To love, to help, to protect
by just-dreams-nothing-more
Summary: . . . then I saw. Her lower arms were covered in long, deep cuts, which were very deep and they were still oozing blood. Boromir's find, though strange in itself, is only the start
1. Prolouge

(Hello everyone!!! Now this here, this is just a prologue, needed to get to know the character and I decided to do it now, rather than it little chunks, the next chapter will be shorter and sweet. This isn't, like, essential to the story, but it's about the character so- your choice, you can just skip to chapter one- that's where all the info is like disclaimers and stuff.)  
  
She didn't look as though she could hold up to the rough life.   
  
She was quite short, just over 5'2, and she had a gorgeous face, completely unblemished and with that glow of youth about her, even now, when she was partly covered in dirt from her weeks of travelling.   
  
Her hair was a rich, golden shade of blonde and she had been told since she was a girl that her hair was like spun gold or sunshine made solid.   
  
Her brown eyes were round and wide and always curious, and very expressive; they always seemed to have a sparkle to them, something hidden away from the rest of the world.   
  
The few who knew her well barely needed words to ask how she was feeling- her eyes always told the true story.   
She cleared away her plate and sat back, gazing into the fire. She was glad she had passed this little knot of trees- she didn't fancy sleeping out in the open, knowing the way things were now. This little clearing was perfect, just big enough for her and her horse, Greymane, to stay the night and be comfortably struck by the moonlight as it peeped out of the trees, but small enough not to be noticed, unless you were looking, which she knew no-one would.   
  
That little dinner had filled her up quite a lot, considering she had been travelling almost non-stop since just after dawn. She picked up some thin sticks and began to whittle some more arrows for herself, always preferring to keep her supply topped up, whether or not she needed it at the time.   
  
If anyone had found this young girl wrapped up in travellers clothes on her own, in the wild- and what's more surviving easily enough, they would have realised how strange she was, without even speaking to her.   
  
But however odd or out of place she looked, she had been doing this since she was 15, and it was odd, how barely 2 years later, she was already as capable as most grown men, and with none having ever taught her how to survive out here. Most said it was in her blood.   
  
Her father had been like this, always travelling, always waiting to see what was over the horizon. Everyone had thought it was scandalous when her father had left, unknowingly leaving his wife pregnant, and only returning seven years later to find he had a daughter. And then just months after coming home, he was killed, leaving his poor child alone in the world. However, when his daughter grew up to be 'just as bad as her father', most folks of the town of Gwendil thought much less of her, deeming her a trouble maker. They didn't like anyone different from themselves. But she didn't care- Why did it matter? She was never there anyway. She had a few close friends who she loved dearly, and they were all she needed whenever she was in Gwendil.   
They knew her as being such a sensitive person, always ready to talk, and always more willing to listen to your problems, and do whatever she could to make them right. She was passionate about life, about living and was well known to tell people that living was the only thing they would ever do, so they may as well do it as well as possible, and she lived by her words.   
  
She stopped carving her arrows and walked over to Greymane, removing his food bag and gently stroking his nose and staring into the fire again- remembering.   
  
Remembering her childhood spent playing with boys as much as girls, climbing tress and having mud fights- and winning most of the time!   
  
She remembered hearing about the alleged, amazing things her father had done and always dreamed she was away, off with her father on an adventure, doing something remarkable. She imagined staying in the halls of the dwarves, and seeing all that they could make and do. She dreamed she was meeting the elves in the forests, and that she was helping her father make up new songs, worthy to be sung for the elves.   
  
But most of all, she dreamed she would go to see the hobbits one day, even if everyone in Gwendil said they were just a children's tale, told only when children wanted to hear a funny story. But she had always looked deeper than that, she always noticed how underneath it all, the hobbits seemed content and easy going people, unlike the folk she was surrounded by.   
  
That was part of why she longed to go to the Shire! One day, she would have seven meals every day!  
  
The only reason she knew of all these things were from the books she had read. Her father's house was full of maps and history books, and almost all her knowledge was to be found in one room, stacked on dusty shelves forgotten for years.   
  
She learned about the races of middle earth, of their folklore and history, and she loved it all. This of course wasn't to everyone's tastes. A girl of 12 shouldn't be sitting alone learning about elves, she should be learning how to cook properly, to find herself a decent husband when she was older.   
  
But that wasn't what she wanted.   
  
She wandered back next to the fire and absent-mindedly began to clear everything away, lost in her thoughts, yet still listening out for any sounds in the night, other than the movements of small animals and began to clear everything away- thinking of how she got here.  
  
She had always been different; more curious, more mature, more adventurous, but once she met some elves when she was fifteen, and came back a few months later, telling only her closest friends about her kidnap and capture, and eventual rescue, she was changed.   
  
After her return, she seemed to know of everything and be grateful for it all. She appreciated everything, from all the friends she adored to the smallest beetle in the grass.   
  
She learned to love the sense of moonlight on her skin, and the feel of a tree, and begun to notice the changes in the air, and see how amazing it was that as she swam, water was all around her, supporting but not constricting her.   
  
The world around her never failed to amaze her anymore- she loved it all. Although she had not enjoyed where she had been to make her see all this, on the whole she was grateful, her respect for the world around her grew, and so did she as a person. The only problem, she thought, was the dreams had been worse.   
  
Ever since she could remember, she had been having dreams, but not normal dreams, these dreams had her waking up in the morning, frantic with worry, or trying to stay awake at night, so she wouldn't have to see. But they weren't always too bad. Sometimes she would dream good things, like the arrival of a new baby, or a good harvest, and sometimes she would awake only to know small things, like that it was going to rain tomorrow, or that today she would find a pink feather in the grass.   
  
But now, her luck had changed. Ever since the first time she left Gwendil, the dreams would be worse, and she would see awful things, in worlds she didn't know existed.   
  
The first time this ever happened was when she was 6 and she dreamt she saw her friend breaking her leg, and the next day- he friend fell down a rocky hill. But she had seen worse than that, much worse and now all she could do was to go bed and ignore her worries about what she might see.  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts, and lay down on her back, wrapping her blankets around her. She lay there for a while, taking everything around her in.   
  
She looked up at the stars, tiny white pinpricks in the dark, inky sky. She now thought about how it was amazing that the stars were there, and everyone could see them even though they were so far away. This often came to her when she was alone at night, away from everyone else she knew. She loved that she was lying here looking at them, yet miles away, no matter where, from all over middle-earth others could see what she was seeing, and perhaps feel this, almost sense of peace too.   
  
This was why she left Gwendil so often and this is why she didn't care if no-one there liked her. She fell asleep wondering who else was looking at the night sky, and why.  
  
----------*----------  
  
Far away in a hobbit hole under the hill at Bag-End, someone was thinking along the same lines as her.   
  
Frodo Baggins stood looking out the round window at the peaceful village below him. Now that almost all the lights in Hobbiton had been put out; most of the houses were just dark shapes, lit only by the moonlight peeping out from the clouds.   
  
Stepping outside and sitting on the doorstep, he too looked up at the stars. He felt so desperately miserable, knowing he was leaving soon, never to sit here again. Nothing had been the same since Bilbo had left, but now, he was dreading leaving so much more all of a sudden.   
  
Gently touching the chain around his neck and moving his hands down to the ring at the end- he wondered if the stars would look the same, if he didn't see them from Bag-End. How far would he have to go?   
  
He'd always wanted to do something exciting like Bilbo. Sighing he turned and went inside- he need to rest, there was still a lot of preparations to be made.   
  
He needed to make ready to leave Bag-End, and Hobbtion, and find out for himself if the stars would look the same.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
See in you in the next chapter- hope you enjoyed! I'd love to know what you lot think!! 


	2. The final step

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*To love, to help, to protect  
  
Elenya has always been different, and always felt alone. Now her dreams are filled more and more with knowledge and vision, but she can't find the answers she need most. How can she help her friends if she doesn't know anything?  
  
Okay! I have written a number of short stories and novels before, but this is my first ever fan-fic, and I haven't even read many so please, please r&r! It'd mean a lot to me, whether or not you like it!  
  
Er, right- the plot! Basically a girl joins the fellowship, but this is like one of those character kinda stories, but please don't thinks it's going to be just that, this one is going to have a bit of a twist. The POV switches between the main characters and sometimes 3rd person- though I'm not sure if I'm going to keep that. Not really a Mary-Sue (though I'm still not clear on what exactly a Mary-sue is, so any help would be appreciated!!)  
  
*rolls eyes* and now for the fun part. . Disclaimer- Yes we all know I don't own Lord of the Rings or any characters, places and so on mainly because if I did. . 1) I would be filthy rich, and would be bribing people to like my work and wouldn't have to beg you all! Lol just joking- begging is fun! 2) I would be pushing up daisies and not in a position to be updating, which I plan to do whenever I can!! 3) Legolas/Orlando and Frodo/Elijah would be doing much more *ahem* 'interesting' things, mainly for my 'amusement'! (I'll leave that up to you to take as you will.) Yes I am a freaky perv!  
  
Oh and before I forget, I would like to thank my mate Naomi, aka Elenya, who let me use her totally cool name, and never minds discussing any of my Lord of the Rings obsessive stuff!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One- The final step. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Claire looked up and glanced around at her surroundings. Everything was ready- now all she had to do was take the final step. Even though Claire had been intending to kill herself for months now- only waiting for the opportunity, she suddenly felt hesitant, but she didn't know why. She honestly wasn't scared of dying- she just didn't want to. A faint thought that there may be something to stay for floated across her mind, but she composed herself and realised that there wasn't. No-one cared and no-one was there; it had been like this for years. If Claire was this alone, she may as well die, at least this way she may find some piece at last. She closed her eyes and imagined. No more beatings at school or at home. No more trying to please everyone. No more pretending she was something that she wasn't or that she actually belonged. Never again would she have to watch her mother being beaten by her husband Rick, or watch half the girls in her school destroy her, bit by bit. Claire didn't belong- she never had and deep down, she knew she never would. She had tried so hard to redeem herself, by trying to be good at sports, at school, at music, drama, art- but she just wasn't good enough. Now she basically spent her time reading anything she could get her hands on- a particular favourite being fantasy books- especially Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter. She loved the idea of getting away from the real world, which was so harsh. Claire shook herself and got back to reality. "Do it now! Before they get home." She told herself. She looked down at the note she had finished writing a few minutes earlier.  
  
To who ever finds me, I did it at last- I'm gone. You won't have to worry about me anymore- I'm not intending to bother you where I am now. I should probably go all emotional now, but I won't. Just let the girls at school know they've won- I've pissed off for good, I just wonder who they will beat up now. And Rick, now you have one less punch bag- so maybe you can get off your lazy ass and find something to do with your life- other that raping my mum and beating me. The fact is I've always been alone so now I'm just away from you all at last. This won't make you happy, but maybe I will be. Claire.  
  
She didn't care what she had written really, it was just her thoughts on paper- in case anyone wanted to know. She placed it in front of her and picked up the syringe she had filled earlier. Claire stared at the bluish liquid inside it- which she had been assured would finish her off quickly. She tapped it, then lifted up her shirt and turning away, plunged it into her side- squeezing every last drop out. Just to make sure the deed was done; Claire picked up the knife but looked at it, watching the cold metal glint for a while. Suddenly she began to feel as though she were drifting off. She blinked hard and put the knife to her wrist, slicing the vein toward the elbow. She didn't flinch or anything, even though her brain was screaming for her to notice the pain and the blood gushing everywhere. She made several cuts and then tried to slit her right wrist which was harder, as everything was beginning to blur. But she made 5 more wobbly slits in her right wrist then leaned back against the wall, breathing deeply and keeping control over herself. Blood was going everywhere and was leaking into the carpet. Claire tried to rub her eyes, but she just stained her vision red and got blood all over her face. She leaned back, watching the world grow dimmer, not even noticing the pain anymore. Her last feeling as the world was pulled away from her was of complete peace and warmth.  
  
At least she died with a smile on her lips.  
  
Okay that was my first chapter, not very happy, but its parta the story, and if you're wondering what happened to the girl in the last chapter, well you'll just have to see when I update, wont you? *laughs in an evil villain way!*  
  
Please, please R&R! I know I keep saying that, but I want to know whether there's any point in me updating. I'm getting a load of homework right now, but I should be able to update sometime in the next fortnight! See ya soon! Carla X X X 


	3. Not far from Rivendell

Well here is the update, at last! I have had a lot of school work, but I've worked extra hard to get this chapter up early -aren't I nice?  
  
Disclaimer- same as chapter one, we know. DON'T OWN IT, WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
(Oh and I lied before, I do own one character- and one place, but I only did that to make my life easier! I'm not mooching off Tolkien!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter two- "Not far from Rivendell."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Boromir's POV*  
  
The sun was high in the sky, and I had been travelling for most of the morning when I found her. She was lying in an undersized clearing, almost completely surrounded by thick bushes and a clump of close-set trees. I should really have missed her, but somehow I didn't. I probably wouldn't have found her if it weren't for the puddle of blood seeping into the grass about her.  
  
Her face looked so young and so old at the same time, but I suspected she must be at least 16. She was lying on the floor entirely covered in a blanket (stained bright red) apart from her face, which was tilted up and staring straight up into the sky. Her hair was blonde (pulled carelessly into a bun), and she had soft hazel eyes, which stared wildly at me as I approached and she sat up. Her hair and face was stained with streaks of half-dried blood and around her there were half carved arrows and the remains of a meal and a fire.  
  
"Who are you?" She demanded as I knelt down. She shuffled away and drew her blood stained blankets closer to her.  
  
"I am Boromir of Gondor-from the south, who are you?" I replied, too shocked at her appearance to be surprised at her frank demand. She hesitated, looking me in the eyes, as though trying to figure out who I was. After a while she seemed to find what she was looking for and she spoke.  
  
"I am Elenya, from the town of Gwendil, just south of here, not far the Mitheithel River."  
  
"Why are you out here all alone? What happened to you?" I asked, looking down at the blood around her.  
  
"I, like you am going to Rivendell, to see the elves and perhaps gain their council."  
  
"Wait, how did you know I am travelling to Rivendell?"  
  
"I just guessed, why else would you be here?" I started to draw closer to her, "But-" Elenya stuck her arms out from under her blankets and tried to keep me away- then I saw. Her lower arms were covered in long, deep cuts, which looked very deep and they were still oozing blood.  
  
* ** *** ** *  
  
*Elenya's POV*  
  
How could I have been so stupid? I pulled my arms back under the blanket and moved farther away from him. The look on his face was awful. He looked so repulsed and so enraged, I couldn't help it- I felt tears of shame prick my eyes.  
  
"Who did that to you?" Boromir cried, taking a step towards me. I moved away from him, almost to the edge of the clearing.  
  
"I. . I. . I don't know." I hung my head-he would never believe me, even though it was the truth.  
  
All I could remember was dreaming of a knife and a note on the floor. And then blood, gushing everywhere. It was so vivid I could feel the knife piercing my own arms and the prick in my side, and then I woke up to find myself cut and feeling so sick, like I'd drop dead any minute. I was still trying to figure out what had happened when Boromir came along and found me.  
  
I'd had dreams just as bad as this before, and even worse, but never before had I woken up with any more than a headache and bad memories. What was I to say now? He really looked unconvinced, so before he could start, I just blurted out the first thing that came into my head.  
  
"I just woke up like this, maybe- maybe someone came in the night and then- I don't know." Suddenly, I felt much worse. I lost control of my body and toppled forward. Boromir caught me before I hit the floor and tried to sit me up because I couldn't do it myself.  
  
"I feel like my body is giving up, my head it won't . . . and my side, my side it's. . ." I mumbled, trying to make sense but my brain didn't want to work either. The last thing I remember was Boromir telling me as clung onto me;  
  
"We are not far from Rivendell; the elves will be able to help you soon. I am here."  
  
----------*------------  
  
Elenya didn't wake up again until after she had reached Rivendell- 3 days later. Boromir had tended her cuts as best he could on the road, bathing and re-dressing them twice each day, but he couldn't match the skill of the elves, who were brilliant healers, though they were hard pushed to cure Elenya, mainly because her cuts would not heal at first, and there was a poison in her that none had ever seen before.  
  
She spent 3 nights near death breathing shallowly and moaning in her sleep, and Elrond herself looked after her, trying desperately to heal her. He questioned Boromir over and over again about how he had found Elenya, exactly what had happened and what he had said, but this didn't make any sense to him at all.  
  
Boromir never knew exactly why he spent most of his days around Elenya's room or asking any elves coming from there what was going on and how she was. In truth, he was curious about her, where she had come from and stuff like that. He felt so sorry for her because she seemed so young and helpless; after all she was only a young girl.  
  
And her parents couldn't care too much about her if they let her go off travelling alone like that. Whether it was curiosity or not, he found himself hoping more and more that she would wake up, and he would be able to talk to her.  
  
----------*----------  
  
Mark, however, was remembering the first time he ever rode a bike. It had been a summer's afternoon in the park and most people were at the beach- it was that hot. Mark had just turned 7 and his parents had decided to teach him how to ride his new and favourite birthday present- a gleaming red bike. It had a huge shiny silver bell and a painting of a puma on side, and Mark loved it more than anything he had ever owned in his life.  
  
Mark remembered the first try; he was riding to his mum, with his dad holding on to the back of the bike. He was doing well but as soon as his dad let go- he fell down, and scraped all the skin off his knee and it started to bleed thick and fast. He tried his hardest not to cry as his parents cleaned him up, but it stung so much that he couldn't help it. He remembered he fell off so many times after that, always causing his knee to start bleeding again.  
  
But at last he did it, his dad let go and he pedalled as fast as he could, he flew straight past his mum and carried on going all the way through the park until his parents finally caught up with him. And for those minutes, he felt like a bird, free to do to whatever he wanted and go wherever he pleased- because he could. He was free and happy, and his parents loved him.  
  
He would never, for as long as he lived, forget that day in the park, even after he had taught his own son to ride a bike, and he had taught his. That feeling as he flew down the sunlit paths always stayed with him.  
  
* ** *** ** *  
  
Well that's chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it! Again any feedback, good or bad would totally be appreciated, and in the next chapter, I hope to have people actually holding a conversation, not just narration!  
  
These two chapters really just begin the story and I'm quite sure I'll pick up the pace a lot once the story goes somewhere. And I'm not sure whether to keep the switching between characters POV or not! HELP!  
  
Thanks for the review, much appreciated, cheers! ^_^  
  
Anyway, assuming I don't get snowed under by all my homework, I should have an update very soon!  
  
Chaz, x x x 


	4. Waking up

Hey ppl! Once again here is my next chapter- a lot longer than most of the others, but I'm thinking I should keep them about this length- any ideas?  
  
Anyway you know the disclaimer- same as chapter one!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Waking up to Rivendell  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*Elenya's POV*  
  
I came to suddenly, but didn't open my eyes straight away; I just lay there for a little while, completely aware of everything. The wind was blowing in the trees and I could hear water, gushing, thundering and trickling outside. My head felt sort of fuzzy- like I couldn't think clearly and my body felt sore, but totally relaxed. I had bandages on both arms and a cool cloth on my forehead.   
  
I knew there were people in the room, but only because they were adjusting my bedcovers and talking very softly in Elvish. There were no footsteps or any other sound of movement. So I must be in Rivendell then.   
  
I remembered about the cuts on my arms and Boromir finding me. And then remembered Mark and his day in the park. I opened my eyes and found two elves standing over me, who, like most elves, almost looked as though they had a light of their own coming off them.  
  
  
  
One was a man and another was a woman- I assumed they must be related. They both had long dark hair and deep grey eyes. I was struck by how beautiful they were, since I had only ever met two elves before in my life. I couldn't see much of them as the only light in the room was coming from the veiled moon outside and from them. They both looked slightly shocked to see me-awake at least.   
  
"How are you?" asked the man, "How do you feel?" I spoke as clearly as I could;  
  
"I feel a little sore, but much better than before. Thank you." I answered -remembering my manners. "Who are you and what's the date?"   
  
"I am Elrond, and you are in Rivendell. This is my daughter Arwen. The date is September the 27th and you have been here for three nights."   
  
The woman spoke and her voice had the kind of clarity that was only ever heard in elvish voices. "My father and I have been treating you since you arrived-do you feel ill at all?"   
  
"No, well my head feels a bit fuzzy, and I'm quite sore- but what was the matter with me?" I replied, propping myself up, eager to know, and hoping they would tell me.   
  
They nodded simultaneously and Arwen left the room.  
  
"She has gone to find Bormir, he will be pleased to know you are awake," Said Elrond, as he sat down at the end of my bed.  
  
"Oh is he here? How is he? I should thank him- I might not be here without him."   
  
"You will, in time, but first I will answer your question. Boromir arrived here with you three days ago and he said he had found you a few days before that."  
  
"That's right, I think. But what was the matter with me? I felt so sick, I though I was about to die- I was so weak!"  
  
"Well when you got here, we though that the only problem were the cuts on your arms. But you were (and are) very, very sick- we think it must be some kind of poison. You have spent the last days in and out of a fever, mumbling in your sleep and screaming out for no reason- sometimes barely breathing."  
  
"But why?" I cried, "The night before Bormir found me, I was fine!!!" I just couldn't see why this had happened. He paused, lost in thought for a while, and then started again.  
  
"Well the only other thing we know of is that there was a little round mark in your side as though something had pierced you".   
  
I then remembered the dream I had before Bormir stumbled upon me and the pain in my side. I found Elrond staring at me- he knew what I was thinking! Boromir must have told him. I wasn't sure whether to be angry or relieved.  
  
"But what does it mean? I don't understand! I mean, I just woke up and it was there, in the exact place, and the all cuts too!" Elrond put up his hand and stopped me.  
  
"I don't know, and we don't really have a way of finding out, but you must tell me if this happens again, it could be dangerous; depending on what you are dreaming of!"  
  
I nodded, wondering whether to tell him about the dream I had just had, about that shiny metal thing Mark was riding but then Arwen came in again, with a large wooden cup in her hands.   
  
"I told Boromir, but he can come and visit you in the morning. For now, drink this- you need your rest."   
  
I took the cup from her a downed it in one go. It was hot and really sweet, like honey but not sickly. Before I knew it my eyelids were drooping, and Elrond and Arwen were leaving the room.   
  
-----------*----------  
  
No-one in Rivendell knew it, but that night, far away in the shire, there were four asleep in the Old Forest. Four hobbits sleeping in the house of the keeper of the forest- Tom Bombadil.   
  
They were tired and weary, and were glad he had taken them into his house and offered to help him, but one of them was having trouble sleeping. His companions were all fast asleep and only he laid awake, thinking ill thoughts for a while before he fell into troubled dreams.   
  
No-one in Rivendell knew what those four were doing, or where they were, and none knew that the ring of power was heading towards them as they slept. Or what would happen when it arrived. . .  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*Boromir's POV*  
  
I went to see Elenya's room to see her early the next afternoon, thinking she may want the morning to rest. I still had all her possessions, so I decided that she would need them back too.   
  
I knocked on the door and entered, finding her sitting by the window with a book open in her lap, staring out the window. She was wrapped up in a shawl, but she still had blankets draped on her lap, and I could tell she hadn't put them there; she looked uncomfortably warm.   
  
She still looked a bit sick. Her eyes were quite puffy, and she looked quite pale, but she looked at peace, looking out at the view of Rivendell.  
  
"How are you Lady Elenya?" I asked gently.   
  
She turned around abruptly- I guess she must have not known it was me until I spoke. Her face broke into a warm smile.  
  
"Boromir! Oh, I'm fine, I'm great, but I. . . " She looked down at the book on her lap.   
  
"I want to thank you so much. If it weren't for you, I probably would have died, so I want to thank you so much for bringing me here and looking after me on the way."   
  
By this point she was blushing bright red and looking furiously down.   
  
I was feeling quite embarrassed too. She seemed to be spreading it.  
  
"Well, I don't think it was a big thing- any decent man would have done it. You don't need to thank me at all." She didn't look up but I could see she was smiling again.   
  
"Um, so what where you doing? Reading?" I asked, pointing at the book.   
  
"Oh, I was, but then I looked out the window and well, sort of forgot about it." She looked out again and doing the same I could see why she had gotten lost.   
  
The hospital wings in Rivendell were quite high up and you could see almost all of Rivendell from her window.   
  
There were cliffs basking in the early afternoon sun and covered with huge coniferous trees. There was one large river, running over the rocks and into waterfalls until it gathered at the bottom of the valley. There ran a million other streams gushing and falling.   
  
Everywhere had the feel of early autumn to it. The trees were burning red orange and yellow and there was hint of a chill in the air. It was breathtaking, once you looked.   
  
We didn't speak for a while, content to sit in Rivendell and really appreciate where we were. I realised I hadn't done that since I arrived. After a few minutes Elenya spoke.  
  
"I've heard so much about Rivendell, but it really doesn't compare to what it's really like does it? Once I'm well enough, you must show me around!"   
  
She sounded so happy and excited just to be here in her room.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I haven't explored a lot of it; I've mainly been waiting around." She beamed at me again when she realised why. I smiled but changed the subject quickly.   
  
"I- er- have all your things here, just as much as I could bring." I passed them to her and she eagerly went through everything inside.   
  
The first thing she pulled out was a beautiful sword. It gleamed silver when held in the light, even though it was covered some places in grime. It was long and slightly curved and the hilt was the darkest wood I had ever seen, smooth, polished and engraved with all sorts of inscriptions I couldn't read.   
  
She pulled out a longbow made of the same dark wood and a leather quiver full of arrows, including some half carved. She gently prodded the tip of a few of the arrows and drew the bow, checking it was still taunt and ready for use.   
  
There were more daggers and coking equipment, a tinderbox, some small pieces of wood, blankets and spare clothes. There was also a little flute covered with carvings of the stars and the moon.   
  
This bag and its contents had amazed me ever since I found her. The weapons were so well crafted and everything so well looked after. I could see the pride in her face as she looked at everything in turn, like a craftsman at his tools.   
  
"Thank you so much." She said happily, looking again at the sword, watching it gleam in the sunlight. I couldn't help but ask;  
  
"Where did you get such a beautiful sword?" She continued to look at the sword, but I could hear the sadness in her voice as she answered.  
  
"It was my father's and he loved it, but now… now he has passed it on to me."   
  
She said nothing more, and there was an awful silence, broken only by Elenya placing the sword back in its sheath.   
  
I cleared my throat.  
  
"So. . . what are you reading?" I motioned at the book still in her lap.   
  
"Well, it's just a history book in Elvish, but-"  
  
"You can read elvish!?" I cried, shocked. Elenya looked shy again.  
  
"Only a little, that's why I'm struggling so much with-"  
  
"Who taught you?" I couldn't believe it.  
  
"Well, elves, of course…"   
  
I must have looked disbelieving because she carried on. "I had begged them both for so long so they started teaching me how to speak, but I didn't get anywhere with my reading so, I can't get very far with this book."  
  
I laughed at the upset look on her face. She looked indignantly at me.  
  
"What? Why are you laughing?"  
  
"Lady Elenya, I'm sorry, but it is just surprising to find a young girl who can read and speak only elvish. And yet you act ashamed because you can't read properly! And also we are in Rivendell! You have so many elves to ask!"   
  
She laughed out loud, and it was a lovely sound to hear. And it was infectious too- very soon we were in hysterics just for no reason.  
  
"I'm so silly!" She cried a few minutes later, wiping a tear from her eye. "I hope to come to this place for so long, then don't realise what's right here when I do!"  
  
----------*----------  
  
  
  
*Elenya's POV*  
  
Boromir and I spent a lot of days wandering around Rivendell as soon as I was well enough to get out of bed. We talked a lot too; often sitting outside on one of the many benches or on the grass usually near the water because we both loved the sound of running water.   
  
We talked about everything, about Rivendell and the elves, and Boromir told me about his home, Gondor- it turned out his father was the steward and his brother was a great captain, and they together had helped reclaim the White City. I in turn told him about my life in Gwendil and why I had been travelling- mostly alone- since the age of fifteen.   
  
  
  
At first he refused to believe that I had just been working as a barmaid when I had met two elves (brothers Ehtion and Ondion) passing through town.   
  
At the time I d knew where Mirkwood was, but had never thought to ask why they were so far away from home. I was just so overjoyed; I knew they were wood-elves of course, even though they kept their hoods up all the time I served them.   
  
I began to converse with them and I am so glad I did. They taught me so much about the world- and of course my elvish- and I loved having them to talk to. They were the only ones who appreciated that I hated being stuck in Gwendil, where no-one ever though outside our little town and its coming and goings.   
  
They alone understood why I had longed to be like my father for so long, and just leave Gwendil behind and go away, to see the mountains, the woods and the sea.   
  
On the last night of their stay I said goodbye to them at the bar and went home. The last thing I remember were unbelievably strong hands grabbing me from behind and a sharp pain in the back of my head.   
  
But I didn't tell Boromir about that straight away, or about how the next thing I remember was waking up in a dark cave, with this- thing standing over me.   
  
He was like a man, but he had so much power in him, it was terrifying. His eyes were huge and vivid, dark blue like they had thunder and lightning behind them, they got worse when he was angry.   
  
His hair was so pale, it had to have been white like freshly fallen snow and the tips of waves breaking on the shore.   
  
He seemed to be made up of all the most powerful things in nature, and he was in complete and absolute control. He switched between moments of normality, when he talked to me calmly and stopped me crying, and other moments of anger when I honestly believed that any moment he would rip me apart with his bear hands.   
  
But he wanted something. He kept saying that I knew what other didn't and talking about what I must know, and trying to get me to tell him things.   
  
I was there for I don't know how long, lying tied up being and half starved, tortured by Him when he was in a bad mood.   
  
I argued and pleaded with him, and I really think he was beginning to listen to me he was being so kind, and even through the terrifying power I saw in him, I saw tenderness too, and kindness.  
  
But then I remember waking up at one point with both Ehtion and Ondion standing over me, glancing around the cave. It turned out I had been taken deep into the White Mountains, so far away from home.   
  
It wasn't until we were halfway back down the long, hard road to Gwendil that I realised that I had a ring on my finger, which had not been there before. It was carved like two entwining ropes and made of the purest silver-white like his hair, and the set with a gem of the most intense blue, like his eyes.   
  
It bore the inscription; 'you are your only master; don't trust to fate. And that was how it all started, how I finally got to leave Gwendill. But that was about all I didn't tell Boromir.  
  
And I don't know why but I had grown to adore Boromir.   
  
But all I know is when I first woke up, I was so glad to see his kind hazel eyes and his wary smile behind his beard again.   
  
I felt so contented when I was around him, not worrying so much as when I was alone. He truly became like a brother to me, even though I had never known any brothers or sisters.   
  
We stuck together, mainly because we were the only people in Rivedell who weren't elves.   
  
He never kept any secrets from me- so I decided to tell him about the second dream I had (the one with the bye-ce-cul) but only after swearing him to secrecy. And I eventually told him the rest of my story, including the dreams. And as far as I knew- he never told a single soul about either.  
  
I usually would have just worn my travelling clothes, even though it would have annoyed everyone. But Arwen and Elrond insisted I dressed like a lady and I didn't want to draw more attention to myself and my injuries by standing out, so I did.  
  
I was given a white linen dress with a leather bodice and large, wide fluted sleeves, past my fingertips, which swished whenever I moved.   
  
Even though this had been given to me, with it's almost stupidly over-long sleeves, to cover my cuts and was really nothing special, I couldn't help but love it at once.   
  
The first morning when Arwen and her maids ran my bath, gave me my cloths and did my hair, I felt so much better for it. And everyone kept calling me Lady Elenya- which I hated!   
  
Boromir never listened to my complaints and he refused to call me Elenya, and I knew he would have preferred me to be more lady-like in attitude, as well as dress.  
  
  
  
But for two whole weeks, the cuts on my arms didn't seem to be healing much at all. Every day when my bandages were changed by Arwen or one of her maids, they seemed almost exactly the same but still oozing a little blood.   
  
This seemed to worry Elrond, but he said nothing. It worried me too, but only because I didn't want anyone to see the bandages, because I didn't want them to ask how it had happened- I didn't want to lie.   
  
I felt so guilty, as though I had made them, and I couldn't shake the feeling that people would think I was some kind of freak for doing this to myself, so I pulled my sleeves even further down and tried to blend in to the beauty and loveliness around me, even though I knew I never really could; it was all above me.  
  
----------*----------  
  
Just I had gotten used to life in Rivendell, Boromir came to me one morning and told me he had to leave that day, but only for a little while- he promised.  
  
He wasn't meant to tell me why he was going, but he did, as much as he could without being overheard.   
  
He told me he and 5 elves were going out into the surrounding country to look for a group of people who were coming towards Rivendell and were carrying something of great importance.   
  
As soon as I could, I ran down to the stables to talk to him, where he was putting the gear on his horse. I ignored the dirty looks I got and walked straight over to him.  
  
"But how long will you be?" I asked desperately wanting to know more. He answered me reluctantly, glancing around at the 5 others who were to ride with him.   
  
"Not too long, but I don't know myself yet."   
  
"Well you won't have to fight or anything, will you? You just have to find these people, don't you?" I pleaded, hoping I was right in thinking that.   
  
But he didn't reply, just looked down at the horse's saddle he was strapping up. I was about to speak again, but I was interrupted by an elf I didn't know.  
  
"Come Boromir, we must go now." He looked at me sternly and I knew at once he had overheard.   
  
Boromir went to turn away, but I ran forward and hugged him. "Please be careful, however you have to fight." I whispered at quietly as possible.  
  
"They have great power; I know I can't fight them alone, so I'm not going to try." He breathed as he hugged me back. I knew from the look on the other elves faces that they had overheard again, but I didn't really care.   
  
I just smiled at Boromir as he mounted his horse and rode out of the stable.  
  
Now with Bormir gone, I spend most of my days with Arwen and her maids, talking and trying to practise and learn more elvish, or alone reading large elvish tomes of stories, histories and legends from the first and second ages.   
  
But every day, the first thing I did was check to see if Bormir's horse was in the stable, though I knew deep down it wouldn't be.   
  
I wasn't alone, I mean everyone was kind and talked to me- and just polite conversation, many elves seemed to be genuinely interested in me and what I had to say about a lot of things. But although I never met a person I didn't like in Rivendell, there was no-one I could relate to like Bormir, until I made some more new and unexpected friends.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Okay, I'd ask you to R&R but I'm sure you're all sick of that by now, so I'll leave it up you! I'll probs have an update in the next week or so, so I'll c u then! (and yes I do have too much time on my hands lol)  
  
Carla 


	5. Many meetings

Well here is chapter 3, and in this chapter, Elenya meets some more friends, including our favouritest Hobbits!  
  
This is all really just off the top of my head, written during one very long, very boring ICT lesson, so sorry if it isn't 'up to the usual standard' lol   
Well anyways enjoy as usual!  
  
Also I have tried to do all translations as accurately as possible, so sorry if I'm miles off on anything, just let me know!   
  
(Disclaimer- same as chapter 1, read it again if you must)  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Many meetings  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Bilbo's POV*  
  
I got up quite early one morning, and decided I was in the mood to put some finishing touches to my book. I went along a little path I had never been down before, right by the river, to find a quiet place to write.   
  
I found a bench, but there was already a young lady sitting on it, reading a huge leather-bound book. Her pretty face was scrunched up in a frown as she stared down at the pages, tucking a loose piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. It took me a few moments to realise she wasn't an elf. I decided this was too pleasant a spot to waste, and I could use some company.   
  
"Excuse me, may I sit here?" I said politely. She didn't look up as her eyes moved across the page, but she gave a little grunt, which I took for a yes.   
  
Well, if she wasn't going to do anything, I may as well get on with my writing. We sat in silence for a while, until the girl sighed in a defeated way, looked up, saw me and let out a cry.  
  
"OH! I'm sorry I didn't realise anyone was here, I got lost in the story; it's so hard to read! I'm Elenya by the way" She reached out her hand.  
  
"That's quite alright, elvish is quite hard language to follow, especially the older varieties." Taking her hand and shaking it and not voicing my surprise that she was reading elvish. "I'm Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins."  
  
Suddenly, the pleasant smile fell from her face to leave a look of surprise.  
  
"You mean you're THE Bilbo Baggins?"   
I didn't understand what she meant. Seeing my look of confusion she added.   
  
"Bilbo Baggins who went with the dwarves and with Gandalf to the Lonely Mountain and took the treasure from the dragon Smaug?"  
  
"Well, yes my child, but how do you know?" She looked so happy when I agreed.  
  
"Oh my father told me SO much about you and your journey. Where I come from its legend among all the young and young at heart! Why, what are you writing?"   
She asked, looking down at my book. I handed it to her.  
  
". . . There and Back Again- a hobbits tale by Bilbo Baggins" She read out loud. Turning to the fist page she began to read.  
  
"There was a hole and this hole there lived a hobbit..." She continued reading, her face breaking into a broad smile. "But Bilbo, this is it! You wrote it all down!"  
  
----------*----------  
  
*Elenya's POV*  
  
He laughed at me, he said because I looked so delighted. We proceeded to spend the whole day reading his story, looking at the pictures and talking about the whole big wise world.   
  
Bilbo was so fun, and although I knew he must be over a hundred years old, he was like a child, not just because he looked like one, due to the fact he was a hobbit. He had a sense of quiet mischievousness about him, and I knew had I met him some years before, we may already have been wandering outside Rivendell's borders, perhaps halfway up a mountain, but now he was past that age.   
  
He loved his book, and I knew he loved to share the tale. I insisted he taught me all the songs and after dinner that night he performed them to all the elves that cared to hear.   
  
I was so glad I met Bilbo, to meet someone you have heard about since childhood and talk to them is really amazing. He told me all about the Shire and the hobbits who lived there, including all his relations, most of all Frodo Baggins, who you could see he missed terribly. But Bilbo wasn't the only new friend I made.  
  
One day, when Bilbo was deep in conversation with Elrond, and some other elves, I slipped off with the book of elvish tales to a little grove, just under one of the main halls. I leaned against a young willow tree and spent an hour reading one sad tale and just burst into quiet tears. The bravery of the people was amazing, and to see their depressing end was heart breaking. Suddenly, I heard a soft voice very close, making me jump.  
  
"Are you alright, m'lady?" I looked up, and saw an elf standing over me, but even by elf standards, he was breath-taking.   
  
He had the lightest blue eyes, sombre and clear which were right now filled with concern. When they looked at me, they were so accurate and precise, like arrows shot from a bow.   
  
He had beautiful long bright hair down to his shoulders and he was dressed in greens and greys. He looked strong and lean and muscular, and I saw something in him straight away.   
He was a warrior, a fighter, and I knew somehow he wasn't from Rivendell, but from Mirkwood. I almost couldn't talk for a moment, my senses were still in shock, but eventually I managed to get my words out.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks much, but it's just this story, it was so sad." I looked down at the pages, now feeling embarrassed that I was crying over a story.   
  
"Well I'm sorry for disturbing you then," he went to turn away.   
  
"Oh no, on the contrary, thank you for bothering, but would you be able to help me?"  
He looked back, surprised, and I realised how cheeky I was about to be.  
  
"Would you be able to help me with my reading? There's one word here, and I can   
never understand it." He sat a little way away from me and looked down at the book.  
  
"But this is in Elvish- you must be the one they spoke of!" He blurted out- only then realising he had said something he shouldn't have.   
  
I looked up and smiled slyly; "Who spoke of me?" He looked like he wasn't going to answer, but he looked like he also knew I wasn't going to give in until I knew so he told, looking down at the grass at out feet.  
  
"The elves here, they speak of a young girl who arrived very ill a little while ago. They say she is very fair and wise for her age, the elf-friend who can speak our tongue and travels, and laughs and sings all the time."   
I chuckled out loud. This was so odd.  
  
"Oh I didn't know I was so highly thought of! Do I live up to the talk?" He laughed too, and it was smooth and flowing and bubbling somehow, like a body of water over many pebbles.  
  
"Well you do laugh a lot, but can you speak our tongue?"   
  
"Of course! Leha amin valin darn sut amin na vanya iire aul Imladris"  
(But I don't see how I can be called fair when in Rivendell!) He smiled at me and replied  
  
" Sai eithel leha vanim n'ere aul I'lote - vithel aul I'lasses (Very well said, though beauty lies not only in the flower- also in the leaves!)"  
  
"What does that mean?" I asked, flattered but curious. Legolas said nothing.  
  
"Well?" He looked away and got up in one smooth movement. He didn't actually ever answer me; I had to figure out for myself.  
  
  
Now my days alternated between songs and poetry with Bilbo, pestering the elves at the stables about any details of Boromir's departure, doing lovely feminine things with Arwen and her maids and practising archery with Legolas.   
  
At night I slept, safe in the knowledge I was in Rivendell and that I was getting better and that Boromir would be back soon.   
  
Sometimes I awoke to half- remembered dreams, with snatches of songs or stories or events coming into my head, but never anything really odd or like what had happened to give me my injuries. I didn't have any more specific dreams, which I took as a good sign, until now they had been coming thicker, faster and more vivid than I had liked.  
  
Legolas didn't really seem too keen to teach me such a manly thing as archery when I asked him, but I pretended to be curious, and to act as though I hadn't even but an arrow to a bow before, so there was more of a chance of me getting taught.   
  
I was so glad he did, Legolas was an amazing archer, never missing a mark and under his guidance I improved vastly. But no matter how much I loved to sing with Bilbo or shoot arrows with Legolas, sometimes I still liked to be alone- especially in the morning.  
  
----------*----------  
  
One morning, most of the elves were nowhere to be seen, and those that were would talk amongst themselves, and quieten up as soon as they knew I was coming. I tried to trick them by creeping up behind them, conveniently forgetting that as elves, they   
could hear me even if I though I wasn't making a sound.   
  
I tried to ignore these whispered conversations, however much they annoyed me, and went down the lane where I had met Bilbo. I followed it until it ended abruptly in a   
clump of high bushes behind a small wall.   
  
Pushing my way through them, I found a little pool where a separate stream ran into a hollow, then wandered its way slowly out again, to join the main river behind the bushes.   
  
Before I knew what I was doing I had thrown off my shoes, rolled my sleeves up (leaving my bandages exposed) and pulled up my dress to my knees.   
I stepped into the water, feeling the movement of it through my toes. I giggled and ran in dancing around and splashing the water about and watching it flow past me and listening to the sounds around the hollow.  
  
"The thing I love about rivers is- you can't step in the same river twice!" I sang out loud. I paused- I had never heard such a song before in my life. How did I know that song?   
  
Then, I heard quick movement in the bushes behind me. Solely on instinct I was out of the river and running through the bushes, behind who ever it was before we were through them.  
I tripped them up and ran through to the other side. I turned and saw a hobbit sitting at the edge of the bushes looking dazed. But this hobbit wasn't Bilbo.   
  
He, like Bilbo had large furry feet, with no shoes on, and a load of curly hair, but unlike Bilbo, his hair was light brown. He wore tan felt breeches and a white shirt, with a deep green waistcoat, embroidered with gold. His face was smoother and less lined than Bilbo's, but it had a very likeable appearance, though it wasn't rounded with age than Bilbo's and right now it wore the most confused look I've ever seen.  
  
He looked up at me and I began to laugh- what was I meant to say to him?  
"I am SO sorry!" I reached down and helped him to his feet.   
  
He took my hand a little hesitantly, as though not sure I was to be trusted.   
  
"Don't worry; I don't normally take people down when I see them, though you shouldn't have snuck up on me like that!" He went red and looked very sheepish.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked clearly.   
  
Now that I looked at him normally and he seemed to have forgotten the fact that I had just brought him down, his face was eager and he looked genuinely excited. Was that about me- or Rivendell in itself?  
  
"I'm Elenya, who are you, and why are you here?"  
  
"I'm Peregrin Took, but most people just call me Pippin, or even Pip!" I got here last night. What were you doing back there?" he beamed as he said all of this.  
  
"Well I found the pool, so I went for a wade in it, couldn't you tell?" I looked down at my self, my dress was soaked up to the knees and my sleeves, my sleeves hadn't rolled down properly!   
  
I tried to cover my bandages, but Pippin had already seen. He reached out and moved my sleeves aside, his eyes green-brown and wide with wonder.  
  
"They're nothing, don't worry about them. . ." I trailed off, and seeing the suspicious look on his face gave up. I held out my arm and looked away, not wanting to explain.   
  
Who was I going to say had done this? I didn't want to lie, but I had no choice. I undid the bandages and waited, my eyes closed- preparing myself for his reaction. He didn't say anything- I thought he was too repulsed.   
  
But I felt two small hands clasp mine and hold on tight. I glanced at him and saw his eyes were filled with tears of pity. I smiled weakly at him, hoping he wouldn't ask about the cuts, but he just picked up the bandage and put it back on, rolling down my sleeve. I was choked with tears at his kindness.   
  
He pulled at my hand and walked forward, leading me.   
"Do you think it's too late for second breakfast?" he inquired thoughtfully, acting as though he had been talking to me for hours, and we had reached a conclusion.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked. What was he talking about?  
"Second breakfast," he repeated, as though talking to a child. "Do you think it's too late, and that we should just have elevenses instead?"   
  
"Oh, well we could squeeze in second breakfast, and then we could get both!" I answered, stressing the 'we' a little, to see if this was what he meant.   
  
Pippin didn't correct me, just led me on, both of us smiling.  
  
*Pippin's POV*   
  
I couldn't believe the cuts that Elenya had on her arms. They were so huge and deep, and she was so ashamed, I felt so mean for making her show them. So, I decided to take her to the kitchens, and to Merry.   
  
I was sure second breakfast (especially with Merry) would cheer her up; it certainly always worked on me- but maybe that was just a hobbit thing.  
We found Merry alone in the kitchens helping him self to some good bread and cheese, and a large mug of a warm drink which was bubbling on the stove.  
  
Elenya was a really open person, and she got on well with Merry too. She seemed taken by us- she laughed at our jokes and stories from the Shire, especially when we told her what had happened at Bilbo's party- and seemed amazed at the fact we had found the kitchens already.  
  
"But I've been here a month and I couldn't have told you if I tried my hardest!" She exclaimed, her mouth filled with the cheese, which was good but quite tangy.  
  
"Now," replied Merry, wagging his finger at her as though giving her a lecture; "that is the difference between you and a hobbit!" Merry and I laughed and Elenya joined in too, that was until someone came into the room.   
  
She was an elf, very tall and very graceful and right now she looked quite severe. Elenya stood up swiftly from the counter we had been sitting at, holding her bread behind her back.  
  
"Elenya, what are you doing here? Are you getting more food?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.   
I wasn't entirely sure if she was serious, but I put down my food anyway and so did Merry, which was quite a thing (Merry almost never puts down food). Elenya gulped and shifted the lump of cheese in her mouth to one side, leaving one cheek looking swollen. She looked completely guilty, but sniffed loudly and answered;  
  
". . . No, not me." Arwen looked at me and Merry who were laughing silently at Elenya, because she was such a bad liar.   
  
The lump of bread was sooooo obvious! Arwen looked from one of us too the next and began to laugh too, it was light and high and soothing to the ear- her severe look was gone at once.  
"Well, I hope you don't have bad influences on each other!" She laughed and walked out of the room. Elenya swallowed her bread and looked at us, as we collapsed on the floor with laughter, with not long before she joined in.  
  
"You are the WORST liar I have ever seen!" I cried in between fits of laughter.   
  
"It's not my fault! What was I meant to do? Spit it on the floor?" Merry tried to speak but couldn't, and started chocking on his bread, causing Elenya and I (if possible) to laugh even harder.   
  
We spent that day with Elenya, laughing and talking. She was so beautiful, but not like the elves.   
While they looked like some kind of impossible higher being, Elenya looked closer to the level of me and Merry, but still so attractive, and her face was so likeable, you couldn't help but open up to her, as she did to us.   
  
We knew all her history and my heart bled for her when I thought of how alone she had been all her life, even though she never put it that way at all.   
  
And before the afternoon was over, I had told her about everything that had happened to us since we left home- apart from what we had with us. She knew the danger we were in, but we hadn't told her why exactly.   
She listened intently however, and was a great audience, gasping in all the right places and actually crying out when she heard about what happened to Frodo at Weathertop.   
  
She too seemed puzzled about Strider, but she, like Frodo was sure he was on our side. She had a lot of questions when we were finished, mainly about Frodo, and where Gandalf could possibly be- she couldn't seem to find the sense in it either.  
  
"But where is Frodo now? Is he in the hospital? Can we go and see him?" She cried, looking really distressed.   
  
Up until now, we hadn't worried about Frodo, we took it for granted that he would be fine, but something in her tone made me reconsider, and I could see it on Merry's face when I looked at him.  
  
"Don't worry, we can go and see him tomorrow morning, okay?" Merry said kindly, his hand on her arm. She sniffed loudly.  
  
"Okay then, tomorrow morning." She repeated, smiling at us.  
  
----------*----------  
  
That night as I lay in my bed, half asleep, Merry whispered at me;  
  
"Pip? Pip, are you awake?" I began to realise the disadvantages of sharing a room.  
  
"Pippin is asleep right now, so be quiet," I whispered back, my eyes still closed.  
  
"Pip!" He hissed. I sat up and looked over at him; I could only see a dim outline, it was that dark but I could see he was sat up too.  
  
"What is it?" I mumbled rubbing my eyes. "I was nearly asleep!"  
  
"Don't you think, don't you think Elenya is a bit odd?"   
Why was he saying that?! I had thought Elenya was a really great person, and had been glad to spend the day with her. I didn't understand why Merry was being so horrible.  
"Hey! She's really lovely! Didn't you think she was really funny? And she was so worried about Frodo -you heard her!" Merry cut in, before I could go on.  
  
"No, no, I mean I like her a lot too, but why do you suppose she's here? Don't you think there's-something about her? And she's, well she isn't exactly lady-like is she?" I could tell he felt bad saying it and I sort of understood what he meant.  
  
"Well," I said thoughtfully, "I don't know why she is here, maybe she's like Sam, maybe she just wanted to see the elves; I mean she does get on well with them and she admires them a lot, doesn't she? And she may not be lady like because she's had to look after herself a lot, so perhaps she doesn't care, at least that's the impression I got." I wasn't sure about the last part, but that really was the feeling I had gotten from Elenya.  
  
"I thought so too, but I don't know, I still wonder," replied Merry after a while.  
  
"I don't think there is anything wrong with her, but anyways, we can go and see Frodo again tomorrow, and we might not get told to go away!"  
  
"Yes, you're right," yawned Merry, "Night Pip." He passed the yawn on to me.  
  
"N-N- Night Merry." I rolled over and was asleep in a second.  
  
Now, that's about six pages written in about 1 hour and ¼, so if anything, I'm proud to have got so much down lol.   
  
Oh and a big thank you to those of you that review, much appreciated! ^_^ ?------ see how happy you made me? lol  
  
See you soon (if I survive the DT)  
  
Carla  
x x x  
  
P.s Yes we know R&R!!!!! 


	6. Visitors

Hello again my friends! I have decided once again to an update quite soon, although I may have to leave bigger gaps between them soon; I'm convinced my teachers are trying to drown me in coursework! Lol  
Anyways, as usual the disclaimer is in chapter 1(although we all know my 'brilliance' is being stretched by this story! This is the best I can do) You may read the disclaimer again, jusr for kicks, if its really that fun.  
Once again, enjoy everyone!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter five- Flowers for new friends  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Merry's POV*  
  
We went to breakfast as usual the next morning, but we couldn't see Elenya anywhere, no matter how hard we looked. We finished quickly (or as quickly as hobbits can; most of the others had already left) and went outside.   
  
Pip was getting worried and we were about to go look for her when she came into the hall, holding in her hand a large bunch of yellow flowers with some other small pink ones mixed in. They had large, bright heads and a very soothing fragrance, which I couldn't help but relish as she came over merrily. So this was where she had been at breakfast, getting flowers?  
  
"Morning," she said, "I brought some flowers, and I can tell you, they weren't easy to find; autumn is really starting to show." I was amazed at her, once again.  
  
"You missed a meal to find flowers?!" I said and she nodded.   
  
"Wow!" Said Pippin, just as taken aback as me. How could she miss a meal? She giggled at he look on our faces.  
  
"Oh you two hobbits and your meals! Come on then, lead the way!" She said mock- scoldingly. She clasped the flowers and went forwards a step or two, then turned, waiting for us to go in front of her.  
  
It turned out Frodo's room was the floor below hers, in the hospital wing, and in the same room she had been in when she arrived. Which I was glad to hear, because it was a really lovely room, very airy and open and peaceful. I peeped my head in first, just to check no-one else was in there and was surprised to find that even Sam had gone.   
As we went in Elenya remarked; "I wonder where Sam is. Shouldn't he be here?"   
  
Things like these could tell you that Elenya had paid attention to what we had told her yesterday; even she knew Sam should be here, looking after (or as the rest of us would call it 'fussing' over) Frodo.  
  
"Well he has to eat sometime, I suppose," I answered confidently. Elenya turned and gave me a half-amused, half-exasperated look. She walked over to the bed, with me and Pippin behind her, and stood looking down at Frodo.  
  
He seemed to be unconscious and he was very pale, but he had a frown of worry on his face. His hair was matted to his head and he had beads of sweat on his forehead, but I knew for a fact he was stone cold to the touch.   
  
He had a large bandage around his shoulder, covering the wound. I realised his pyjama shirt was open, and that he had a gold chain on his neck, tucked into his pyjama; I wondered if that had been done on purpose.   
  
I looked up at Elenya and she was standing there completely still, looking down at Frodo with a mixture of compassion and concern on her face- she obviously hadn't noticed the chain.   
  
I was about to speak when we heard the door open. We turned to see Sam standing there, looking confused, and then angry.  
  
"Who is she?!" He exclaimed furiously. Elenya stepped forward.  
  
"I'm Elenya- Merry and Pippin brought me up here to come and see Frodo." Sam didn't even look at her as she spoke to us.  
  
"And why is she here? Have you two been spreading our business around Rivendell?!"   
  
Then Elenya, Pippin and I began to speak at the same time. I was really irritated that Sam was being like this- he had no right to be so rude, acting as though Elenya weren't there.   
  
Pippin however, having the loudest voice out of the three of us, so he was the one got heard as he yelled, loud enough for the whole valley to hear.  
  
"We didn't spread it round! We only told Elenya, she's our friend; we keep her secrets and she keeps ours!!!" He shouted at Sam. Elenya stopped trying to explain and just stared at Pip, with a really touched look on her face.  
  
"Oh and what secrets might these be?! If you know about ours, then I should be allowed to know yours!!" Sam barked at Elenya. I knew she wouldn't want that;  
  
"Sam, that's beside the point! She only here because she wants to make sure Frodo is okay" I said, or began to say, but Elenya broke in, speaking quietly, but each syllable was filled with quiet rage. Her face was like a block of stone, cold and impassive. I was actually quite scared, that voice and the look on her face suggested that Elenya would be a deadly enemy, if you got her angry.  
  
"No, no Merry," She said quietly, lifting up her sleeve and pulling at her bandage, "If it pleases Sam then by all means, we should let him see. But I assume I'll be allowed to stay, or at least be forgiven for being here!"   
  
The bandage fell away and Sam looked horrified and shocked. I wondered if Elenya would tell us all why they happened. But she didn't, she just put the bandages back on and stared defiantly at Sam with her arms crossed. Sam recovered and turned red, looking ashamed of himself.  
  
"I'm really very sorry; I didn't mean to offend you at all I-" He didn't get to finish;  
  
"It's okay; I suppose you were just worried about him, that's all." Elenya replied, gracefully accepting Sam's apology, though you could tell she was mastering her anger.   
She turned back to the bed and sat down, looking at poor Frodo again. She picked up her flowers, which up till then had been forgotten and began to speak to him, as though he could hear her.  
"Hello Frodo. My name is Elenya I brought you some flowers, you see? You don't know me, but I have been talking to Bilbo, and he misses you terribly ever since he left Hobbition. I suppose these flowers; they won't do much, but I do know that flowers always make me feel better when I'm sick, so I don't know, maybe they'll help you too."   
  
Frodo continued to toss in his sleep, but the frown on his face seemed to ease a little. Elenya continued to talk to him about how much he would love Rivendell when he woke up as she gently pushed his curly hobbit-hair out of his eyes. The rest of us said nothing, but simply listened to her.   
  
I occasionally looked at Sam, who was looking at Elenya in total and utter awe. He, like all hobbits had been brought up to think that all Big People are either stupid and clumsy, or stupid and evil. And I knew that right then, as he watched a complete stranger tend to someone he had know for years with as much care as he himself would have taken, Sam realised that there may be more to the world outside the Shire than he had been taught as a lad.  
  
----------*----------   
  
We spent the whole day in Frodo's room, with Bilbo coming in halfway through the day, and Lord Elrond frequently coming in to tend to Frodo. I saw, as he answered Elenya's questions about how Frodo was and how Elrond thought he would be tomorrow, that he thought the same as me and Pippin.   
  
He knew there was something different about Elenya, which went past the fact that she wasn't lady-like and past her unusual concern and humility. You could see it on his face as he spoke, except he wasn't trying to see what it was- I think he was trying to put it into context.  
  
I wondered that night as I went to bed, but this time I didn't mention it to Pip, though I don't think I would have needed to, I think Pip had seen it too.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*………………… ……….. ………………………… ……………….  
  
Michelle had spent exactly 53 minutes and 17 seconds walking- to get to her first school dance. Michelle normally stayed away form dances; it was too much of a chance to be noticed, and to have people cause trouble.   
  
But she had to come this time; she couldn't believe it-she had been invited by the most popular guy in school, Jason Adams! Michelle had fancied him since year 6 and at last he had finally noticed her! She had spent a months worth of wages on a new black dress and gorgeous shoes, and had her hair put up at the hairdressers especially.   
  
But now, Jason was late, and she had had to walk all the way to school in 5 inch stilettos. She had just entered the parking lot when she saw Jason's best mate Will, leaning on his car, talking his date. He saw her and yelled over;  
  
"There you are! Jason thought you had ditched him! He passed you house and you mum said you'd left!" Michelle brushed a stray curl out of her eyes.  
"Well where is now?!" She called over, not thinking to ask why Jason had been 30 minutes late to pick her up. Will shouted loudly;  
  
"Inside, but you'd better hurry up! It'll be over soon!" Michelle said nothing, but walked faster, and only stopped to check her hair in a car's side mirror quickly- not bad for someone who had walked all the way here!  
  
No frizz, hair still pretty, make-up impeccable. She went to go into the gym, prepared to dazzle everyone. Tonight she was going to show them she was cool, and that she wasn't a loner, if Jason Adams liked her, then she had to have some kind of status.  
  
The door didn't seem to want to open so she pushed it with all her might, and fell inwards, and then got hit over the head with 10 litres of grease, taken from the canteens deep fat fryer.   
  
She screamed and when she managed to lift her head, she saw everyone wetting themselves laughing at her, with Jason standing at the front, high-fiving Will. Now she understood everything- why Jason and asked her to come and why Will was so intent on getting her inside.   
  
With all the dignity she could find, she stood up and turned to leave out the door. But instead, she slipped in the grease and fell over ripping her dress. She was being deafened by the sound of jeering laughter from all around her. This time she made it up and ran away from school hoping to block out the laughter, but it still echoed in her ears.  
  
When Michelle got home, her mum didn't recognise her. Michelle's new dress was torn apart and one of her shoes was missing. Her month's wages had been wrecked in less than a minute. Her brown hair had come down and was now plastered to her head and her make up (especially her mascara) had run from all the hopeless crying she had done on the way home. She went straight upstairs and threw herself into bed, ignoring the smell of hundreds of school dinners that lingered in her skin, and tried desperately to block out the laughter, but she never could.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*Elenya's POV*  
  
I sat up completely straight in my bed, as though hit by an arrow. I was aware of a lot of things at once, so much that it was almost hard to take it all in. Firstly, my whole body felt sticky, as though I had washed in something greasy.   
  
My face felt odd, almost stiff, like after you have been crying a lot. I knew also that it was just before dawn- the sky had that greyness about it. And I was also aware that today, the 24th of October was going to be important, for two reasons, but I didn't know what those reasons were.  
  
I could remember a lot of strange things, mainly about a large stone-like building, with bright lights and the strangest music coming from it. I remembered being soaking wet and falling over. And for some reason I still felt embarrassed, as though I had done something terribly stupid.   
  
Although it was quite light, I lit a candle on my bedside table and took it over to my dressing table. Looking in the mirror, I was horrified to see my eyes red and puffy from crying and my face all smudged and stained. Around my eyes there were black streaks, my cheeks were runny rouge and around my mouth was pale pink. I remembered something about that, but I was unsure why my make up had run like that.   
  
Looking at my bed there was none on my pillow, just all over my face. What was going on? Quickly I washed and scrubbed my face as hard as I could, making sure I got all last traces of the black off from around my eyes. Then a sat there, quite sure I was waiting for something- but unsure what it was, just that it would happen soon.  
  
Sure enough, within a couple of minutes one of Arwen's chief maids, Miriel, came into the room, about to call out, before she saw sitting look at her.  
"Why Lady Elenya, should you not be in bed?" She exclaimed in surprise, then lowering her eyes, knowing she had stepped out of her place.   
  
I hated this; I was being treated by servants as though I was better than them. I wasn't anything better than a servant! I liked Miriel, she was nice and kind, if a little scatterbrained, and I didn't think it right to treat her as though she was below me, so I treated her just as politely as she did me.  
  
"Oh, I just couldn't sleep, but what was it you wanted?" I asked kindly. She suddenly remembered whatever it was she had to tell me.  
  
"Lady Arwen told me to come and fetch you; you are wanted down at the stables as soon as possible!" She answered as she went to the cupboard and began getting out my plain dress. I knew at once what this was about.  
  
"I can save you some time!" I cried moving past her and pulling out a deep blue shawl, and draping it over my shoulders. Miriel looked as though she wanted to tell me to get dressed, but she must have though it wasn't her place because she simply lowered her eyes and motioned for me to leave the room, blowing out the candle as we left.  
  
I knew I was right.   
----------*----------  
  
The first thing I saw when I, creaked open the heavy doors of the stables was Boromir feeding his horse. Everyone looked around at me (Boromir's face breaking into a weary smile) but I didn't notice anyone else was in the room, I ran across the room ignoring the mud and hay slipping beneath my feet.   
  
I ran over to Boromir and almost leapt into his arms, but controlled my self and gave him a huge squeeze around the middle. I was so glad to see him! He hugged me back hard.  
  
"How have you been?" I asked, "Did you find them? Are you okay? You look tired, are you tired?" I pestered him.   
  
He laughed softly but didn't answer and just said, "How are you Lady Elenya? I'm sorry I took so long"   
  
"That's okay, I found some new friends," I giggled, but then seeing the severe look on his face added, "But I am so glad you are back, it's not the same without you!" I realised I was still hugging him and so I let go and stood back. Suddenly, he turned bright red and averted his eyes.  
  
"But, you, you're wearing your nightdress" he stuttered. Before I could even say anything, I heard two very familiar laughs from across the room.  
  
"You'll never change, will you?" One of them said simply. Looking past Boromir, I saw none other than Ethion and Ondion standing with Legolas and some other elves on the other side of the stable, all of them apart from Ehtion and Ondion looking puzzled or confused. I walked over slowly, scarcely daring to believe what I was seeing.  
  
"But, I though you wanted to have some piece and quiet for a little while? Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Rivendell! I can't believe you two! HELLO, HOW ARE YOU??!!!"   
My voice started off as a quiet mumble, but the end I was near screaming, and lost in both their arms, with kisses on the cheeks and them both patting my arm and all of us laughing together.   
  
I realised then that, for elves, Ethion and Ondion were amazing open and laid back, all the others were frowning at us (apart from Legolas who had a bemused smile on his face). But I didn't care; we were talking about what the other was doing and how we loved Rivendell and all sorts when Legolas managed to break in.  
  
"But how long have you all known each other for then? And how did you chance to meet?" Ethion answered;  
  
"Well my dear Legolas, this", he gestured at me, " this elf-friend, this maiden, so highly regarded, which you see before you today, was nothing more than a simple barmaid when we met her!" I was outraged at this,  
"  
Well it was these two who were a bad influence on me! Were it not for them, I may still be working at home, having a good reputation in Gwendil!"   
  
I said this all perfectly seriously, but everyone knew I was lying, I wouldn't be in Gwendil now if I was paid!   
  
Arwen spoke, which was a surprise, as I hadn't noticed she was there. She was standing next to her father, talking to Bilbo, and two people I had never met before, but I knew exactly who they were.   
  
One was old and was wearing a grey cloak and a big blue hat. He had long white hair and a beard which flowed over his robes and he was leaning on a staff, smiling pleasantly.   
  
The other was lean and tall, his skin was completely weathered- I could tell he had done a lot of travelling in his years. His eyes were grey-green and right now were focused on me, with a look of interest in them, and that interest was directed at me. . .  
  
"So are you happy I sent Miriel to wake you up then?" Arwen spoke meekly.  
  
"Oh very much, thank you!" I replied as I walked over to her, nodding my head at each of them in turn.   
Bilbo then spoke to me; "Elenya, this is an old friend of mine, his name is Gandalf"   
  
I almost said 'I know' but stopped myself just in time, instead nodding and answering,  
"It's pleasure to meet you, Gandalf, I am Elenya"   
The look on my face must have said what my mouth hadn't because Gandalf said; "My pleasure, I assure you," and then turning to Bilbo, "True, she never misses anything, do you Elenya?"   
I giggled and with all respect answered, "No sir, of course not" Then the other man spoke lightly,  
  
"And then, do you know who I am?" I smiled and answered, obviously thinking I wouldn't know. But I was out to surprise him;  
  
"Might you be Strider? The Strider who arrived with Merry and Pippin recently? Strider of the Rangers?" I smiled more at the surprised look on their faces, and then strider smiled, taking my hand and bowing.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, lady Elenya. So you have met Merry and Pippin then? You poor thing!" He joked lightly; I knew he was only joking, so I nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ah such a curse to bear!" I sighed, putting my hand up to my forehead, and then promptly dropping the act and laughing again.   
  
We continued to talk all of us mainly Bilbo and Boromir and I, but I noticed that in the rest of the time, Arwen said nothing more, but stared out at Strider form under her lashes, as though hypnotised.  
  
I smiled inwardly, knowing that she wasn't looking at him in just admiration.  
  
----------*----------  
  
I had sent Boromir to get some rest and told Ethion and Ondion to do the same. Gandalf had gone to see Frodo and Strider had disappeared somewhere with Lord Elrond and so had Arwen.   
  
I spent the morning with Bilbo, reading over his book- since he had at last finished it! He had bound it in soft leather and made inscriptions on the spine, it really was beautiful. Reading over the book was different now that I had met Gandalf; I could picture him doing every movement and gesture whether or not it was described.   
  
I was just about to suggest to Bilbo that we go and get elevenses when we heard the patter of four sets of feet and a lot of laughter.   
  
Looking up the path I saw Merry hugging Sam and both of them were gazing happily at Pippin who was jumping up and down and clinging onto none other than Frodo. As we looked at them, they noticed us and Frodo sped down the path towards us (well towards Bilbo really).   
  
He was wearing brown breeches and a brown waistcoat. His angelic face still had the look of a sick person; his eyes were still puffy and red and he was still quite pale. But his hair was no longer plastered to his head and now bounced with each bound he took.   
  
His eyes- now that they were open- I could see were huge, and very blue, but not in the same way as Legolas' eyes, his didn't have that wisdom which came from so many years of stored knowledge.   
  
He looked so happy to see Bilbo, and it was so good to see him up. I helped Bilbo up and watched as he hugged Frodo tightly, while holding onto the book. Merry, Pippin and Sam were all beaming at me and Sam had tears in his eyes.   
  
"Frodo my lad!" Cried Bilbo as the two hobbits clung on tightly to each other. When they stepped back from each other, I could see they shared a lot of the same qualities. They both had that look of mischievousness in their faces and they both looked so contented to be in each others company.   
  
"It's good to see you up again, Frodo," I smiled meekly, clutching the book to my chest and resting my chin on the top. He looked at me, still smiling, and I could tell he had been told about me.  
  
"You must be Elenya, thank you for the flowers, they did help, I think" he replied. I grinned, handed him the book and turned to go.  
  
"I'll see you all later on, you have a lot of catching up to do" I called over my shoulder as I strode away.  
  
I felt that I didn't belong there, not because of anything anyone else had done, but of my own accord. I decided I would go and find Legolas and see if he would 'teach' me how to spar. I was quite sure I had cracked him, so perhaps I could learn something new.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
Well that's all for now, I'm currently writing about how Elenya will leave Rivendell (though that isn't the next chapter) and IT IS HARD!!!!   
I will see you soon, or as soon as I get at least 2 reviews off you lot! That's the price you pay *mwahahahahaha!*  
Carla  
x-x-x 


	7. Some eyes cannot be fooled

Well here is Chapter six everyone. Once again disclaimer is in Chapter 1, in case you want to be bored. This chapter has been a while coming, but it is here now, so start the party!!!!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Some eyes cannot be fooled  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Elenya's POV*  
  
I didn't actually find Legolas that day, and since I didn't want to disturb Boromir when he was resting, I spent the whole day with Miriel, wandering Rivendell and pausing to read some elvish poetry. She told me that night there was a special dinner to be held, in honour of Frodo being awake and well again. We had a lot of time that day, and between us, we cooked up a brilliant plan.  
  
  
  
At six o'clock she arrived at my room, with a brown paper package. Firstly, she washed my hair, making extra sure it was perfectly clean, even though I had washed it the night before.   
  
She then did my hair, taking a piece from my temple on either side and plaiting it around the back of my head, joining them together and letting them drop down. She then handed me the brown paper package and when I opened it I was amazed. Inside was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen.   
  
It was mid-toned pink velvet, embroidered on the bodice with gold, like climbing vines. It has a large scoop neck that was very close to completely revealing my shoulders and fluted sleeves, but not as long as my old dress had, which I was grateful for ( my other sleeves were really starting to annoy me).   
  
"It's quite daring! But it's so beautiful! Thank you!" I exclaimed as I slipped it on.  
  
"I thought you would like it" she smiled meekly. Then she put some make-up on me and let me look at myself in the mirror.   
  
  
  
I didn't recognise myself at first. I looked so beautiful! I hadn't had my hair down in years, except to wash it, and at first I couldn't believe how long it had gotten. My face looked so different with the make-up.   
  
My eyes looked bigger and my cheeks looked a little flushed. My lips were bee stung and soft pink and then the candlelight! The candlelight was making my hair look golden and my face seemed to glow as though with some other-worldly light. I was so amazed at what I saw in front of me. I turned to Miriel and held both her hands.  
  
"Thank you so much," I whispered. Just then my door was pushed open and Arwen came in, if she was surprised, she didn't show it.  
  
"Miriel, you were right, she does suit the pink better than the green." Miriel nodded.  
  
"Hold on . . . you knew?" I exclaimed loudly. Miriel and Arwen giggled.  
  
"Of course, you don't think Miriel would keep this from me, now do you?" I couldn't help but giggle at myself for being so blissfully ignorant.  
  
"Now remember," Arwen said, "act like a lady! Keep your eyes down most of the time, and be quiet and don't speak out of turn. We'll see if anyone can recognise   
  
you!"   
  
I nodded, willing myself to follow those rules. I was going to prove that I could be a perfect lady but not because I wanted to be all lady-like, I was doing this to see the look on everyone's face when they found it was me in this dress. But I had taken care to make sure no-one else knew that!  
  
"Be down there in about 30 minutes, we need to go and get ready. We need to look our best," Arwen said in worried way, and both she and Miriel hugged me before leaving the room.   
  
I knew why she was taking so much care, and why she seemed worried, I called Arwen back, and said, "He will love you, no matter what you look like Arwen." She smiled grimly.  
  
"So you know then," it wasn't a question, it was a statement. "What do you think about it, about us?" She asked very seriously.  
  
"Well, it's not my place, but I do think love, whoever it finds and how, and whatever form it takes, should be valued and appreciated." I answered also gravely.  
  
"Thank you," She said, hugging me again, "If only more were as wise as you" She turned and left, leaving me to my thoughts. Me? Wise?  
  
----------*----------  
  
Even though I had 30 minutes warning, I still managed to be late. When I got down to the hall where we were to be eating, mostly everyone was there already. I strode in, careful to keep my eyes down and I made sure to resist the urge to call out to the people I knew. However, everyone in the room stopped to stare at me, probably because I was late, even if only by five minutes.   
  
When I did look up quickly, I saw at one end of the room, there was a little raised platform where Elrond, Gandalf, Arwen, Frodo and two others elves were sat. Frodo looked so out of place, mainly because he was propped up on several cushions so he could eat properly.   
  
He saw me looking at him and smiled at me, but only out of politeness, which puzzled me. Ignoring this, I gracefully took a seat opposite Miriel, and tried to take no notice of the eyes which were upon me from all over the room.  
  
"Well?" I asked softly, "How was that?" She smiled at me,  
  
"Aside form being late, very well done, are your friends here?" I looked around.   
  
At a small table near Frodo's, Merry, Pippin and Sam and Bilbo were sat and they were looking over in my direction in a very interested way. Across the room, Legolas, Ethion and Ondion were sat at a table with some other Mirkwood elves, and Ethion and Ondion said something softly to Legolas and he looked again at me, but I looked down at the cutlery in front of me, remembering what Arwen had told me.   
  
Boromir was closest to my table, seated with the other men, including Strider, yet he was looking around the room, maybe searching for me. I had to suppress a giggle- if only he knew I was right here, and that I was being such a lady, just like he wanted!   
  
The dinner that night was delicious, completely surpassing anything I had ever tasted before, even in Rivendell. Everything seemed to have more taste than I knew, and there wasn't enough of anything to eat.   
  
I talked politely to Miriel and her friends, some of whom talked about me, saying I was nice, but very odd (I had to turn my laugh hastily into a cough at that point). The only thing which annoyed me was the fact that, although everyone else had stopped staring, every time I looked up, I saw Merry and Pippin blatantly staring at me, sometimes nudging Sam.   
  
After a good hour of this, I got so sick of them that I stuck my tongue out when no-one else was looking. At once they both grinned at each other and bent their heads down to whisper to Bilbo and Sam. I suddenly realised that my plan of not being recognised had gone terribly wrong, but that didn't matter too much now, I was having such a good time, I didn't care about not being myself anymore.  
  
At the end of the meal the men stood up to leave first and Miriel told me they were going across the corridor to another great hall where many songs would be sung and many tales told.   
  
A few minutes after all the men had gone, all the women followed them through and at first I was unsure who I should go to, so I stood with Miriel and the other elven-maidens feeling completely out of place.   
  
On the other side of the hall, there were some elves playing harps and flutes and many different instruments. Before long, many voices around the room had begun to sing a low mournful song and there were other elves dancing in the middle of the hall.   
  
Looking around, I saw Ondion dancing with a red haired elf with brown eyes, while Ethion stood at the side, talking to Legolas and laughing merrily. Near the balcony sat the hobbits.   
  
I was quite sure Bilbo was telling a tale; everyone nearby was listening intently, and smiling. Boromir was sitting with some other men, also deep in conversation, but he was starting straight at me, lost in thought. I quickly lowered my eyes and joined in the conversation more.   
  
  
  
A few minutes had gone by when Ethion came over to us, bowing low;  
  
"Would one of you graceful maidens grant me the pleasure of a dance?" As he bowed he looked up, seeing us all smile and begin to preen ourselves, well apart from me!  
  
He looked at each of us, and then turned to me. All the others, including Miriel were standing tall, presenting themselves at their best, as I shrunk and tried to blend in with the wall behind me.   
  
I didn't know why, I had known Ethion for years, and had been much more open than this before, but all the same I kept my eyes down. Perhaps he didn't recognise me- had I really been that good? He took my hand and asked softly;  
  
"Would you be willing to dance m'lady?" I blushed and nodded, and he led me out onto the floor.   
  
I looked back at Miriel, who seemed to be caught between jealousy and   
  
happiness, on my part. This song was slightly faster, the eleven voices rising around us. I didn't look up at him, just looked down in silence.   
  
"What's the matter?" he asked, "cat got your tongue?" I was getting ready to be outraged (of course, in the most lady-like way) when he laughed at me delicately and added,  
  
"Oh come on Elenya, it's normally all I can do to get you to stop talking!" I laughed too, realising I wouldn't be able to fool everyone, especially not him.  
  
"Was I that obvious? I though I had done quite well!" he twirled me round.  
  
"Well we weren't sure at first, and Legolas really did take some convincing. But I must say, you do look a million times more beautiful than usual!" He looked down at me proudly and I saw across the room Ondion was doing the same.  
  
"Than usual?" I grinned.  
  
"Well we have to accept, you're a lady now, a woman-aren't you?" I looked down.  
  
"Well I have come of age, now I'm 19 and all."  
  
"I don't understand why in Gwendil, they think 19 is old and wise enough to be considered 'grown-up'. Less than twenty years upon this earth is not enough." Ethion pondered out loud.  
  
"Well, men have much less time than elves. We have to hurry, no matter how much we wish it wasn't so." I sighed despondently.   
  
I hated bringing this up, because I knew one day soon, both Ethion and Ondion would depart for the Grey Havens with all their kin, and leave Middle-Earth behind forever, along with me. He gently lifted my chin and looked into my eyes and said, as though reading my mind;  
  
"We are not leaving. You have to understand that, we will always be here for as long as we can be. Middle-Earth is where we lay, so Middle-Earth is where we stay. You won't ever be alone, no matter where you are. Ondion will not leave without me, or I without him, and neither of us wants to leave our home. "   
  
I met his eyes and smiled. The song ended and the couples began to split up. We walked over to where Legolas and Ondion were standing with some other Mirkwood elves. Ondion came swiftly over to me and grinned;  
  
"Look at you! Legolas would not believe it was you, but we knew better."   
  
"Personally I think you should be angry, I mean, I know I would be if someone hadn't thought enough of me to known I could present myself like this!" Ethion added, leaning on his twins shoulder and looking very grave.   
  
I caught on and turned to, pretending to look furious. Legolas, who looked as though he didn't know whether this was a joke or not backed away. But just as he was waiting for the blow to fall, waiting for me to start screaming or have a go at him.  
  
I curtsied low, keeping my eyes down and succeeding in being the perfect lady. Legolas breathed again; I HEARD HIM!   
  
I spent a good while conversing with Legolas, Ondion and Ethion as most of the other elves drifted away, not caring to hear our little stories. I had never known that Legolas was in fact a prince of Mirkwood, and that Ondion and Ethion were the sons of a high minister in the king's court, or that the three had known each other for hundreds of years, before I had even been thought of.   
  
I wanted to hear more about them, because now all the little stories in my 19 years didn't seem enough to compare. They had been mischievous, sneaking away from all he places they were meant to be, to places they wanted to be. I loved it all!  
  
After hearing many songs, and listening to many tales, I decided to get a bit of air, and so I excused myself and went out onto the balcony. Rivendell was just beautiful by night as by day. Every light was on, but seemed tiny next to the brightly lit hall behind me. I sat sideways on the railing and stretched my legs out, taking it all in. Suddenly there was a movement behind me, and there stood Boromir. Before I could speak, he did.  
  
"Excuse me m'lady. I don't mean to interrupt, but I was wondering if you might know where lady Elenya is?" He was being overly polite, and I could tell he didn't know it was me, so I decided to play along just for fun.  
  
"Lady Elenya?" I asked, "Is she that young lady I often see you wandering with? I remember she was very upset a while ago, was that when you and the others left for a while?" He looked down; I could tell he was embarrassed.   
  
Eventually he answered; "Uh, yes, but do you know where she is tonight? You two keep the same company and I haven't been able to find her."   
  
"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen her tonight, and the others have not spoken of her. I'm afraid it isn't my place to ask, but you two are very good friends, are you not?"   
  
I don't know why I asked, it just came out of its own accord. He looked more embarrassed but made an effort and answered.  
  
"Yes, I don't know why, but ever since I found her, I have been very protective of her; I would never want to see her harmed. She is such a kind person, but I cannot see what is different about her, I know there is something, but I don't know what it is, if you understand me."   
  
I nodded and made a neutral sound. Bless Boromir, he was so sweet, now I felt awful for having made him say that, imagine if he found out that I had heard all that; he would be so embarrassed! I knew if I were in his position I would be furious, even if I knew this wasn't intended. I swung off the railing and just as I was about to say something- to try and somehow show myself and apologise, a voice came from behind us,  
  
"Elenya! There you are! We knew it was you! Why haven't you come over to talk to us yet?" Pippin ran over to me and made to pull me inside, but paused.  
  
"You look really beautiful tonight; you should wear your hair down all the time!" I realised now why he paused; it didn't seem appropriate for him to be pulling around a lady like myself. I smiled warmly at him, trying to ignore the look of shock on Boromir's face.  
  
"Thank you Pippin, but I-" I wanted to stay, and as much as I liked him, I wanted Pippin to leave so I could apologise to Bormir, but Pippin was already pulling me inside. I turned round to at least say something, anything to Boromir, but he was leaning over the railing with his back to me.   
  
  
  
We went inside and Pippin led me over to where Merry, Frodo, Sam, Bilbo and Gandalf were sitting, all smoking their pipes. As we paused in front of them I dropped a curtsey. They all looked half suspiciously at me.  
  
"Oh as if you didn't know!" I cried, sitting down on the floor. We all burst out laughing, and Gandalf leaned forward, saying softly;  
  
"You did a very good job of fooling everyone, but some eyes you just can't fool". I giggled looking around at my friends.   
  
"You look so different like this!" Merry exclaimed. I frowned;  
  
"Is that good different, or bad different?"   
  
"The thing is," said Bilbo, "You look very pretty either way, but I think you prefer dressing the other way, don't you?" I began looking down and fiddling with my fingers; this was something I couldn't really explain properly.   
  
"I do like dressing like this, its lovely, but I don't think I could do it everyday, I like the way I normally dress and acting the way I normally do."   
  
"Well there are some eyes that can never be fooled." Mused Bilbo thoughtfully  
  
"You look very, very pretty; I thought you were an elf at first" I looked up; that was Sam who was mumbling into his chest! He was bright red when he said, so I decided just to smile and move the conversation on, and save him any more embarrassment.  
  
We all soon began to talk, firstly about the food and how delicious it was, but then moved onto all sorts of other things. I talked a lot more with Frodo who was quite serious, but was trying his best to join in with everyone else's good mood.   
  
It took me an hour to realise Boromir hadn't come back in yet. I excused myself quickly and went out onto the balcony. Boromir was still standing there, just as I had left him, leaning over the balcony and looking down.   
  
I walked quietly over to him, and lent on the railing, exactly like he was. He didn't say anything, and I was about to say how sorry I was but he broke in first.   
  
"You have to now." He said simply. What on earth did he mean?  
  
"What are you talking about?" I blurted out. He looked at me quickly, and he was deadly serious. I couldn't hold his gaze for long.  
  
"I don't mind, and I won't hold it against you, but you have to act as thought you were in my position before; what would you have said? Go on."   
  
I gulped, and decided that I owed him this after I had accidentally embarrassed him.   
  
"Well, of course I am good friends with Boromir. If anything, I owe him. He saved my life, and while he is a gentleman and makes nothing of it, I know it is a big deal and I'm very grateful, but it's more than that. He's such a kind person, and he never talks down to me, even after all the things he's seen and done, and he always treats me like an equal even though I'm not as old or wise or great as him. He's always kind and willing to listen to me, and I'm sure he'd always look after me if I needed it, maybe even if I didn't; I'm just lucky to have met him."   
  
I carried on looking down as if I hadn't just thought aloud for him to hear. After a while, when the silence had dragged on too long, I spoke;  
  
"So are we even then?" I looked up and he was smiling at me.  
  
"More than." He took my arm and turned to lead me inside. "I must say, you are a proper lady aren't you? Even if you don't show it often." He stopped as we were almost at the door. "But I must say I do prefer you normally; you have a lot more to say."   
  
I smiled and gently slapped him in the arm, before we went inside to join the hobbits and Gandalf again.   
  
----------*----------  
  
I decided to leave quite early, in fact I was one of the first to l go, even though it was nearing the middle of the night. I didn't want the night to end, but I knew (for some reason) that I needed to get back to my room and get to bed.  
  
I got changed and put on my nightdress and was standing admiring my pink dress when I heard the softest movement in the path I knew was under my window. And then I heard low voices.   
  
I shifted over to the window, as quietly as possible, but the voices stopped. I held my breath, not moving, barely even thinking until they started again. I didn't know why I needed to hear this conversation, but I knelt down next to the open balcony door and waited.  
  
". . . Well then where do you think it will be?" Said the first voice, low and smooth.  
  
"I'm not sure, I think it may be, you know, the one past Elrond's main study?" This voice was a man's also, but more stronger and sly almost.  
  
"They are discussing the outsiders, aren't they? And what is to be done about-"  
  
"Shush!" The second hissed. "Do you want to be heard? We are not meant to know, we are only servants! You know that!!" They paused, probably listening for sounds. I   
  
willed my heart to stop beating so loudly.  
  
"But," the first one said "Will she not be going, are they not to discuss about her?" I knew at once that I was she and I desperately wanted to hear more.  
  
"I don't know!!" Hissed the other impatiently. "Everyone knows she is different, but I don't think even Gandalf and Elrond together are sure what it is, or where her purpose lies. We should get back to the hall; we will be missed." He whispered, almost although he knew someone was listening, and almost too low for me to hear. I heard the light sound of them moving away from my room.   
  
I didn't move for a good while, I was confused. How was I different? What Elrond think my 'purpose' was? I felt like the way those two had been speaking, it was dangerous and too big a matter for them to deal with.   
  
I knew it must be the dreams, but I thought it must be more than that; dreams weren't that big a matter, were they? But I wasn't even sure if it had anything to do with my dreams!   
  
And I didn't like the way that Elrond and Gandalf were trying to figure me out behind my back. Right then I made my descion; I was going to that meeting tomorrow; and I was going to see what they were discussing.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Well thats this chapter over and done with. . . at last! I will see you soon with Chapter seven, and I want you to remember. . . Radish IS a meat!!  
  
And don't worry, the Company WILL leave Rivendell, i swear it!  
  
Carla  
  
x-x-x 


	8. The Council of Elrond

Well here is the next chapter, the infamous 'council'! Now I know this is a little weird, but as the story goes on, things will become clearer. I hope I haven't butchered it to much, so enjoy as per usual!  
  
(And remember, you can always read the disclaimer in Chapter 1, if you need a laugh!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Council of Elrond  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elenya was really uncomfortable. She had snuck out into this meeting room just after the crack of dawn, to make sure she was there before anyone else. She had put on her travelling clothes and nestled herself up a tree, where two boughs jutted out in opposite directions.   
  
She was half on her stomach, half on her side, so she could see what was going on below her. She had been like this for hours and she was beginning to struggle to ignore the pain in her sides and in her behind.  
  
Elenya had watched them all come in, one by one.  
  
Elrond was there of course, as was Gandalf. Legolas was there with some other elves and Boromir with some other men. There were a few dwarves, who shifted uncomfortably in their seats with narrowed eyes. However, Elenya had not expected to see Frodo there, or Strider. Frodo looked guilty and as though he was carrying a great burden. Strider looked calm, but deep in thought.   
  
They were murmuring quietly when Elrond stood up and raised his hand.  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old; you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." The murmuring was cut short and Elenya had to fight not to gasp.   
  
For months, Elenya had been hearing talk of a shadow growing in the east. That some dark power was growing. But she had thought these were just stories and rumours, and she knew that Elrond would not hold a council over rumours. There really was a power growing in Mordor, in the Black Lands. But she couldn't think what this had to do with her, was she really the 'she' those elves had referred to the night before? Elrond continued;  
  
"Middle- Earth stands upon the brink of destruction; none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate; this one doom." Each person glanced around the circle of seats. "Bring forth the ring Frodo." Elrond said, motioning to a low pillar of stone in the centre of the circle.   
  
All eyes were on Frodo as he got up and slowly placed a plain gold ring on the pillar. He sat back down in his seat next to Gandalf, signing with relief. The murmurs broke out again, and among them, Elenya heard Boromir saying softly; "So it is true…"   
  
Elenya could feel a sort of power coming off this piece of metal, and she knew she wasn't the only one. The silence was unbroken, while each person stared at this ring as though it were someone waiting to kill them. Then, at length Boromir spoke in low voice.  
  
"In a dream, I saw the western sky grow dark, but in the east, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying 'the time of doom is at hand: Isildiur's Bane is found'." As he spoke, he had reached forward to pick up the ring. Gandalf stood up and began to speak, but the voice was not his own.   
  
It was deep and rumbling and in a language Elenya had never heard though it sounded like elvish. It was awful to hear, as though the very earth was protesting. The skies went dark and the birds stopped singing in the trees. Elenya clung desperately onto her tree and closed her eyes tight. Eventually Boromir backed away and Gandalf fell silent, leaning on his staff.  
  
"Never before have words of that tongue been spoken here, in Imladris." Said Elrond gravely. Gandalf turned, still breathing heavily.   
  
"I do not beg your pardon Master Elrond. . ." He spoke to the circle, holding onto his staff, with receding anger in every syllable of his voice. Elenya felt guilty herself, as though she was being told off by Gandalf. And Boromir did nothing but look down at the floor at his feet.  
  
". . For the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." He spoke to Boromir now as he turned and went to his seat. Boromir looked unconvinced.  
  
"Nay, it is a gift; a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring?" He said, shaking his head. Looking around he saw unconvinced and sceptical faces. He spoke louder;  
  
"Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe!" He went on, looking angrily in turn at the people around him. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy; let us use it against him!"   
  
But Strider broke in sternly; "You cannot wield it, none of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master!" Boromir turned to face Strider,  
  
"And what would a ranger know of it?" But Legolas stood up and retorted;  
  
"This is no mere ranger; he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance" All eyes were turned now on Aragorn, and he looked calmly back at Boromir.   
  
"So this. . . is Isuildur's heir. . ." Said Boromir, as though he couldn't believe his ears. Elenya couldn't either, she had read about Isuildur and his kingly deed and the legend of his heir, and here he was, sitting in front of her, and yet she never would have guessed that this mysterious stranger was in fact so important. No wonder Boromir disliked him (to say the least). This ranger should be in his fathers place, reigning over Gondor and one of the great kings of men. Legolas spoke again;  
  
". . . And heir to the throne of Gondor."   
  
"Hav-a dent, Legolas" Spoke Aragorn in elvish. Legolas reluctantly sat down.  
  
"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Said Boromir, glancing at the two of them with so much bitterness in his voice. Elenya was shocked; she had never known Boromir to be anything like this.  
  
"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it." Spoke Gandalf. "We have only one choice, the ring must be destroyed."   
  
Eleyna looked at Frodo suddenly, as she felt something emanating from the Ring. Frodo was looking at it as though it was whispering in his ear and he didn't want to hear what it was telling him. A dwarf with copper brown hair stood up.   
  
"What are we waiting for?" He said nonchalantly as he strode forwards. He grabbed his axe and brought it down on the Ring, only for his axe to break and for him to fly back onto the floor.   
  
As his axe hit the Ring, Elenya felt something catch in her throat making her gasp. Looking down, she saw Frodo's pained expression, and knew he had felt it too. He put his head in his hand and Gandalf leaned over to him.   
  
"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here posses. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom and only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast into the fiery chasm from whence it came." There was a long pause, "One of you must do this"   
  
He spoke as though only just realising that this was the answer. Bormoir broke in, speaking of what Mordor was, of the orcs, and evil and of a giant eye, ever watchful. He sounded so grave and spoke with such conviction and almost fear that Elenya knew it was true, even thought she was hearing the description properly for the first time. Boromir spoke the truth, but they had to do something.  
  
"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" spoke Legloas angrily and standing up, "the Ring must be destroyed!" The dwarf, Gimli snapped incredulously,  
  
"And I suppose you're the one to do it?"  
  
"And what if we fail?" Shouted Boromir, "What will happen when Sauron takes back what is his?" Gimli ignored him and shouted even louder;  
  
"I WILL BE DEAD BEFORE I SEE THE RING IN THE HANDS OF AN ELF!!!"  
  
At this, the elves and the dwarves stood up and began to yell at each other. Legolas put out his arms to keep the elves back while Gimli bellowed;  
  
"NEVER TRUST AN ELF!!" The dwarves all stood stonily behind him, clutching their axes and swords.  
  
The men stood up; some to try and stop the dwarves and elves, and some to argue among themselves. Gandalf stood and began to roar at Bormir and Elrond sat in his chair leaning his head on his hand, sighing.   
  
Elenya couldn't hear a word that was being said. She and Frodo were the only people not shouting. All she could do was take it all in and try to ignore the sense of darkness coming over her. There were words being spoken but not by any of the people in the circle. They were low and Elenya reviled the sound. It drowned out the shouting until all she saw were elves, men and dwarves gesturing and frowning.   
  
Frodo was staring intently at the Ring and then he stood up. Elenya heard him say something, but no-one was listening to him. She knew no-one would, no matter how loud he shouted.   
  
She leapt out of the tree landing lightly on all fours and unnoticed among the arguments. She stood up.  
  
"QUEIT!!!!" She shrieked, throwing her head back. Her single voice, normally so soft and gentle, cut through the many around her and everything stopped briefly. Everyone froze and turned to see what could be making this clear noise, the only sense at the moment.   
  
They turned and saw a short figure wrapped in a grey travelling cloak with the hood pulled low. The figure pulled up the hood and they saw a young girl, red in the face from shouting and looking sternly at them all.  
  
"I think Frodo has something to say . . . go on Frodo," she said in normal, pleasant tone, gesturing for him to go forward.   
  
Now Frodo suddenly felt smaller, and his words seemed stupid and they caught in his throat. At last he said, looking around;  
  
"I will take it; I will take the Ring to Mordor... " Some looked shocked, some surprised, and Gandalf looked utterly miserable at the thought. Frodo's voice faltered as he tried to go on, looking at the faces around him and trying to find the courage to keep going. Taking deep breaths he went on,   
  
". . . though I do not know the way". Gandalf strode forwards and spoke, placing a hand on Frodo's shoulder.  
  
"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, for as long as it is yours to bear."  
  
"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn spoke, standing up and kneeling down in front of Frodo. "You will have my sword." Gandalf glanced quickly at Elrond, with something like triumph in his eyes.  
  
"And my bow. . . " Said Legolas, standing next to Aragorn.  
  
". . . And my axe" Added Gimli, stepping forwards, making Legolas look very down in the mouth. Bormir stood, still looking annoyed.  
  
"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor shall see it done."   
  
Elenya watched them and she too stepped forwards and knelt in front of Frodo. She spoke softly, but with great power in her voice;  
  
"I will come with you, and do whatever I can, for as long as you will have me Frodo." Boromir looked at her out of the corner of his eye and Elrond raised an eyebrow at Gandalf, but no-one noticed.   
  
There was a rustling in the bushes and someone shouted;  
  
"HEY!" They ran forwards and Elenya saw it was Sam! Pushing past Aragorn, he stood next to Frodo and announced,   
  
"Frodo's not goin anywhere without me!"  
  
"Indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not" Smiled Elrond, in a bemused way. Elenya beamed at Sam as he looked sheepishly at the floor and saw that Frodo was doing the same.  
  
"OI! We're coming too!" Shouted Merry as he ran out, closely followed by Pippin.   
  
"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry announced as he and Pippin took their place either side of Frodo.   
  
Elenya giggled as she saw Elrond looking outraged at their cheek! One hobbit was fair enough, but this was getting ridiculous!  
  
"Anyway," stated Pippin "you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. . . quest. . thing…"  
  
"Well that rules you out Pip" said Merry firmly (Pippin looked very hurt).  
  
"10 companions," mused Elrond, " So be it; you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."   
  
Eleyna smiled proudly, she couldn't have chosen better company. She looked down and saw Merry and Pippin looking ecstatic.  
  
Then Pippin said something which left everyone looking confused, and wondering what they had gotten themselves into with this hobbit. He didn't seem to notice, funnily enough.   
  
"Right. Where are we going?" He asked.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*Elenya's POV*  
  
I didn't know why they had asked me to stay here. Gandalf, Elrond and Strider (or Aragorn as I reminded myself) had been standing over in the far corner, talking to each other in low tones for a while now. I had been respectfully staring at my feet, but trying my hardest to hear what they were saying- with no luck at all. My thoughts strayed, and I didn't notice they had stopped taking until my name was called.  
  
"Elenya!" Said Elrond. I snapped my head up.  
  
"Oh, sorry. . . " I mumbled, "I got lost. But why did you want to speak to me?" I knew that they probably wouldn't answer me truthfully but I though I might as well try.   
  
Elrond was about to speak when Gandalf interrupted. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He said, quickly and bluntly.   
  
"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" I had been expecting this, I had thought Elrond would refuse to let me go with Frodo but I thought I had gotten away with it.   
  
Aragorn spoke, and he sounded hesitant, as though he was choosing his words carefully. "What we want to say is. . . Do you understand completely what this means? What you would have to go through?"   
  
I struggled not to roll my eyes and tried to answer in a normal tone. "Yes. I do." They looked at me sceptically. "I know that this is dangerous to say the least, I was listening to you all." Aragorn tried again.  
  
"But, the thing is why? Why would you want to do this, to go into such danger, when you could just . . . go home?" I couldn't believe they were saying this.  
  
"I don't want to go home!" I cried. They all moved back a little. "You don't understand what it is like in that town! I can't take it, I don't want to go back, please, if you don't want me to go with Frodo then I won't, but don't make me go home!"  
  
"But why not?" asked Elrond calmly.  
  
"Because . . . because, its, its just. . ." I had thought these things for so long, but I couldn't seem to but it into words now. I know how I felt in my head; it was just getting the thoughts to my mouth that was the problem. Aragorn looked at me closely.  
  
"Because the people there want nothing more that to sit at home and do what their parents did before them. They don't care about anything outside Gwendil. I'm not like them; I'm not one of them. I don't want to sit at home all day, I want to go out and see the world before I die, and I wasn't meant to live like they do."   
  
"But Elenya, this is not like any journey you have been on. We go for a reason, you will not be safe for so long as you go with us, and that is if you ever come to safety again at all." Said Gandalf gravely, now sitting on a chair a little way away. I couldn't believe what was being said to me. How could they do this, did I look stupid?  
  
"Well then what am I meant to do? Just go home and settle down, never knowing whether or not the company failed or not until there are Orcs killing everyone I care about?!!"   
  
Elrond warned me, but I was having none of it. "Elenya. . ."  
  
"NO!" I cried, standing up form my chair. "I don't care if you don't let me go with the company, I shall just follow you wherever you go, until the end. I am not going to give everything up!!" I had walked away from them now.  
  
"But, why do you want to put yourself in so much danger?" Asked Gandalf.   
  
I had stopped shouting now; there was no point. They would decide that I didn't know what was best for me and sigh and nod their heads in agreement and the company would leave without me. I didn't bother trying, I just spoke.   
  
"I love this land I live in so much. I love that I can come and go as I please, travel where I want and have so much to see and to do. And I love the people, because what they are is the only things that survive. Lives pass and kingdoms fall, but throughout it all, only love, hope and faith remains. If darkness wins, then there will be nothing, life will be as death. There won't be any point. And I don't want to see that happen.   
  
And because. . ." I didn't even finish.  
  
I was looking away from them now, and was already getting ready to go back to Gwendil and pretend to care about the pointless things in life. No-one said anything.  
  
". . . Because- because you are like your father." finished Arangorn softly.  
  
I looked up, what had he said? I must be hearing wrong.  
  
"You- did you know my father?" I asked, barely daring to believe.   
  
"You are the same as he was. He wanted more than anything to live as he chose, and he too loved this world and loved life. I see a lot of him in you. You have his eyes, if nothing else. . ." Aragorn mused. I saw the others silently agreeing. I smiled weakly.  
  
"He was a good person; he would never have wanted to see you left in Gwendil like a caged animal." Elrond added. I knew he meant more than he was saying; the tone of his voice was regretful, as though he had made a mistake.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked. Elrond looked down regretfully.  
  
"Your father hoped that you could be brought up in Rivendell. After he- after his. ."  
  
"After his death," I filled in, managing to control myself and talk calmly.  
  
Elrond continued; "He had hoped that you would be brought here, to Rivendell. But when we tried to fulfil his wishes, we weren't allowed to bring you here; you were in other people's custody. You are lucky fate brought you here in the end."   
  
"So I was meant to grow up here?" My thoughts began to wander, what would my life be like if had grown up in Rivendell? But Gandalf was already talking again.  
  
"But, you see you are. . . different to others. . .And this might affect things -" I stopped him there, I knew what this was now.  
  
"The dreams don't matter. They won't be as bad as that again, I know that for certain. I can tell, that was just a one off thing, I know it is." I looked up, trying my hardest to believe my own words and look it too. It must have worked because Elrond and Gandalf looked at each other, considering. . .  
  
"Fate has brought her here, perhaps. . ." Aragorn didn't need to finish- they had decided together. I was beaming now.  
  
"Yes," said Elrond, "you shall go with the fellowship."   
  
I didn't know what to say to thank them. I had no idea why I was so happy, this wasn't something to celebrate. I was going into darkness and danger, but somehow I didn't care right now.   
  
So long as I wasn't going home; so long as my life had purpose, I didn't care.  
  
"I suppose you had best go and have some lunch, since you skipped breakfast. Merry and Pippin will need someone who will eat as much as them." Gandalf smiled at me behind his beard.   
  
I beamed back at him and turned quickly to go. I remembered my manners and dropped a curtsey. Well as much as I could, I wasn't exactly dressed appropriately.   
  
Just before I reached the door I turned to Aragorn and said; "I suppose you will have a lot of tales to tell me as we travel. . ."   
  
And smirking, I left to go and eat, Gandalf was right, I was hungry.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Now I'm sorry if any of you had the urge to puke during that, but I thought it was very from the heart, although this chapter was quite short. Now I would like some reviews but that's not mandatory! Lol  
  
See you all soon  
  
x x x x x x x 


	9. Fair Rivendell

This is the next chapter, I'm sorry it took so long to update; I've had a lot of work over half term and all that. Now this chapter has a couple of stuff I have to say about it, including disclaimers..  
  
Firstly the 1st song isn't mine; it belongs to the film and is sung by Edward Ross. I always loved it and though immediately of what it might mean, so for the purpose of this fanfic, it's Elenya's ! Also the second song isn't mine, this is form the FOTR book and you also hear some of it at the beginning of that film. It's Bilbo's walking song and I don't own it either. But I though it would be nice to have a sub- conscious, bonding thing there.  
  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own any of LOTR or anything that comes with it, as much as I wish I did. I just have free time to write a story ^_^ Thanks once again for the reviews, much appreciated, answers at the end of this chapter and also, does anyone actually use the favourite story thing? And if so do they know if it works properly?  
  
** **  
* *  
xxENJOYxx  
* * ** **  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
...Fair Rivendell  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Elenya's POV*  
  
The passed quickly after that. Each day seemed shorter, each moment more precious. When I had decided to leave with the Company, I hadn't thought about how hard it would be to leave Rivendell. Every day when I awoke, I made sure to listen to the sounds around me, and each night I looked out over the valley.  
  
Gandalf and Aragorn were often to be found in the library with Elrond, poring over maps and discussing passes and hidden routes that would take us where we needed to go. When they weren't in there, I was often looking at the maps by myself, even though I already knew them roughly by heart.  
  
My father had many maps at home, and when I was younger I had taken the care to redraw them, even the map of the Shire. But even the familiarity of the maps didn't ease the feeling in my stomach.  
  
October faded into November, and before long it was December, and there were three weeks before we left, then two, then one. Soon it was the last day we were to spend in Rivendell. I spent the day with Othion and Endion and with Miriel (Arwen had not told anyone where she was going, but I knew she was with Strider).  
  
None of acted as though anyone was going anywhere. No-one else seemed to want to, and I didn't want to bring it up, because I didn't want to think about leaving Othion and Endion behind. We sent the day walking around Rivendell and talking and laughing even though we were all a little subdued.  
  
I went to see Bilbo too, sitting and talking with him one last time. I flipped through the book again, reading through all the pages, and for no reason I could tell, felt tears coming out of my eyes. I was so sad to have to leave Bilbo, and I knew now slightly how Frodo must have felt when Bilbo had left the Shire. Once you had met and talked with Bilbo, it felt horrid to have to leave him. But I did, but not before agreeing to his promises that I would look after Frodo even though I felt like I was the one who needed looking after, not the other way round.  
  
There was another large dinner that night, so once again I got changed and had my make-up done by Miriel. I looked at myself in the mirror, once again amazed at the apparition who looked back at me. When I went downstairs, I found that another table had been set out, for the 10 of us who were leaving. I sat down in between Boromir and Gimli. I was the last person to the table and everyone greeted me kindly. But I decided that I was going to carry on doing what I had been all day and act happy. Once the meal had started, I leant over to Merry and Pippin;  
  
"You two had better eat up, I daresay we won't have this big a meal for a while."  
  
"Oh don't worry about us we can eat just fine. . ." grinned Pippin, nibbling his bread.  
  
"Well, I am going to eat to my hearts content!" I smiled primly.  
  
"Not very lady-like," remarked Bormir in between spooning soup into his mouth.  
  
"That's beside the point," Said Merry, "You can't eat as much as Pippin and me!"  
  
"Watch me," I grinned. Everyone (apart from Gimli who looked annoyed) looked up; they (like me) knew this was going to end badly.  
  
And so it was quietly agreed. I was going to have an eating competition with two hobbits, one of my less ingenious ideas. We took turns to pick what would be eaten and we were doing fine, until I decided that another round of roast chicken would be fun to try and finish.  
  
Merry and Pippin had been trying to show off, eating more than they needed to, while I had barely finished what I was required. All the time Frodo and Sam had been laughing, while the rest looked on in awe and anticipation.  
  
Most people don't think it to look at me, but when I want to I eat like a PIG! And this was no exception. Merry and Pippin were almost unconscious in their plates when I daintily swallowed my last piece of chicken, dabbing at the corners of my mouth with my napkin and sitting back in my chair. My dress was definitely tighter that it had been at the start of the meal. Even Gimli was laughing by now and soon, so was I.  
  
We were one of the last people to go into the other hall, because the eating had taken so long. When we did get in, we heard quiet mumblings and little snatches of muffled laughter, I could tell we hadn't been very discreet about our little competition. I looked around desperately for Othion and Endion, but I couldn't find them. The ten of us took a place by the window but were soon joined by Bilbo and some other elves. We all laughed and talked for a long while, almost seeming to forget where we were bound tomorrow. At one point, we saw that there were people getting up to sing and play instruments, with everyone watching.  
  
Suddenly Bilbo leant over to me and said; "You should sing that song you showed me!" True, he had heard me humming a song once and I had sung it to him at his request, mainly since he had shared so much with me. But get up and sing now? In front of everyone?  
  
"I can't do that!" I cried. The others looked curious.  
  
"Why not?" asked Boromir, "You have a lovely voice, and I'm sure everyone will enjoy the song." Bilbo was nodding in agreement.  
  
"But I can't what I mean is. . ." I was cut off in my protests, Bilbo was already telling the room that I was going to sing for them. He pulled me to my feet and prodded me in the direction of the instruments. I walked up and stood facing the audience, not sure what exactly I was doing.  
  
But then I saw faces smiling and just forgot about my inhibitions. I opened my mouth and sang slowly;  
  
'When the cold of winter comes  
  
Starless night will cover day  
  
In the veiling of the sun  
  
We will walk in bitter rain  
  
But in dreams  
  
I can hear your name.  
  
And in dreams  
  
We will meet again  
  
When the seas and mountains fall  
  
And we come, to end of days  
  
In the dark I hear a call  
  
Calling me there,  
  
I will go there And back again.'  
  
I finished and looked down, expecting nothing but a quick return to my seat, but was met with polite applause and murmurs. I quickly went and sat down with the others, still keeping my head down.  
  
"See?" Bilbo said, "That was even better than when I heard it last!"  
  
"But, where on earth did you learn such a song?" asked Legolas intently. I paused, I didn't really want to tell the truth; that when I awoke in Rivendell, this song was somehow in my head, and I had loved it since then.  
  
"I can't remember, I think I must have learnt it when I was very small."  
  
"But what is it about?" queried Frodo. I paused again. Again, the truth wasn't exactly suitable or believable. I didn't know what it was about exactly, but I knew it was about something that would happen. I hadn't made the connection before, but when I had sung just now I had thought of someone.. I had no idea why and I didn't know who, but it annoyed me.  
  
"I'm not sure; as I said I don't know where or who I learnt it from."  
  
"Well it's a lovely tune lass and that's no doubt." said Gimli warmly. I was taken aback, he hadn't said that much all night. I bowed my head and meekly thanked him.  
  
----------*-----------  
  
The rest of the night passed to quickly for my liking. The songs all blended into one, the talk into one huge conversation. I was paying so much attention to every little detail, but not really believing that I would be miles away from here by this time tomorrow.  
  
I went up to my room sadly, but didn't go to bed. Instead I got out my travelling clothes, put them on and wandered out onto the balcony. I swung up onto the roof and sat looking down over the valley swinging my legs gently.  
  
I loved Rivendell so much, especially by night. It had a sort of mysticism about it. It was so beautiful and so alive, but yet at the same time, I could see it was fading; that the Rivendell of before me, even my fathers time must have been much more breathtaking. It broke my heart to think that one day; this place might be empty, that no elf would rest here. I tried to distract myself by looking around again.  
  
On the other side of the valley, to my left, I could see two figures standing on a bridge. Their heads were close together and they were holding hands. I knew at once that one was Arwen, and that the other must be Aragorn. They must be saying their good-byes. I worried about them. Had I been right; could love always work, no matter what? Arwen and I had had a few curt conversations on the topic, and she hoped desperately that it would work and so did I, but I wasn't sure if Elrond would allow his only daughter to give her love (and her immortality) to a man, and eventually fade into death. I sighed and went inside, going to bed and hoping I had been right and that it would work out.  
  
My dreams that night were disturbed by visions that unnerved me. There was a cloud flying over me, and an awful sound, of a thousand voices filling my ears. And then. . . daylight and my last morning in Rivendell. . .  
  
----------*----------  
  
Elenya was the last to arrive at the gates. She kept her head down low, but most knew straight away it was her. Those who didn't wondered at this young man, so short and small in stature, yet proud and fierce, until Elenya looked up and they saw her face, pale and sad.  
  
She wore dark grey leggings and thick, fur-lined boots. A moss-green tunic, tightened with a brown leather belt about her waist. She was wearing her grey cloak again, but it was open and the hood was thrown back; it was not needed yet; the weather was still mild. Her hair was pulled into a tight, small bun at the nape of her neck.  
  
She had a bow and quiver on her back pulled over a large pack, stuffed to burst. Her sword, which had so puzzled Boromir that first day he found her, was sheathed at her waist. She looked completely downcast. They had been there only for a little while, standing in silence, waiting. Elrond stood before them now with a cluster of elves to his right and behind him.  
  
The first thing Elenya did as she walked over was go straight over to Ethion and Ondion. She stood before them, none of them making any movement to greet each other; they just looked at each other, as though holding a silent conversation.  
  
Suddenly they all moved forward to hug one another. Ethion and Ondion had their arms around Elenya and she around them. They stood back and as though he had interrupted her, Ondion spoke;  
  
"You are brave and strong. We have faith in you. You will do well." Elenya sighed.  
  
"I know, I am told. But I don't care about doing this well, that's not the point-" They looked at her, as though waiting to see what the point was. She never said.  
  
"N'at aa' mali nesh llie vee' lye uum" (others can care for you as we have done) Spoke Ethion. "You know this is true and you know that you do not need us." Elenya looked down, she obviously disagreed, but she didn't contradict.  
  
Then in turn they took her again in their arms and hugged her hard, eyes closed and faces grim. She had her eyes open, and was leaning into them, hoping to hide the tears in her eyes. Ethion held her face in his hands and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Your path will be dark; you will be lost. But you will find yourself and you will be the only light you need. You are like no other". "Remember that" Added Othion, holding her hand. Elenya didn't quite understand, but she nodded as though she did. She knew what would come next, and she was dreading it with all her heart.  
  
"Namaarie amin elle revanthas, amin elle enna". (Farewell my little friend, my little one). Elenya said nothing, but closed her eyes until they let her go.  
  
Then she turned to Arwen, whose head was bowed. Arwen, like Elenya was on the verge of tears, but she, like Elenya, was controlling herself well.  
  
"Thank you for looking after me when I was here." said Elenya simply. "I won't forget the kindness shown to me by you and your people while I dwelt here. I appreciate it; you made me feel at home even when I was much lowlier than you all. Thank you." Then she paused and spoke in elvish.  
  
"Amin dur llie , leha amin aa' na i' ere enna nae dur aul llie ve' sina" (I belive you, but I may be the only one to believe in you like this.). Arwen looked up under her lashes and said softly;  
  
"One is all that matters. One is the beginning." They both smiled in a secret sort of way, though no one else knew what they spoke of, and neither of them ever told.  
  
----------*----------  
  
Elenya turned and, head down, walked over to the company, standing on the outside edge of the group and faced Elrond, who began to speak. Elenya expected no more than he said; all his advice (although elves never liked to give advice, believing it would change the fate of others, which wasn't their place) had been given to Gandalf already; Elrond had nothing more to say and listened, head bowed.  
  
"The Ring bearer is setting out on the quest for Mount Doom." Elenya looked up quickly at Frodo, who was looking at Elrond steadily, his expression focused.  
  
"For you who travel with him, no bond or oath is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves, and men and all free folk go with you." Elenya (like Gandalf, Legolas and Aragorn) bowed her head with her hand on her heart, correctly accepting the blessing.  
  
"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer." Spoke Gandalf firmly. Elenya saw Frodo look at the elves stood before him and turn to look at the Fellowship. His gaze was less unfocused now, more uncertain.  
  
They parted for him to walk through, watching him look at them each as he passed. Elenya gave him the smallest of smiles, hoping to hearten him a little. He walked to the front, past Gandalf and through the stone gates to where the road forked to the left and to right. Elenya heard him whisper; "Mordor Gandalf; is it left or right?"  
  
"Left," croaked Gandalf in reply, his hand on Frodo's shoulder, guiding him left. They walked out in file, Elenya snatching one last glimpse at Rivendell over her shoulder as she walked; one last look at her beloved Endion and Othion, who stared unsteadily back at her. And then forward, over the heads over Merry and Pippin, and onwards to wherever the company might end up going. She had to look down though; the tears were blurring her eyes too much.  
  
Had she looked at Elrond, she would have found his gaze unsteady too, as he pondered what would become of this; the one that was different, the one who was destined. . .  
  
---------*---------  
  
*Elenya's POV*  
  
We left Rivendell at sunset, walking over the stone bridge as the last ray of light lit up the valley; turning the water to liquid gold. The rivers beneath us bubbled noisily as we crossed the bridge. We climbed out of the valley, all pausing to take one last look at Rivendell. The sun had almost set now, and most of the valley was grey, but below us, Rivendell still shone, as did the running water at its feet.  
  
"Farewell fair Rivendell" I mumbled, feeling once again I was not enough for this rare, beautiful place. Then we turned and continued on our way.  
  
As we walked, a familiar song came into my head and I began to hum quietly. But before long, Frodo was singing along;  
  
". . . Down from the door where it began, Now far ahead the road has gone And I must follow if I can."  
  
I was singing now, as were the other hobbits. This was Bilbo's old walking song and whenever I was to travel far, it always came into my head and cheered me. Our voices rose for the second verse;  
  
"Pursuing it with eager feet, Until it joins some larger way, Where many paths and errands meet, And wither then I cannot say. ."  
  
We all ended jubilantly, almost skipping as we walked. All of us who had sung were singing at each other by now and smiling. Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir looked confused, but I could see Gandalf was smiling behind his beard. Suddenly as fast as it had come, the sudden bout of joy had gone, and slightly disheartened but cheered inwardly, we continued on our way.  
  
......  
  
And now we had come to our camp, which was really nothing more than a dip in the ground with a little stream and a large clump of bushes. We lit a fire and I insisted on catching some fish for our dinner. I had helped Sam cook them over the fire and we were all munching in a content silence when Frodo spoke;  
  
"I like that song." He said simply, making us all look up. It had been hours since we had sung yet he was only speaking now. Everyone was looking at him, puzzled but I had wanted to carry on this conversation, so did I.  
  
"So do I," I answered, "do you suppose it was meant to cheer?" I looked at Frodo, he was deep in thought. He looked into the fire, frowning, and eventually answered.  
  
"I don't thing Bilbo ever meant to do anything, he, he just lived and took what came his way." I paused and though about this, when I was interrupted by a very loud burp form Pippin. He leant back patting his stomach and causing me to smile again.  
  
After dinner I got out my flute and began to play quietly to myself. The tunes were ones I must have been taught when I was very small, because I couldn't remember learning them. These tunes brought back all the memories I had of my father; he always loved music and this flute had been his only real gift to me. After his passing I had found it in the bottom of a chest along with a letter. It had been written on my birth from him and from my mother. I never forgot what it said; 'we love you very much and we are so glad to have you in our lives. We will always be here to look after you, to make sure that the good things in the world, the music and the laughter are always here. One day, when you come of age and you are a woman, you can use this gift we give you; this flute. You can make sure there is always music. We know you will make us proud.' I had kept the presnt unopened until I had turned 19 and now as I played it, wondered what my life may have been like if I had parents. But I stopped myself. Only ill would come of those thoughts.  
  
I looked up to see everyone looking thoughtful. I stopped playing and decided to wade in the stream, while Aragorn and Gandalf spoke quietly, probably about our route. Gimli was taking care of the fire, the hobbits were all laid down and Boromir was sorting something out in the bushes.  
  
Legolas was standing near the top of the dell, perfectly still almost not breathing. This intrigued me, how could he be so still, as though made of the earth itself? I decided to go over and speak to him. I walked over and stood slightly behind him, I opened my mouth to speak, but being an elf, he already knew I was there. That was the disadvantage; when you were around elves, nothing is ever secret.  
  
"How are you?" He asked without turning around. I swallowed my slight shock and answered slowly;  
  
"Not as bad as I thought. Now we are out here, it doesn't seem as bad as when we were leaving. I've never hated leaving somewhere as much as I hated leaving Rivendell. I just, I wish I could have spent more time there." Legolas smiled as he looked back at me.  
  
"But you would have much more different, had you grown up in Rivendell. And I though three months would seem quite long for one as young as you." I decided to ignore the fact that he too knew I was meant to grow up in Rivendell and answered; "Yes, but good things never last long enough to balance out the bad things we see. I suppose that's to make us appreciate the good things more when we leave them behind?" He laughed softly again.  
  
"I wouldn't know. No matter how long you live, some questions can never be answered. You know much for your age; perhaps you will find your answers." I blushed, Legolas seemed to think I was something I wasn't; wise. I was thinking about how someone like Leoglas could think someone like me was astute, but then he interrupted my thoughts;  
  
"You should probably go to bed, I think Boromir is done."  
  
"What?" I turned around, Boromir was sitting down by the fire talking to Gimli; whatever he been doing in the bushes was finished. I turned away from Legolas, picked up my boots from the stream and walked over to the camp, sitting next to Boromir, leaning on him. A cold wind was picking up and I was starting to shiver.  
  
"If you are cold, you need not worry; your bed should be very warm." Said Gimli with a smile. He motioned over to the bushes. I could see now that there was dried bracken piled under the bush, covered in blankets. The others were all rolling out their own blankets and seemed not to notice, they must have already known. I turned to Boromir, I couldn't believe this.  
  
"Boromir, thank you so much! You shouldn't have bothered!" I cried.  
  
"It is nothing, thought I suppose it isn't a bed suited to a lady such as yourself?" He smiled innocently. I rolled my eyes and sighed;  
  
"Boromir, you have to stop thinking of me as a lady, out here I will not be spared for being a lady. You needn't worry so much, no matter how much I appreciate the thought!" I kissed him lightly on the cheek, making him blush and went and got into my bed.  
  
It was great! Under here the wind was blocked on all sides. The bracken was dry and comfortable. The only bad thing was that I was far away from the rest of the company, they were all talking, and I was too far away to join in with them. I would have left my bed, but I thought of Boromir, how lucky I was to have him, and I didn't want to leave.  
  
I was warm and comfortable, and soon dozed off. I awoke very suddenly, I had no idea why. I sat up, sleepily rubbing my eyes. Everyone else was asleep; I could hear the soft breathing and the snores. I couldn't have been asleep long; the fire was still burning though it was getting low. I lay there for a while thinking about how I hated being over here on my own, it made me feel even more as though I didn't belong; as though I was just tagging along. After a few minutes I quickly got up and ran over to the others.  
  
Conveniently enough, the free spot closest to the fire was next to Boromir; this way I could curl up to his larger bulk and be slightly warmer. I lay down next to him and closed my eyes. It was colder here, and the ground was hard and the wind was whipping my face. But I was smiling; I felt a lot better than I had in my warm little nest. I fell asleep quickly, untroubled by any dreams other than those of Rivendell.  
  
----------*----------  
  
Of course I didn't expect to be awoken the next morning by Pippin rolling over and screaming in my face. Or that I would make Boromir hit Gimli in the face after he jerked awake as I too began to scream. I sat up, breathless, my hand on my chest as my heart beat faster than a rabbits. Everyone was awake now, and very confused.  
  
"What did you do that for!?" I panted to Pippin. He was sprawled back on the ground but now he sat up and answered shakily.  
  
"Well I didn't expect to roll over and see you right there!!" Merry was in fits of laughter, rolling on the ground, as were Frodo and Sam.  
  
"You could have killed me; my hearts going that fast!!!!" I sighed, lying back down and trying to get my heart rate back down to normal.  
  
...................................  
  
Now there was some elvish in there, and I only had online translators, so I'm sorry for any mistakes, I don't mean to kill the language. If any of you could possibly help with that, it would be much appreciated! Now I would like R&R's if you please and here are my replies to you other kind people who did review since me last update.  
  
Cherryfaerie- Well all you questions will be answered, but that's what I mean when I sed it had a twist.. I know your confused but the fact is when everyone says Elenya isn't normal, that's partly what they mean!  
  
Mademoiselle Morte- Sorry my updates are usually by the week, I just have a lot of stuff goin on now   
  
The rest don't really need answers, but thank you all very much, I do reply if you have the reply thing up! 


	10. Up

I have updated.. at last! This one was a long time coming, and mostly written at 3 am in the morning while listening to Hoobstank, so if it's a little odd, you have been warned. I am a strange person and this is the price you pay..  
  
However while I am strange I would also love any reviews/hints/tips/corrections to the story you may have to offer me! Disclaimer- same as chapter 1! Don't own this, so don't be fooled! I also don't own any songs you may see in this chapter, the words may be a little off, but I have done them mostly from memory, so sorry!  
Thank ye thank ye thank ye all! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Up above the world... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was an exceptional day. Most days had no further incidents. The company awoke in the morning, ate a frugal breakfast and began their journey, always with the mountains to their left. They walked all day, stopping only twice and then went to sleep, all tired. Elenya spent her days talking as much as she could while keeping pace with the others.  
  
Elenya did her best to make herself useful as well. She helped Sam look after Bill, because she was good with horses and Sam wanted only the best for Bill. She gathered whatever roots and berries there were to be found and caught fish or rabbits for dinner. But these weren't the reasons the other appreciated having her there. Elenya, although she understood where she was going and what she may have to do, was doing her best to keep cheerful.  
  
Of course she wasn't laughing all the time, but she was forever talking, and getting others to join in. She talked to Hobbits about the Shire, she talked to Boromir about Gondor, she talked to Gimli about all sorts of tales, she talked to Legolas about the elves and she loved to talk to Gandalf and Aragorn.  
  
They never refused her tales about her father or of the wide world; which she loved to hear. It turned out Elenya hadn't idolised her father all her life in vain. He was what she had always thought him to be; very brave and very strong. She was content to be travelling, even it was just hear these tales, and each night she went to bed, dreaming of what may had been, if life had been kinder.  
  
----------*----------  
  
*Frodo's POV*  
  
One night, about two weeks after we had left Rivendell, we camped in a small clearing in a clump of trees. It turned out that this was where Boromir had found Elenya before he went to Rivendell. I noticed Elenya seemed almost in awe of Boromir now, probably as she remembered what he had done for her.  
  
When everyone was in their blankets but not yet ready to sleep, Aragorn had just told Elenya about the months he and her father had spent tracking a rogue Ranger over the passes of the Misty Mountains. We had all listened and thoroughly enjoyed the tale. It was hard to believe it was true sometimes.  
  
I could see where Elenya got a lot of her character from. She, like her father was the kind of person you always felt better for having around. I think she had noticed how I felt, how worry was weighing on my mind, even though I was doing my best not to show it. Sometimes she would give me an encouraging smile or gently pat my hand, or whatever part of me was closest. I didn't think anyone could make you feel so much better without saying a word. But I welcomed it.  
  
We all lay back on the ground, getting ready to sleep; I closed my eyes, even though I was wide-awake. We had lain in silence for a few minutes, listening to nothing apart from the night sounds and Merry and Gimli's soft snores, when Elenya spoke. She had spent all this time fidgeting about and huffing. I wondered what the matter with her was.  
  
"How on earth am I meant to sleep? Every single root in this tree is right under my back, wherever I turn!" She moaned loudly. I remembered having an all too similar conversation with Sam just after we had left Hobbition; even though it seemed so distant, I gave the same response.  
  
"Just imagine your back at home, in your own bed with a soft mattress and a lovely feather pillow. . ." I sighed. I peeked and eye open quickly and saw Sam smiling faintly. I heard her 'hhmmm' thoughtfully There was another minute of silence, in which Elenya's shuffling decreased. She spoke again, this time almost sleepily, after stifling a yawn.  
  
"Frodo?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes Elenya. . . " I answered patiently. I didn't expect what she said next.  
  
"Will you remind me to get the roots and the rocks out of my bed tomorrow?" I couldn't help but smile again at her answer, and I could hear Boromir laughing (almost) silently behind me.  
  
"Don't worry Elenya, I will" I said, humouring her.  
  
"Good, I don't know what's gotten into me recently; I normally keep a spotless house you know!" She exclaimed, sounding as though she was half way to sleepy land.  
  
"Elenya. . . " Asked Legolas, exactly imitating her tone of voice.  
  
"Yes Legolas?" She answered politely, if not a bit groggily.  
  
". . . Shut up and go to sleep will you?" She laughed out loud, now wide awake, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her kick him roughly. I rolled over again and fell asleep easily.  
  
----------*----------  
  
Recently, the mood within had been one of unease. The land about them was strangely quiet, almost silent at times with no sign of any other living creatures. But as the ground began to rise, into rolling hills, so too did the spirits of the company. Two days after passing the clearing where Elenya had been found, the land about was rocky and the Fellowship often paused, resting their feet tired from days of endless ups and downs. That morning was quite sunny although clouds were moving in the sky, making the day hazy.  
  
They travelled all morning without resting, Gandalf pressing them all to hurry as to save time. They had come father than even Aragorn expected so they paused for a big lunch and rest a top a particularly large hill, topped with ferns and huge boulders which protruded out of the slope. They had a fry-up of sausages and bacon and the bread from Rivendell that hadn't yet gone stale. Most had finished their meals now. Legolas was up on one of the higher rocks looking out over the land, Gandalf and Gimli sat smoking their pipes thoughtfully, talking little. Sam was helping himself to more sausages with Frodo, and Boromir was teaching Merry and Pippin to sword fight. Aragorn was watching, giving advice. Elenya had been too for a while, but now she was scurrying about, looking under rocks in a worried way.  
  
"2, 3, 4", counted Boromir as he sparred with Pippin, who was actually quite good. He tried again whilst Aragorn added to Pippin;  
  
"Move your feet." Pippin successfully blocked again.  
  
"You block good Pippin!" exclaimed Merry in an impressed way as he started to block. Pippin grinned as Frodo looked on, smiling and Sam shook his head in way that plainly showed he didn't approve of sword-fighting hobbits. Gimli began to talk to Gandalf, trying to persuade him to go through the Mines of Moria, but Gandalf was having none of it. Elenya, as she searched couldn't help but agree. She had heard a lot of tales about Moria, and she had a feeling at lest a few were true, whether or not Gimli's family dwelt there.  
  
Elenya began to look under a rock near to Frodo and Sam. She started to talk to them, pausing quickly. She didn't notice Legolas suddenly turn around and run over to another rock, looking out into the distance. She was too distracted by Boromir accidentally getting Pippin's hand as they sparred.  
  
"Sorry!" He cried; going forwards to help Pippin, but Pippin was too busy kicking Boromir in the shins to notice. Boromir cried out, as Merry hit him in the side with his sword and Pippin pushed him over.  
  
Elenya was crying with laughter, but quickly looked at Frodo, who was laughing too, out of the corner of her eye. Sam and Aragorn didn't look happy. Pippin and Merry were now on top of Boromir apparently trying to tickle him to death as Boromir pretended to struggle.  
  
"For the Shire! Hold 'im Merry, hold 'im down!" Cried Pippin loudly. As Aragorn strode over,  
  
"Gentlmen!" He exclaimed, trying to end the fight. But Merry and Pippin pulled his legs out from under him, causing him to land hard on his backside. It was Elenya's turn now. She stomped over, and coughed loudly.  
  
"Boys, boys, boys!" She sighed, hands on hips. They all froze. Merry and Pippin with mutinous looks on their faces. "What are you going to do?" she smiled noticing their looks, "..I'm only a girl!!" Merry and Pippin both leapt up with a shout and gave her the same treatment as Boromir; death by tickling.  
  
"NO! NO!" She screamed, her legs up in the air trying vainly to keep each hobbit with one foot as Boromir and Aragorn turned and stood up.  
  
"EVIL HOBBITS! MAKE THEM STOP!! MAKE THEM STOP!!!" She shrieked, half laughing, half crying. Turning her head to the side, she suddenly caught a glance of what she had been looking for. Merry and Pippin had stopped now, and they too got up, as Legolas shouted down to them;  
  
"Crelblaine from Dunland!" Elenya heard him, but cared only for her goal.  
  
"HIDE!!!" Shouted Aragorn commandingly. Everyone except Elenya began to cover up all traces of their existence and throw themselves under bushes and boulders.  
  
She however ran forward, quickly picking up her treasure, turning around and looking up, she saw what looked like a huge black cloud flying towards her. But this cloud was squawking and moving too, too fast.  
  
She sprinted forwards, only to be pulled under the nearest boulder by Aragorn. She flew backwards into the rock, knocking Frodo (who was next to her) backwards too. Elenya did a double take and on reflex, she and Frodo both reached out to each other. Each held the other tightly as they looked up in confusion at the crow- like birds now deafening them all with their shrill cries. Soon they were gone, and as if on queue, everyone emerged, like helpless animals after a storm.  
  
*Elenya's POV*  
  
I stood facing the now distant blob in the sky, still breathing deeply, clutching onto her prize. I knew this was bad, but I all I could do was grasp my ring, and hope.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?" Shouted Aragorn behind me. I realised now what I had done, how much of a mistake I had made.  
  
"We could have all been caught because of you! Why on earth didn't you hide, what were you doing!?" barked Gimli angrily. I took a step back, holding the ring closer to my chest. Gandalf did a double take, and then moved forward.  
  
"What are you holding?" Asked Gandalf suspiciously. I was reluctant to answer.  
  
"Its. . . nothing, its mine," I mumbled into the floor, hoping they would give up.  
  
"Let me see." demanded Gandalf stepping forwards again. There was a look in his eye, one of worry. I hopped onto a boulder behind me.  
  
"It's nothing; it's just something of mine!" I cried. No one seemed to believe me. "It was given to me by a friend!! WHY ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?" I shouted, and then I knew. Gandalf thought I was holding a ring of power. He thought I must have been corrupted by it or something ridiculous like that.  
  
"Elenya," he said calmly, "give me it, I am trying to help you."  
  
"It's not what you think it is, you know!" I didn't want them to even look at my ring; to me it was that personal, that important. Gandalf's eyes narrowed further and he came towards me. I put out my hand to stop him.  
  
"Fine!" I cried, handing it over with a sigh. He took hold of it unsteadily and looked it over, I could tell he was trying to judge if it was a ring of power.  
  
He turned it over in his hands and I could see his mouths forming the words; you are your only master; do not trust to fate. Everyone was still as they watched him and no one even seemed to breathe. Eventually, he face relaxed a little and he handed it back to me. I snatched it off him and turned away from the Company, now thoroughly pissed off.  
  
"YOU RISKED OUR LIVES FOR A RING?" Screamed Boromir.  
  
"You could have killed us all, not least yourself because of a stupid little ring? What could possibly be so important about a ring?" He cried demandingly. I was almost crying too. They didn't understand and I told them so;  
  
"You don't understand!" I screamed back, turning around to find nine faces; all of them angry, or confused or shocked. I crossed my arms and sat down on the floor.  
  
They didn't understand; they couldn't possibly. This was the ring I had found on my finger after I had been rescued from that creature in the cave. It made what I was now, and for some reason it made me much stronger; I knew it.  
  
I felt part of him (whoever he was) was in it, and I was grateful for that. I wanted him near me, to remind me, but of what I didn't know. It just seemed to make me stronger, and to help me, on the inside. I knew I couldn't be half of who I was without this ring, but I couldn't explain it properly to myself so I didn't even try, just kept my head down.  
  
"They would have know we were here, even if had all hidden earlier; their sight rivals that of the elves, it couldn't be helped." said Gandalf calmly.  
  
"But who were they?" Asked Sam helplessly, his eyes were narrowed at me too.  
  
"Spies of Saruman," answered Gandalf, his eyes narrowing in distaste. "The passage south is being watched." Everyone glanced at each other nervously.  
  
"We must take the pass of Carhadras." He said grimly, turning and motioning at the tallest mountain of three behind us.  
  
----------*-----------  
  
We had been going up the mountain for several hours and no-one had really yet spoken to me. Even though Gandalf had told them it wasn't my fault if the Crelblaine had seen us, everyone was still unconvinced. I was too for that matter, or had been. Gandalf's reassurance had been enough for me, he out of all people would know about things like these. But I had been travelling mostly in silence since then.  
  
It seemed odd to thing a few short hours ago I had been temporarily happy compared to the heaviness in my heart I felt now. With each step higher I took, I felt my mood sinking lower and lower, until I eventually just pulled my hood down as low as possible, just to try and block everything out.  
  
I had hated the look of Carhadras from the moment I had seen it. I had heard tales about Carhadras from my father. How this mountain alone had a mind of his own; if Carhadras didn't want you climbing him, then you wouldn't climb him. He would use all his weapons against you, and I knew full well we were no match for what a mountain could throw at us. I just hoped it wouldn't come to that.  
  
Presently, we were trudging up a slope of what had been perfectly flat, smooth, unblemished snow, but the snow was now churned and cratered by footsteps. I was near the front, behind Gandalf, Merry and Pippin. Aragorn was bringing up the rear, just behind Frodo and Boromir. They had both been helping Sam and Frodo up the mountain since we started; it was hard going.  
  
The snow was quite high and I was only just managing to make my way through it, so I could imagine that the hobbits must be struggling. I had watched Merry and Pippin have to lean on each other, and Gandalf, a good few times, just to be able to keep going. Suddenly Frodo cried out and I saw him tumble backwards, only just stopped by Aragorn, who pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked, subdued. He looked at me, nodding vaguely but then put his hand to his neck, checking the Ring was still there. It wasn't.  
  
I saw Boromir stoop over and pick up something from the snow and from the look on Aragorn's face; I knew it was the Ring. Frodo froze in fear and shock, his hand still at his neck. Boromir began to mumble to himself, I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I could hear the controlled emotion in his voice. I gasped out loud, what was he doing?  
  
"Boromir!" shouted Aragorn, causing Boromir to snap out of his ranting. "Give Frodo back the Ring." Boromir did so, casually ruffling Frodo's curly hair. But I could see Aragorn slowly remove his hand from the hilt of his sword. And then it felt like something hit me in the chest and I too fell down. Legolas was the one who went to pull me up, but I ignored his waiting hand and got up myself, panting. What was that?  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Boromir, now back to his normal self and gazing at me in concern. I steadied my nerves and gulped.  
  
"Nothing, it was just. . ." I trailed off, turned around and began to trudge up the mountain again. Everyone soon followed suit and I was left alone with my thoughts again, but now they were more troubled.  
  
I hadn't felt it properly before now, but as Boromir had turned away from Frodo (and his burden) a controlling force had hit me squarely. Boromir had been tempted by the Ring, and now it was trying to focus on me. That force had been so powerful, my will almost broke in that second it was on me. I had felt the overwhelming urge to grab the ring from Frodo, at all costs. I was worried now. Had I gotten myself into more than I could handle? What would I do if I was ever tempted properly? What if the Ring was so powerful that it made me do things to take it? Like lying and hurting, like killing the bearer. . . I hadn't even been properly tested yet and I was worried. But I was more concerned about Boromir and how he would cope. I had felt just briefly something coming from him, and I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew it couldn't be good.  
  
----------*----------  
  
As the day wore on, the snow got deeper and deeper. Soon Aragorn and Boromir had carried the hobbits, and Gimli was really struggling. Of course all of us were struggling apart from Legolas, who simply walked on top of the snow, ahead of all of us. By the afternoon was halfway through, it was as dark as night, and snow was swirling around us, obscuring our vision. The wind was so strong I was struggling to stand up straight, and still we carried on going. Soon it would be evening, and the snow was up now to our waists.  
  
We had come to a narrow path, slightly sheltered but a cliff that rose above us. Suddenly Legolas leapt forward and stared out into the darkness. We all paused, waiting for him to tell us what was going on.  
  
"There is a fell voice on the air!" he cried, and I soon heard it too. It was deep and booming, and it sounded as thought Caradras himself was cursing us. We paused, as the wind suddenly got more violent and the snow hit me full in the face, almost knocking me backwards into Gimli.  
  
"IT'S SARUMAN!!" Shouted Gandalf, holding on to the cliff face as boulders and blocks of ice fell down from above us, one barely missing me as I leapt back against the rock.  
  
"HE'S TRYING TO BRING DOWN THE MOUNTAIN!! GANDALF, WE MUST TURN BACK!" shouted Aragorn, his voice barely perceptible above the roar of the mountain.  
  
I saw Gandalf's lips move to form the word no, but I couldn't hear his voice. I watched him step forwards and try to counter the curse with an incantation, but all that happen was everything got louder and more intense.  
  
And then a bolt of lighting struck the cliff, causing tonnes of snow and ice and rocks to fall down upon us. I heard Sam gasp and watched Legolas pull Gandalf back against the cliff. Then everything went black.  
  
..................  
  
*Legolas' POV*  
  
I was the first to pull my way out of the snow. Around me, I saw eight other heads appear. Then I realised- Elenya had not come up yet. I turned to where she had been standing and saw a giant block of icy rock there instead.  
  
"Elenya!! Elenya, can you hear me?" I cried as I began to dig at the snow around the block. Eventually, I felt her weight and pulled her up. She was alive, but she has a huge gash on her forehead and she was going colder by the second.  
  
"Is she alive?" asked Boromir, as though afraid of what the answer might be.  
  
"Yes," I sighed with relief, "but we need to get away from this place!" The others began to debate our course as I enfolded my unused cloak around Elenya and wrapped it around her head, to stop the bleeding. I concentrated just in time to hear Frodo, who was, trembling and being clutched by Aragorn say;  
  
"We will go through the mines". I couldn't believe it when Gandalf agreed with him.  
  
How could we possibly go through the mines? Gandalf of all people knew what dwelt there! But I could say nothing to convince them, and we all began to make our way back down the mountain.  
  
An hour later, the snow had lightened slightly, and the wind was not so brutal. I was still holding Elenya and leading the way down to a place I seen where we would be protected from the elements, even if only slightly.  
  
I looked down at Elenya now. She looked worried but at peace, at least for now. Her skin was very pale, and there were flecks of snow all over her. In sleep, she seemed to look almost elven, like the night she had first worn that pink dress.  
  
I could see that inside her there was a sort of fire, and intensity that I didn't think she had shown yet, but now, in sleep it was only just visible, waiting under the surface.  
  
She still puzzled me a lot. How she could be so strong, not just physically, but as a person. And I still pondered about that ring she wore, I had never been told its full story.  
  
Elenya looked as though she had seen more in this world than she wanted to, but then she looked so helpless and childlike. I hoped that she would wake up; I didn't want her to be seriously hurt. Although I had promised Ethion and Ondion that I would take care of her, on my part I still wanted her awake, she always cheered me and I had grown to love her company.  
  
As I was thinking this (to my relief) she stirred, blinking woozily.  
  
"Legolas?" she breathed. I smiled, waiting for her to come to properly. She seemed to suddenly remember what had just happened. "Oh! Is everyone okay? Where do we have to go now?" she asked, now more awake with worry.  
  
"Everyone is fine, we are going to make camp for the night, and tomorrow, we are going through the mines." I sighed, and I knew I didn't sound too pleased. She picked up on this, although she was losing consciousness again.  
  
"But Gandalf said it would be okay, didn't he. . ." she trailed off, her eyelids drooping. I sighed but before I spoke she mumbled;  
  
"Tell the others not to worry, we will be fine, you are all very wise. . . But Gandalf needs to, he needs to. . ."  
  
But then she was gone again. I wondered what she though Gandalf needed to do, but it would have to wait until she was awake again. But I couldn't share her optimism this time; I knew that going into Moria wouldn't end well.  
  
--------*----------  
  
We got to an almost sheltered area, and half frozen, began to make camp. There wasn't much we could do, but it turned out Gandalf had brought up some pieces of wood, in case something like this happened.  
  
I leant Elenya against the rock and tried to tend to her injury properly. It was, and odd sort of gash, but there had been almost no bleeding, but the whole area above her left temple looked sore. Boromir was constantly looking over my shoulder to check if she was okay. I was tempted to be annoyed by this, but then realised the hobbits had sent him over and realised I would have done the same.  
  
We had almost nothing left to cook, but what we did have; we cooked and ate hungrily, relishing the heat. I was just checking on Elenya again when she awoke.  
  
She shuddered and then gasped, her eyes snapping over and suddenly she was clinging onto me, breathing deeply. The others, now heated up by the small fire, shuffled over as best they could. Suddenly Elenya seemed to realise what she was doing and she looked up at us all with widened eyes.  
  
"Are you all okay? Are any of you hurt?" she croaked hoarsely. There was a general murmur around the group, which must have satisfied her, because she fell quiet again.  
  
"You should not be worrying about us Elenya, how are you?" I asked, hoping she might tell me what she had meant before about Gandalf.  
  
"I'm fine, my head . . . hurts a bit, but I am not badly injured. Thanks to you..." She said looking up at me reverently, smiling slightly. I couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Will you not take some food?" asked Boromir quickly, pushing the plate we had saved in front of her nose. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the food and she gratefully reached out to take it, and began to wolf it down eagerly.  
  
Looking around the camp, I could see that everyone was tired. Come to think of it, I was tired too, or as close to fatigue as an elf can be. We all leant back watching the fire burn lower, and watching Aragorn become more restless as it did so. Eventually, seeing him, Elenya got up and reached into her pack, pulling out some thick pieces of wood and throwing them on the fire, before retreating once again to the warmth of her blankets. None of us voiced our surprise at the fact that Elenya had carried up this extra wood.  
  
"You know what I miss?" said Sam suddenly. We all looked up; everyone had been subdued for a while now.  
  
"What is it Sam?" asked Elenya, "I can think of a few things. ." she smiled, half sadly. It was amazing the way she could keep the tone so light, and help distract other from their own problems. She had taken now to staring into the distance, as of watching something, her eyes glazed over, although I could tell full well she could still keep track of the conversation.  
  
"Well, you do realise we haven't had a song or laugh in so long now, don't you?" went on Sam, looking thoroughly miserable at the prospect.  
  
"Well why don't you sing something then?" asked Merry in a cheeky kind of way.  
  
"Because, as you know full well, I can't do proper songs, a bit of rhyme and some nonsense, fair enough. But I can't so any of those lovely songs that you can hear, that we heard..." Sam stopped suddenly as he remembered Rivendell, and I could see why.  
  
Rivendell was unlike my own Mirkwood, it was more open and it had more of a general grandeur to it than most of Mirkwood. Elenya was still staring solemnly into the distance as she began to sing;  
  
May it be an evening star  
  
Shines down upon you.  
  
May it be when darkness falls  
  
Your heart will be true.  
  
You walk a lonely road  
  
Oh! How far you are from home.  
  
Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)  
  
Believe and you will find your way.  
  
Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen)  
  
A promise lives within you now.  
  
May it be the shadow's call  
  
Will fly away.  
  
May it be you journey on  
  
To light the day.  
  
When the night is overcome  
  
You may rise to find the sun.  
  
Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantie ( Darkness has fallen)  
  
A promise lives within you now A promise lives within you now  
  
Her voice rang true and clear, although it sounded as thought it were coming from a long way away. Her voice sounded so much older and ethereal; it was almost disturbing. Yet there was so much sad feeling (and almost faith) in her voice, I suddenly felt warmer, on the inside. I knew full well she was singing for all of us, but more for Frodo.  
  
She like me must have noticed his spirits dropping steadily over the past few days. But now, although the Fellowship was more grave, I knew like they me, had seen the glimmer of hope and assurance that everything could be worked out and that this could be achieved, and for those few minutes, it was almost like a little ray of light was shining on our little Company, alone at Caradras' will.  
  
I could almost feel the cold return as she stopped singing. Looking up, I saw everyone gazing at her in silent wonder. She was still staring out into the distance, but then her eyes refocused, as thought she was coming out of a trance. She looked around at us all blearily and then leant back, and was lost in sleep, leaning on Borormir's shoulder in a few minutes. 


	11. Down into darkness

Here is our next chapter! Exams and practises have kept me v. busy, but I'm working extra hard to bring you this little snippet!!! The going's getting harder and I'm beginning to worry! But here it is, and once again if I got it worong SORRY! Tell me and it will be corrected, I plomise! Disclaimer- Don't own it, never will..but do enjoy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Down into darkness  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Elenya's POV*  
  
I had to struggle not to scream as I woke up. This vision was bad, this was the worst. I gently pulled Boromir's arm from around me and crawled over to where Gandalf lay. "Gandalf, Gandalf, please, you have to wake up!" I whispered, pulling at his cloak.  
  
He blinked and rolled over to face me, instantly alert. "Elenya? What is it?" he said in a low voice. I knew he could see the worry on my face. I didn't know where to begin now, there was too much to get out. After some false starts where I couldn't get past making odd noises, he threw a cover about me and hushed me, trying to clam me down.  
  
"Now, breathe, and then tell me it all, form start to finish. Don't you worry about what it means; focus on getting out the words." I did what he said and closed my eyes, forcing myself to block out the consequences. I took a deep breath and started.  
  
"I fell asleep and then I was standing on a high wall, and in front of me was a black tower, and it looked like it was made of black stone. And below the walls, in the grounds below there were big pits filled with fire and smoke, and there were Orcs swarming everywhere, building and wheeling things in carts. In the tower there was a man with white hair and white robes and he was watching it all, and I could hear him laughing at it. And then it was as if I fell forwards, down to the ground below and everything went blacker. The next thing I knew was there was a bridge and fire, and shadows everywhere and then, then something happened, and then someone. . ." I closed my eyes trying to remember, but I couldn't.  
  
"Well, what happened?!" demanded Gandalf.  
  
"I.. I don't know, all I remember after that is running as fast as I could, and my arm had really hurt. And I was crying and trying not to scream and I was trying to run as fast as possible, even though I thought my legs were going to fall off and. . . ." I trailed off, lost for words.  
  
All I could think of what that part had been that I couldn't remember. I knew it was important, what if we failed because I couldn't see a whole vision? I balled my hands into fists and tried my hardest not to cry with frustration as Gandalf lit his pipe and began to smoke. I did nothing but cough at the smoke and try to calm myself. Eventually I had to ask.  
  
"Gandalf, what does it mean? Must we really go through Moria?" He looked up at me, studying me.  
  
"Why do you ask? You saw the answer yourself; you know it in your heart. That tower you saw was Orthanc and that wizard was none other than Saruman, who betrayed the council for the Ring. We cannot go south from here, we will be caught. You saw the orcs and men he has at his disposal; we couldn't hope to win."  
  
"But well what was the other part? And must we really go through Moria?"  
  
"The other, I do not know. It could be any point at our journey, if it is at all. But let me see your arm." Puzzled I did as he asked, ignoring the extreme cold that instantly took hold of my arm; amazed by what I saw. My upper right arm was red and looked cut, as though it had been shot with an arrow not too long ago. I put it away as quickly as possible. The hard feeling in the pit of my stomach grew.  
  
"I hate this. If I was granted foresight, why can't I see enough to know fully? All I can do is know half truths! I'm not helping anyone, how am I to know what to stop this from happening?" I cried, causing some of the others to shuffle in their sleep.  
  
"The reason you cannot see all, is because no one is meant to. If you knew your future, then you would make everything wrong, because nothing you saw could come to pass. You seeing it happen would stop it form becoming a reality. Your gift, even as it is, is invaluable to our cause. We know now part of what will happen, and we can try and guess. You read it upon your ring, do not trust to fate. You can change your fate, if you want to badly enough; it is knowing how to go about it that is the problem." I sighed, I heard and understood what Gandalf said perfectly, but I didn't want it to make sense or to be real. I wanted to be able to know it all, so I could help everyone I cared about, but now it just seemed pointless.  
  
"But then what will we do?" I asked, downcast.  
  
"We will go through Moria as planned. There is nothing else we can do. And whatever comes, will come and we must face it." I went to protest, but Gandalf turned away from me and told me to go to bed.  
  
He, as I, knew I would just keep pestering him, but unlike him, I wanted answers. I crawled back over to where I was before as Legolas sat up. He hadn't been asleep, I could tell that much; he had heard everything. I placed Boromir's arm back around me, getting back under my blankets.  
  
"Elenya, you bear the gift of foresight. It is the truth that a life as yours will be half cursed, half blessed. But you must stay strong; you are our greatest chance, if you can master your gift." He said this slowly, as though thinking hard about every word. He shuffled over and sat on the other side of me. I lent against him, glad for the warmth.  
  
"I just wish I knew more, so I could be of more use to you all. The way this is going, I may as well have just stayed in Gwendil" I sighed.  
  
"You are more than enough use, you more than we could have hoped for. You know that this is where you need to be right now; we need you Elenya."  
  
"Need me, for what?" I snorted, I knew he was trying to make me feel better, but there was no need to be saying such pointless things.  
  
"We do need you! You are the one who keeps the spirits up. You are the one we take strength from!"  
  
"No I'm not. I just-" Legolas broke in here.  
  
"Make us laugh whenever you can? Keep us talking? Stop Frodo going out of his mind with worry?" I looked down, I hadn't ever thought of anything like this before. I shut up now, knowing better that to bother arguing, even if I didn't agree with him.  
  
"Your gifts can be useful; you just need to learn to master them more. Everyone is relieved you are here, and don't you forget that." He finished, leaning his cheek against mine, and then moving away and leaving me be.  
  
----------*----------  
  
By the next afternoon they were down to where they had been spotted by the Crelblain.  
  
All of them could feel the unease growing as they travelled, even the hobbits, in their far away Hobbiton had heard tales of Moria, and none of them were good. Everyone was talking a lot less now; only Elenya could keep up her stream of constant chatter.  
  
The only person who wasn't inwardly downhearted was Gimli. He seemed excited to be going to Moria, where a lot of his family had dwelt. He couldn't wait to see what they had done and found, but no-one else truly shared his enthusiasm. By the time they got to gates of Moria, by a stinking, putrid lake, everyone was wishing they could turn back. The night was setting in, and not far away enough for comfort, they could hear the howling of Wargs, which unsettled them all. The first thing they had to do was find the doors themselves.  
  
"Dwarf doors are invisible, when closed" stated Gimli knowledgeably, as each person walked along, tapping the sheer rock, some with their ear pressed against it.  
  
"Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten," Added Gandalf, walking upfront. Behind her, Elenya heard Legolas mutter;  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Elenya turned around and frowned at him. Gimli and Legolas, in their worry and stress, hadn't even been bickering as much lately, and Elenya wanted it to stay that way.  
  
The way got narrower as they went onwards, until poor Frodo put a foot into the water. Elenya didn't envy him, the water looked as though something had died in it, and the stench was no better. Gandalf stopped them, when the path had widened and there were two holly trees planted about 8 foot apart.  
  
They were knarled and withered and even trees, in this place couldn't lift Elenya's spirits. The only thing cheering her was the fact that she knew that these Holly trees had been planted long ago, in past ages when the bond of friendship had been strong between the dwarves and the elves. These trees marked the end of the land they had once called Hollin. Looking back at Gimli and Legolas, both acting as though the other weren't there Elenya had a sinking feeling. Her life would be slightly easier if her dwarf and her elf were a bit friendlier.  
  
Gandalf stepped forwards, rubbing the stone and peering closely at it, mumbling something about moonlight. As he turned and looked up at the sky, the full moon made its appearance and looking at the stone, Elenya could see a door forming, running through the rocks like veins of silver. Everyone went silent, gazing in awe at what seemed to be moonlight etched upon the rock in front of them. Gandalf stepped forward, saying;  
  
"It reads 'Doors of Durin, lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter'. " He pointed at each word as he read then stood back thoughtfully.  
  
"What d'you suppose that means?" asked Merry, always a little slow.  
  
"Oh it's quite simple" assured Gandalf, "if you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open."  
  
As Gandalf turned, placing his stick on a star in the centre of the door and began to speak in a language they all assumed was dwarfish, Pippin and Merry smiling at each other in assurance. Elenya couldn't help but smile a little too, just from looking at them. Nothing happened. Gandalf stepped back, thinking quickly, and then tried again. Once again, nothing moved, save twigs blowing in the breeze.  
  
"Nothing's happening." said Pippin, as Legolas looked down at him. Merry rolled his eyes at Elenya, who did the same back. Gandalf pushed himself against the door, trying fruitlessly to open it and moaning to himself.  
  
"What are you going to do then?" asked Pippin hopefully. Gandalf turned and barked;  
  
"Knock you head against these doors Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace form foolish questions I will try to find the opening words."  
  
Pippin stepped back looking down. Everyone knew Gandalf wasn't truly angry, but Aragorn couldn't help but notice Elenya move protectively towards Pippin and scowl at Gandalf with her arms crossed.  
  
..............  
  
An hour later, things hadn't improved. The night had drawn in closer, if possible the howling of the Wargs were closer, and louder. Gandalf was still muttering incantations, with Frodo sitting down, watching him. Aragorn and Sam were making ready to set Bill the pony lose, even though they all knew it would break Sam's heart to leave Bill out there to face whatever Wargs or other things were out there in the night. Merry and Pippin were sitting by the waters edge and Boromir and Gimli sat on the roots of one of the holly trees, smoking. Legolas stood on the other tree, glaring out at the night around them.  
  
Elenya sat, legs folded and eyes closed, leaning her cheek on her hand. No- one knew what she was thinking, if anything. She had already said her goodbyes to Bill and sorted out her pack, leaving whatever could be spared behind. Now she sat in silence, having not said anything for a good while. She didn't move, save opening an eyelid for all that time.  
  
She remained silent when Merry and Pippin began to throw stones into the lake she so detested. She didn't flinch when Gandalf threw his staff down, declaring the whole thing was useless and sitting himself down next to Frodo to think further. But then, both her eyes snapped open and she stood up quickly, turning to the doors, not even heeding Boromir and Aragorn (both now at the waters edge) behind her.  
  
"Gandalf, are you sure this is the way?" Elenya asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes Elenya" he replied, without looking up, head on chin. She tried again;  
  
"Must we really go this way?" He now looked up at her.  
  
"Yes! Now unless you have something important to say, do us a favour and keep quiet so I can think!!" He shouted angrily.  
  
"FINE!" She replied just as angry crossing her arms and turning to face the door. She put her hands on her hips and cleared her throat.  
  
"Mellon!" She barked at the door, as though it had been the one getting angry at her. They watched the doors open slowly, years of grime falling as they swung back, revealing darkness and letting off a musty, aged smell.  
  
"It's a riddle!" sighed Frodo. Elenya smirked at Gandalf.  
  
"Mellon is the elvish word for friend; it's simply a word-puzzle." She simpered. Everyone had now crowded round and was preparing to make their way in murmurs of relief going around them.  
  
"Well, it's seems you have your uses after all!" said Boromir, patting her Elenya warmly on the back and smiling at her.  
  
"Thank you." Elenya smiled graciously, ignoring the fact that no one had yet properly apologised. She followed after Gandalf and Frodo, at Legolas side, aware of everything in the relative dark.  
  
She looked around trying to make anything out aside form rocky walls, as Gimli began to talk about the 'fabled hospitality of the Dwarves'. Elenya couldn't deny that the 'roaring fires, malt beer and meat off the bone' sounded great, but something told her it was an empty hope.  
  
Ahead of her, Gandalf put a stone into his staff and she watched as a faint light emanated from it. By the time Elenya's eyes had adjusted, Boromir was already moving back, and everyone was looking around them in horror.  
  
"This is no mine," Boromir breathed, "this is a tomb."  
  
Now Elenya saw. All around her there were skeletons, some still half- rotting, all still wearing armour, but all of the skulls wore the same look, as though screaming with all the air in their non-existent lungs. She, like the hobbits stepped back, and she, like Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas drew her weapon. Her sword was gleaming and she held the curved blade at arms length, instantly tensed and ready, like the elf and men at her side.  
  
Elenya unfocused herself totally, almost becoming part of the rock floor beneath her, ignoring poor Gimli screaming as he stooped over his long gone family and listened only for movement- barely hearing what the others said.  
  
"We make for the Gap of Rohan, we should never have come here." Said Boromir to Aragorn. He tunred to everyone and moving back shouted;  
  
"Now get out of here, all of you. Get out!" Elenya made to do so, ushering the hobbits to move faster; their limbs seemed reluctant to move. Elenya suddenly stopped, and she knew that they shouldn't be going outside. Just as she thought this, Frodo was pulled down to the floor, and in the water behind him, Elenya could see a dark lump in the water and probing tentacles moving in the air. The hobbits all shouted for helped and she sheathed her sword and ran forwards.  
  
Elenya grabbed onto Frodo and tugged as hard as she could, as Sam stabbed at the tentacle around his ankle. She looked up just in time to see another huge limb swinging towards them. Before she could warn the others, she acted on instinct, throwing herself to the ground, but not letting go of Frodo.  
  
The next thing she knew she was being pulled forwards and upwards, and Frodo was screaming. She opened her eyes and looked down to see the others looking horrified as they fought. Aragorn and Boromir hacking at the tentacles as Legolas aimed his arrows at the creatures face. Everything was movement and noise, most of it coming form the screaming Frodo above Elenya's head.  
  
"FRODO!!!" she cried, "STOP SCREAMING!!"  
  
She thrashed around; kicking furiously with all her might at the tentacle that held Frodo, praying it would drop them. She felt herself slip; she was losing grip on Frodo. Elenya tried not to panic reminding herself to keep kicking as hard as she could.  
  
"Don't let go!" she shouted at Frodo, but his sleeves were stretching, looking as though they were about to rip. Elenya stayed still for too long and from below her, the others winced as they saw her being hit by another tentacle and slammed into the stone of the doors below.  
  
She fell 10 feet to the ground, and almost immediately was up, her bow out and shooting. Following Legolas' lead, she aimed for the eyes of the creature. The creature was moving forwards, and Elenya saw Frodo fall from above them. Then before she could gather her wits, or her strength, Boromir was running towards them, carrying a soaked Frodo and Gandalf was yelling for them to get into the mines. Elenya turned and sprinted as the thing in the water grew closer and closer, until it filled her whole vision.  
  
By the time she was inside the doors, the thing was at the shore, pulling at the rock behind her. She ran into Boromir, grabbing hold of him and turning, to watch the dim moonlight outside be obscured by falling rocks. Nothing but noise filled her ears; it felt as though the ground itself was shaking.  
  
Then everything stopped. Elenya could hear nothing but quick breathing. Everything was totally dark. She instinctively reached down to do a quick head check on the hobbits, who were all wet and by the sounds of it; terrified.  
  
Just as her eyes were used to the dark, and her heart was beginning to get over that awful adrenaline rush she had experienced, she was half-blinded by a harsh white light ahead of her, from Gandalf's staff. She could see everyone illuminated around her, all looking shocked and most shielding their eyes. Gandalf spoke as he walked past them all and took the first few stairs ahead of them;  
  
"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. It is a four day journey to the other side, let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed; there are fouler things than orcs in the dark places of the world." Everyone fell into line behind him, and no-one, not even Gimli, could honestly deny the sense of unease that fell on them in that dark, stuffy cavern.  
  
*Elenya's POV*  
  
That first night was the worst. I had been used to the night and to the dark, but this was a whole other thing. No-one spoke, no-one wanted to disturb the seemingly ancient silence that lay in these halls. Gandalf's staff provided enough light for us to walk in without fear of stumbling, but we could feel that we were in huge tunnels, and I for one hated the feeling of being in a large enclosed space where I couldn't see all around me. The tunnels climbed steady, and I always kept a close hold of whoever was nearest to me, constantly turning to check on whoever was behind me.  
  
We must have walked for about 5 hours until Gandalf let us rest in a chamber off the side of a large tunnel. I assumed that it must have been a guard room as there were tables, maps and weapons strewn about the place. One fallen pillar left a little gap underneath and others had collapsed completely.  
  
As everyone else began to roll out their bags in a quiet mumbling, I began to make this gap well enough for me to sleep in, rolling out blankets and clearing out any debris. I preferred to sleep in a small corner, rather than be open from all sides. I saw Pippin watching me out of the corner of my eye and eventually turned around.  
  
"And what do you want?" I said. He crossed his arms, and I could see Merry looking offended too. As I got underneath the gap, he frowned and answered;  
  
"I wanted to sleep under there. I don't like it out here; none of us do." I looked and saw Merry, Sam and Frodo all in their blankets, but sitting up and looking uneasy. I considered for a moment as I lay down, looking around the gap and resting my head on my crossed arms. I had a good natured idea.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to move, but you want to sleep here too. There's more than enough room under here, if you want to that badly, you can rest under here. I don't mind." Everyone looked up at me.  
  
I knew at once that no-one was going to take me up on my offer, so I shrugged and lay back down again. I looked over at Boromir who was already asleep and Aragorn and Gandlaf who were, once again, discussing things by themselves. Gimli and Legolas were, to my surprise, talking to each other as Gimli smoked on his pipe again. The hobbits were all in their blankets now, but looking very unhappy about sleeping in the middle of this cold, draughty room. The light from Gandalf's staff was fading now, to a dim blur. I closed my eyes and was lost in a minute, even though I was uneasy and restless and didn't feel tired at all.  
  
----------*----------  
  
Emma had been overdue for a few weeks now. Her baby was meant to be born on the 10th of March, but when the tenth had come and gone, here mother Sharon had begun to get worried. Luckily the baby had been born, named Lily and Emma was recovering well, and Sharon had a new relative to go visit.  
  
Now as Sharon walked through the hospital reception to see her daughter and new granddaughter, she was glad her worries had been in vain. She had looked after Emma in this very hospital and loved her since she first saw her. She couldn't wait to see Lily and Emma together at rest. Sharon quickly got in the lift, pausing to help the elderly man out onto the ENT floor. Grasping her flowers and stepping out onto the maternity ward, she savoured the smell of new baby amongst the disinfectant. Sharon quickly found the Magnolia room and strode in, and had her breath taken away.  
  
There, on the bed by the window was her Emma, who she had watched grow up into this woman, and in her arms the most perfect little angel; little Lily. Lily's eyes were shut tight and her little sausage finger grasped tight around her mothers. She had a mop of blonde hair and when her eyes were open, they were the palest sky blue Sharon had ever seen. Sharon took a step forwards and forgot her flowers, simply sat next to her daughter and watched this new human being rest. They said nothing for a while and were both happy to sit in comfort and contentment for a while, as Lily blinked at them sleepily.  
  
---------*---------  
  
My eyes opened slowly. I was expecting to find myself in a comfortable warm bed with the warm weight of a child against me. There was warmth and weight, but this wasn't of my child, this was weight of four slumbering hobbits. They must have come over after I fell asleep!  
  
Frodo was curled up right in front of me, his back to me, with Sam next to him. Merry was near my legs and Pippin was sprawled across all of us. I became more awake as I realised this and also realised I had just experienced another vision. Then, my own life came back to me, and I remembered where we were, and the cold watchfulness of Moria. I shuddered a little, coughing and wanting for the warmth of that room I had just seem and then felt Frodo stir next to me, opening his eyes sleepily. I whispered in a voice no louder than a breath;  
  
"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you!" He blinked at me, and I was reminded slightly of Lily's blue eyes as he blinked once more.  
  
"Is it time to go yet?" He sighed, shuffling some more and pulling my blanket towards him. I let it slide off me, and pulled some of Pippin's blanket to cover myself.  
  
"No, I'm just awake again." I sighed, and then noticed Sam was up, at once alert and watchful at my feet, checking on Frodo.  
  
"What's the matter? Is something going on, are you alright?" He mumbled sitting up and glaring into the blackness about us. I knew this concern was all for Frodo's sake, but I didn't care, on the contrary, I was glad Frodo had such a person to help him.  
  
"No Sam, everything is fine. We just both happen to be awake, that's all." Frodo said consolingly, but now turned to me.  
  
"What woke you up? Why were you awake?" I said nothing, but he knew. "Did you have a dream?" He asked cautiously. Sam's eyes widened and he was talking before Frodo could get a word in.  
  
"Gandalf said we weren't to ask, but can you see things from other worlds? From other people? What is it like..." Sam stopped with a stern glance from Frodo. I said nothing once more, preferring to keep silent and safe on this topic. I didn't want to burden other people with these visions; it was enough for me alone.  
  
"Sam, you shouldn't ask, it's not our place or our business!" He said disapprovingly, making Sam look hurt and discomfited and I knew that had been a slip of the tongue.  
  
"It doesn't matter," I said quickly, "but I do doubt that I shall get to sleep easily again." I sighed, knowing I was right. All I felt now was a sense of longing, I could feel Emma's feelings for Lily and I hated this part. I loathed feeling what wasn't my own; loving a child I would never see or know.  
  
"I don't like this place one bit, but I am too tired.." Said Sam, as he fell back to sleep. Once I was sure he was gone, I spoke again to Frodo.  
  
"How are you?" I asked him nervously.  
  
"I'm as well as can be expected, but that thing in the lake was horrible, I never want to see anything like that again." He directly at me, "Thank you for trying to help, I do count myself lucky, even if the circumstances aren't." I ignored this thank you, and tried again; this matter was too pressing.  
  
"No, Frodo, how are you?" I said, more meaningfully. He understood and lowered his voice, turning to face me and coming so close our noses almost touched.  
  
Even at this close distance it was a struggle to hear him, but I could see his face grow grave and darken, his eyes suddenly heavy.  
  
"It's beginning to weigh on my mind; I can feel the power growing. Gandalf said I should be careful, of evil from within the Fellowship, but I am not sure what he meant."  
  
I looked past Frodo at Boromir who was muttering in his sleep and turning in his blankets. I knew what Gandalf meant, but I didn't want to believe that Boromir was a danger. Boromir may have not been perfect, but I thought that he would be able to resist the temptation, if ever it came his way again, like it had on Carahdras .  
  
"I am not sure either Frodo, but I just think you have to depend on yourself a lot; I think that may have been what he meant."  
  
"He said that too, but how will I know if I am right? Or who to trust? I trust everyone here, but if Gandalf said from within the Fellowship, whom can I confide in totally?"  
  
Frodo looked worried and even a little suspicious of me now.  
  
"I trust Boromir, he is proud and strong, and brave, but if Gandalf doesn't." He trailed off. I thought for a while and then stared down at the chain about Frodo's neck, suddenly compelled.  
  
"Frodo, you know what you carry. That little piece of metal has the power to give a person all they want, to change lives, to make kingdoms, fulfil dreams, to do everything and more.."  
  
xxX Thank you Xxxx 


	12. The first test

Sorry about the length of the update, I have had a load of mocks, assessments and exams, so I have been a little behind! Okay well I will stop with a ll the excuses here is your chapter people, I hope you enjoy. I'm off to Sheffield in..*looks at watch* 10 minutes, so enjoy! I want reviews when I get back! lol  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The first test.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Frodo's POV*  
  
I was so scared, how could I have been so wrong? Elenya would be the one who was tempted! She was the danger, and here I was alone with her in the middle of the night, listening to the lust and desperation in her normally fair voice. I tried to run, to get away from her, but she grabbed my wrist tightly, still staring at where the Ring was beneath my shirt. I could hear it calling to her, trying to make her take it. I saw her eyes narrow and her face harden.  
  
"..this one ring; this piece of metal can kill so many and hurt so many, cause death and destruction everywhere possible." She was just talking to herself; she seemed to have forgotten about me, aside from the hand tightly clamped on my wrist. All her concentration was focused on the Ring and nothing else.  
  
She stopped and looked up at me, and I saw recognition in her eyes. She knew what I was thinking about her and she knew I was afraid.  
  
"Frodo." She said softly, and my heart jumped into my throat, this was it. What could I do? I knew she could overpower me easily.  
  
".. I don't want that Ring from you don't you understand? I wouldn't take it; I couldn't no matter how much I was enticed by it." I stopped struggling; what did she mean? This meant she must not be the danger! I HAD been wrong, and it was a weight off my shoulders. She went on with a sigh;  
  
"I know I couldn't get that Ring from you, I know you would fight. I know too, that I would have to fight you to take it from you, and that it wouldn't end there." She seemed to be having difficulty speaking, as if the thought was too much for her.  
  
"I would have to hurt you Frodo, maybe even kill you to get that ring from you, and I don't want to that! I don't want to hurt you, any of you. I can't even count temptation as an option, do you understand?" I nodded and was relieved.  
  
Her eyes were shining and she was breathing deeply, composing herself. Elenya let go of my wrist and I lay back down next to her relaxed slightly. I was glad I was wrong, I knew now I could trust Elenya, and that she wasn't the one I should fear. We took a while to fall asleep, the both of us, but it was good to know it wasn't just you lying awake. .........  
  
*Gandalf's POV*  
  
I didn't want to wake them all. I knew they couldn't have had more that 4 hours sleep, but the less time we spent in Moria, the better, even though I knew in my heart Elenya hadn't been wrong in her vision. This wouldn't end well.  
  
I woke the others first then went over to the pillar under which Elenya and the hobbits lay. I could see that Frodo's talk with Elenya had lifted at least some weight off his mind; he looked more at peace in his sleep than I had seen him in a long while. He was lying in front of Elenya and had one arm wrapped about hers. Elenya had her chin resting on the top of Frodo's curly hair.  
  
I hated to see such people bought into the middle of such a terrible business as this Ring. I would never have let Bilbo keep his 'magic ring' if I had known what it truly was, but there was nothing I could do now. Frodo had to leave the Shire behind, and Elenya had to try and control her gift, even though I knew something of the pain of foresight.  
  
I lent over and nudged them awake. Elenya was the first to wake, and the first thing she did (after blinking and yawning awake) was to check on everyone else on the company, smiling at them all in greeting.  
  
"Must we go Gandalf?" she mumbled sleepily to me. Now, she looked and sounded as young as could be, and I wished more than ever she had been kept out of this. I had heard her the night before, and now was surer that her heart was true, and that Frodo would have no reason to fear her, even in times of greatest darkness.  
  
"I'm afraid so, I don't want to waste too much time. Now get ready quickly, we have to be on our way." I replied, making my way back to the others, full of regrets I could do nothing about.  
  
---------*-----------  
  
Elenya quickly whispered to the hobbits to wake them as she unwrapped herself from them. As soon as the feeling had come back to her limbs, and the Company had each had a mouthful from a flask passed to them by Gandalf, they were on their way once more, invigorated by the golden liquid and the warmth it spread through them. Once again Elenya was grateful for the help given to them at Rivendell.  
  
They had come to the mouth of the tunnel they had been climbing the day before and were now winding their way along a narrow path in a huge cavern, with huge drops to each side. As far as she could make out, Elenya could see that this went on for a while, and indeed it did.  
  
Hours later, they reached the end of it, and left those huge black nothings behind them. At least now there was a wall on one side of them.  
  
Elenya stayed close to everyone and tried once more to make frail conversation, but in a place such as this, what could she say? Nothing seemed to matter; the only thing that lifted her spirits was the fact that Frodo seemed slightly better today. She wondered if this was because of their talk last night. As they plodded on, Elenya too slipped into her own thoughts, but all she could think of was of how much she despised this place.  
  
She had awoken this morning, not knowing if it was even morning. No sun had been there to greet her, and she couldn't tell what time it was. Hours lost count and there was only darkness to see. Although Elenya had grown used to the musty, aged smell of Moria, it still irritated her. The only light was from Gandalf's staff, and even this didn't change the dark moods of her companions.  
  
And now the worst thing was that she thought she could hear footsteps behind them, and sometimes when she glanced back quickly, she could have sworn she saw two little globes of light, going up and down in time to those footsteps. Whenever Elenya looked again however, the lights were gone, and so were the padding footsteps. But as soon as her attention turned elsewhere, they were back, always on the corner of her mind.  
  
No one spoke again until they had climbed once again above a great abyss. The cliff on their left was veined with little streaks of purest white that shone in the dim light. Elenya was entranced by this, and was glad when Gandalf noticed the puzzled looks that went behind him and began to explain.  
  
"You see the wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels, but in Mithril." He said, stepping to the edge of the path and looking down.  
  
Everyone followed suit as the light grew and below them they could see a great pit, filled with ladders and rotten ropes on pulleys; the remains of a great enterprise of riches. There were more pathways carved into the cliff beneath them they now saw their own path was but a small way through this maze. The size and scale of this place was astounding.  
  
Everybody leant over to see better, and Elenya knelt down to stop herself from falling; her eyes looking for an end to this huge mine, but there was none. She had a sense of vertigo, as though she was looking upwards instead of down. She began to sway until she stopped herself, and next to her saw Merry being pulled back by Pippin. Gandalf spoke again and they started to walk again.  
  
"Bilbo had a set of mithril rings that Thorin gave him."  
  
"Ah now that was a kingly gift!" Exclaimed Gimli truthfully. Mirthril was widely known as the most precious substance to be found, worth much more than gold or silver. As hard as dragon's scales and a light as a feather was what Elenya had been told. She had never imagined such a thing could just be given away.  
  
"Yes," Gandalf went on, "I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire" Elenya giggled and saw Frodo's eyes widen.  
  
"Imagine that, carrying all that around on your back and not knowing!" She grinned at him, not noticing the shock on his face.  
  
That night, they once again rested in a small room off the corner of a tunnel, but there was no pillar to rest under here. Elenya (and the hobbits) had to sleep out in the open just like everyone else, no matter how uncomfortable they were. The lights and footsteps that haunted Elenya all that day had followed her into her dreams, and when she awoke, she had a faint memory of a face to place behind those globe-like eyes. ............  
  
The next day had almost no amazing events, and was filled with more long silences and thoughts. They paused only to eat, but then they came to a place where they could go no further. They had climbed up countless steep winding stairs over old books and swords and more skeletons, Pippin almost falling onto all of them a good few times and now, they had reached the final landing.  
  
There were three doorways here, but Gandalf (their only guide and way of knowing where to go) did not know which way they should go. They all sat down and waited for him to think it out.  
  
Aragorn had put down his torch. He and Boromir sat side by side, and Elenya couldn't help but think, had times been easier, that they may have been great friends. Legolas was looking round them once more, his eyes narrowed in dislike. Gimli had his head down, as did Sam, who Elenya guessed was napping quickly.  
  
She was sat in the corner, her legs pulled up to her chest, behind Merry and Pippin, who were talking in hushed whispers.  
  
"Merry?" Pippin's voice was low and sounded like one which was about to complain.  
  
"What?" answered Merry quickly.  
  
"I'm hungry" Elenya snorted; making them both turn round.  
  
"What?" she gave them an innocent look and she could see both Boromir and Aragorn smiling at her and rolling their eyes.  
  
Above her, Frodo moved from where he had been sitting on the rock and in an instant; he was by Gandalf's side. As everyone else continued to talk, Elenya strained her ears to hear what they were saying.  
  
"There's something down there!" cried Frodo, sitting next to Ganldalf. Turning her head, Elenya saw it was true, those eyes were following them again, and she could make out the dimmest of shapes.  
  
"It's Gollum." answered Gandalf simply, "He's been following us for three days."  
  
"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dûr?" breathed Frodo.  
  
"Escaped.. or was set loose. "Now the Ring has brought him here."  
  
Elenya couldn't believe this, now there were not only stuck in this nauseating place, but there was a creature following them, one who she had hated ever since she had been told Bilbo's story.  
  
Gollum was evil and depraved and wanted nothing but the Ring. How on earth could Elenya possibly keep calm knowing that any time she feel asleep, Gollum may throttle everyone and take the Ring from Frodo? Elenya resisted the urge to go down there and slit Gollum's throat now.  
  
Taking her hand off her sword, she decided that she would just have to be more careful and take better care of Frodo, always keeping an eye out.  
  
She looked up to find Legolas looking at her meaningfully, he knew that she too had heard what had been said, and now Elenya understood why he was forever watchful.  
  
She closed her eyes and leant against the rock, still hearing Frodo and Gandalf's conversation.  
  
"...I wish the ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had ever happened." Elenya could hear Frodo's voice now, and it sounded so small and so weak, as though he had completely given up inside. She knew how he must feel; such a small thing in such vast goings-on, with so little power in this world.  
  
".So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. The only thing we can decide is what to do with time we that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the power of evil." Elenya knew Gandalf was right, and tried to keep her composure.  
  
Gandalf went on, "Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you were meant to have it, and that is an encouraging thought."  
  
Elenya listened and held her head up high; she was not going to be the first to give up. Gandalf was right, there was a way, and this could be done. Her mind and body had been threatening to give in ever since they entered Moria, but she wouldn't let it be. Frodo, she saw seemed heartened a little and she too took heart from this. Suddenly Gandalf stood up.  
  
"Oh! It's this way!" He walked over to the left archway.  
  
"He's remembered!" cried Merry, running over to Gandalf as everyone else got up and gathered their things. Elenya followed him, pulling Frodo to his feet as Gandalf answered with satisfaction, laying a hand on his shoulder;  
  
"No Meriadoc, but the air smells less foul down here. When in doubt always trust your nose". Then Gandalf made his way into the dark stairwell with Merry close at his heels. Elenya glanced at Frodo as they too followed. The stairs continued down into more darkness. The Company climbed down for hours and hours, until their feet were sore and raw. They had tried to count the stairs as they went down, but even Pippin gave up when the numbers ran past the thousands.  
  
By the time they reached the bottom, everyone was so exhausted they flopped down on the landing where they were, not even looking around to see where they were. The only thing Elenya could think of as she fell asleep was the fact that this time tomorrow, chances were, they would be out of this awful place. ..................  
  
But she wasn't reassured for long. As soon as her eyes closed, she fell asleep and as soon as she fell asleep, the vision was back. She saw a bridge and a figure holding a white light above their head. They were keeping back the most hope breaking thing Elenya had ever seen. It was huge, nothing but shadow and smoke and fire. They couldn't possible stop this huge thing. But somehow it fell and was gone. But then...  
  
Elenya awoke, her scream stopped only by the hand clamped over her mouth.  
  
Opening her eyes and struggling wildly, she saw Gandalf's face above her, with a finger to his lips. She was still struggling and as he removed her hand, she had to fight to keep the scream back. She couldn't hold it anymore and once again was stopped by Gandalf's hand. He spoke in a low hiss; "You saw it, you saw what will happen.." Elenya nodded with a gulp.  
  
"It cannot be helped, don't you try to change it, nothing will be helped and you too will fall."  
  
Elenya didn't nod this time; that had been her first idea, to take the place of whoever it was going forwards to stop that thing.  
  
"Promise me." whispered Gandalf as he cautiously took a hand away from her mouth. Elenya tried to swallow the lump that was filling her throat.  
  
"I promise." she responded, "but it is close, it's coming! I am meant to be content to stand by and do nothing?"  
  
"You cannot do anything to help. Their own fate is made for them. You may be different but you cannot change everything. You must let them be." Elenya looked at her sleeping companions with despair in her heart.  
  
"I don't want anyone to die, I need them all; can't we do anything Gandalf?" Gandalf looked down and hesitantly answered her;  
  
"No.. we can't do anything to help them. But just because you cannot change this, don't think you cannot help other matters. Try and sleep, my heart tells me you will need it." he replied, handing Elenya back her blanket, which she had tossed away as she slept. She lay down, not taking her eyes off him, even after he had moved away and pulled his own blankets over him. She knew there was more going on than she knew, but she wasn't sure what. ---------*----------  
  
When she awoke, Elenya couldn't walk at first, she was so shaken at what she knew. That danger was growing closer; there was nothing she could do.  
  
They made their way down the last set of steps and came out through an archway onto another landing, half blocked by more fallen pillars. Gandalf stopped.  
  
"Let me risk a little more light," he murmured and as he did so, the entire space was lit up and Elenya's breath was taken away  
  
"Behold," Said Gandlaf, "The great realm and dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf!"  
  
As far as the eye could see, there were endless black pillars rising so far above the head, that the rafters were almost invisible. Each had been carved with the exact same intricate patterns and seemed created out of ebony. Elenya heard Sam murmur behind her, just as awe struck as she;  
  
"Well there's an eye-opener and no mistake" This was what tales of the glory of the dwarves were about. So many hands must have made this hall, so many lifetimes spent tunnelling and carving. The craftsmanship, the work and the dedication were what Dwarves were renowned for, and here it was...  
  
Each member of the company walked forwards, still looking at the giant pillars surrounding them. Even Gimli was taken aback at what his kin could accomplish and Legolas was speechless at the work of the Dwarves and swore he would never look down on them again.  
  
No one spoke as they moved, all gazing at the vastness of this hall. They had almost walked all the way through when Gimli ran ahead, turning to run into a chamber on the right.  
  
As they made to follow inside they could hear small moans and wails coming from within. They walked through the battered wooden door to find Gimli knelt in front of a block of stone, upon which was shining a light from the roof.  
  
There was total chaos in this room, with corpses and weapons and bones and papers covering most of the floor. Gandalf stepped up behind Gimli and read from the stone tablet;  
  
". Here lies Balin, son of Fundin.. Lord of Moria."  
  
Elenya felt so sorry for Gimli, his whole family was gone.. To find out like this.  
  
"So he is dead, then. It's as I feared." Spoke Gandalf. Elenya looked down at Pippin beside her and then at Gimli, still mourning for his lost family as she stepped back, watching Gandalf hand over his staff and hat to Pippin and pick up a dusty book. As Gandalf began to read, Elenya couldn't think of anything but of Gimli and the pain he must be going through, as her eyes lingered on the patch of sunlight on the stone.  
  
She heard Gandalf reading from the book, but her mind was elsewhere still lingering on the fear that was growing inside her, until she heard a scuffling noise.  
  
Looking up, she saw Pippin inches away from grabbing hold of a skeleton balanced on the edge of a well.  
  
Elenya sprang forwards, but all too late, just as she pulled on Pippin's shoulder, the head of the skeleton toppled back, clattering off the side off the well. Elenya and Pippin whipped back to face the others, who were all glaring at them in alarm and shock.  
  
Then, the rest of the skeleton was falling in, making huge echoing noises. Trying to hold onto the chain was useless, ass the rust cut into her hands so Elenya was forced to let go and let the skeleton continue to fall.  
  
They could hear the metal clanging repeatedly off the rock below; Pippin flinched with each crash that echoed up to them. At last the noise stopped completely; there was only silence. Almost everyone exhaled noisily.  
  
"Fool of a Took!! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!" barked Gandalf furiously, snatching his hat and staff from Pippin.  
  
Once again, Elenya moved closer to Pippin, as though to stick up for him, but she said nothing; she was still waiting and watching.  
  
Her attentiveness paid off.  
  
Suddenly the silence was pierced by a deep beat on a drum, from far away.  
  
Then again, and again, and soon the Company could hear many feet pounding on the rock floors, and the chattering of voices, as the drumming continued.  
  
Boromir ran to the door and looked out, as the noise grew closer. Elenya screamed out to him, making Boromir jump back, as an arrow flew into the door, exactly where his face had been.  
  
He looked at Elenya in wonder, amazed at her sudden premonition, gathering himself he said simply;  
  
"They have a cave troll". Aragorn shouted back to the hobbits as he ran forwards to help Boromir close the doors.  
  
"Get back, stay close to Gandalf!!". His eyes passed over the hobbits, who were being ushered back by Gandalf and then over Elenya.  
  
She shook her head, defiantly stepping forwards in front of the hobbits, her hand on the hilt of her sword. Everyone began to draw their weapons and make themselves ready to fight. Sting glowed bright blue in Frodo's hand.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir began to barricade the doors closed with the weapons of the fallen warriors about them.  
  
"Their weapons may come in useful once more.." mused Elenya aloud as she pulled out her sword, holding it in front of her face, now hardened and ready. ----------*----------  
  
*Elenya's POV*  
  
I moved to Boromir's side, holding my sword holding it at arm's length, just as I had learnt to in fighting before.  
  
Boromir's shield was up, his sword drawn. Aragorn and Legolas both had their bows out, ready.  
  
Boromir glanced at me, concerned, but I just looked back at him, willing him to try and dissuade me from fighting, as I knew he wanted me to. If this was to be the end (which I doubted very much it was) I was going to take as many orcs with me as I could.  
  
I stood perfectly still, as the doors ahead rattled and shook. I could hear the deep breathing of everyone as they waited with me. Cracks were appearing in the door now, and as a spear was pushed through on of the holes.  
  
Legolas shot, and didn't fire in vain. Aragorn too was shooting at any of the multiple holes that were appearing, but they could not keep it going forever, no matter how accurate they were.  
  
There was a loud crash the doors flew apart, and then the Orcs came...  
  
Enjoy all, I will see you in a couple of days! xxxxx 


	13. Fight and flight and loss

Well here is the next motley instalment of this story, sorry I have been a while, and I am sorry if it's a little weird at points, but my writing is as sporadic as my mood! I hope you enjoy it, please let me know if its wrong/weird/just random in places! Thank you! Dislaimer- much as I'm dying for possession of my own dear hobbits, I don't own them, sorry all of you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fight and flight.. and loss ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Elenya's POV*  
  
Chaos had now broken loose.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn felled many orcs as they shot, but the tide wasn't stemmed; they kept coming. Gimli was shouting, Boromir was slashing as they came and pushing them over with his shield, but they soon broke past them, to me and to Gandalf and then to the hobbits. But I couldn't keep checking on them and fight at the same time. I stepped forwards as the tide thickened, and everyone spread out.  
  
The first orc; I hewed the head off while it goggled at me in surprise, probably at seeing a woman here swinging a huge sword towards its hideous face. The second, I kicked in the stomach, winding it and then stabbing it in the chest. Booting it to the ground I saw the hobbits run forwards with a shout and began to stab any enemy they could get to.  
  
More orcs were coming, and I jumped up onto the stone behind me, grabbing my bow and arrow and shooting down as many orcs as were in range. There appeared to be less of them now, but they were pausing as heavy, dull footsteps approached.  
  
Everything seemed to stop as a huge troll burst through the doorway, knocking away huge chunks of stone and thrashing at the air as orcs below tried to direct it with thick iron chains. Both Legolas and I fired a volley of arrows at it's chest, but it didn't even pause.  
  
Stomping forwards towards Sam, it took a heavy swing downwards with a massive club in its bulky hand.  
  
"SHIFT IT!!!" I screamed at him, and Sam dived forwards, and between the troll's legs. I had no more time to watch as I moved; an orc was coming straight at me.  
  
I pulled out my sword again and pounced down on it, shoving the sword deep into the back of its throat, so it squealed like a stuck pig before it fell.  
  
I glanced up to see the troll, who had now turned from Sam whack Boromir through the air, so he flew against a stone wall. My heart stopped, I know it did. But luckily he shook himself and went to get up, only to be confronted by three orcs. Aragorn killed the first, and I the second and third. Boromir glanced at us, acknowledging each of our efforts, but there was no time. Even though there were few orcs left, they seemed to making for me, obviously thinking I would be easier to kill. But they were sorely wrong.  
  
I gave as good as I got, and while most of these orcs were huge and strong, almost all had no skill with a sword, and were relatively easy to slay, once you dodged their hefty blows.  
  
As I fought, I saw that once again, Sam was cornered; only keeping himself from death by hitting at orcs with frying pans. Six of them were advancing, and my heart leapt sickeningly, as one took a swing, only to be met in the face with his pan.  
  
Pushing past the orc I just stabbed I grabbed at my wooden throwing knives, carved as we left Rivendell and flung them, each one hitting the orc in the neck, or head. Sam opened his eyes, paused in mid swing and looked up blearily.  
  
I nodded at him, then turned to see the orc intently following something in the corner of the upper level. Clambering up onto the same level I saw Merry and Pippin were but a few feet away from it, watching with horror. The troll was going after Frodo, and he was going to get him any second..  
  
"GET AWAY!!!" I screamed up at them, praying they would listen, but Merry and Pippin were both transfixed by the chase that was going on in the corner. The only thing standing between Frodo and that troll was a crumbling stone pillar, and Frodo couldn't dodge for image.  
  
Once again, I let loose as many arrows as I could, but most of them hit the troll in the shoulder, not even stopping it slightly. Frodo jumped back into a hole, and I couldn't see him anymore, but I could hear him shouting for help, as the troll pulled him up.  
  
Then with a flinch the troll dropped Frodo down to the lower level; Frodo had gone for the troll's hand and succeeded.  
  
Then, as quick as anything, Aragorn was there, fighting, and from the sound and look of it, he had stabbed it in the stomach. I flung every knife I had straight into the trolls head, as it threw Aragorn to one side, and then turned its attention back to Frodo, who had run forwards to help Aragorn.  
  
"Don't!! You'll be cornered!!" I screamed, but even I knew I wouldn't be heard of the cries of the enraged, and now wounded troll. With the spike it had pulled from its stomach, the troll stabbed, and I heard Frodo cry out.  
  
I couldn't move as I watched him fall forwards, Merry and Pippin leaping onto the trolls back. I followed the same suit; Frodo was not going to die in vain. I forced that painful thought from my mind and concentrated only on plunging my sword as deep into the troll as I could.  
  
The troll plucked Merry, and swinging round to try to hit Gimli, dropped him to the floor, as I carried on, stabbing and stabbing, ignoring the blood spraying all over me. I could feel the movement beneath us slow and weaken and both Pippin and I, with a glance gave one last hit, directly to the nerve at the back of the trolls now open neck.  
  
As it threw its head back in pain I jumped off, and Legolas struck it once more, this time in the throat. I watched sway and totter as I landed, until it fell forwards throwing Pippin onwards, waiting until its moans had gone completely and its body was still. I let out a sigh; it was done.  
  
But then, the thought I had forced form my mind came back with a vengeance; Frodo. I pulled Pippin up as I ran across the room with as must speed as I could muster.  
  
Frodo was lying in a twisted way, face down and still. I couldn't believe it, he wasn't dead; he just couldn't be. I knelt down as Aragorn pulled at him with a sigh. As he pulled Frodo face up, he gasped suddenly, as though there wasn't enough air. Sam ran forwards, kneeling next to me as Frodo grasped at his chest, gasping and catching his breath.  
  
"Frodo." I breathed, grabbing onto Sam's arm in delight.  
  
"He's alive" Sam cried, and he reached forwards to help pull Frodo up.  
  
"I'm all right, I'm not hurt" Said Frodo, still panting as he rose. I felt the knot in my chest loosed, I was right, he was okay; it was okay.  
  
"You should be dead; that spear could have skewered a wild boar!" exclaimed Aragorn with wonder.  
  
"Frodo, why aren't you dead?" I asked, "You should be dead, by all accounts!" I cried in wonder. How had he survived?  
  
"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye" Said Gandalf, and Frodo guiltily reached down and opened his shirt, to show silver rings glinting in the light. Sam reached forward to touch the smooth metal.  
  
"Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins," exclaimed Gimli in awe.  
  
"Frodo, you..." This was actually quite funny, but I was so outraged he hadn't told us, it would have saved a lot of worry on my part. "You didn't even."I was overcome, and reached forwards to hug him with relief.  
  
As I let go of him, a sound caught my ears, the sound of cries and shouts and feet; orc shouts, and orc feet. Everyone looked up in fear.  
  
"To the bridge of Kazad-dûm!" Breathed Gandalf, and turned to run out the door.  
  
My strength was fading as we ran out behind him, through the great dark halls. I scuttled close to the hobbits, who were struggling to keep up with us, clearly driven only by fear at the hoards following us.  
  
The orcs seemed endless, they covered the blackness behind us with a darker black as they jostled and shouted, drawing closer to us as we ran. Glancing behind me as I sprinted, I could see that goblins and orcs were climbing down from holes in the roof, and pouring out of holes in the floor; screaming and mocking as they came.  
  
We ran past the pillars, with the enemy too close for my liking as we drew across the room. I tried to keep up with the light of Gandalf's staff; I was terrified of what might happen if I was left in the darkness.  
  
My legs were on fire, but we were so far across the room, I knew I had to keep going. But everyone else was slowing down too, I could tell that we weren't going to make it out of this hall; the orcs were too close, our pace too slow. The Orcs were at our heels, snapping and shouting and coming ever closer, until we could go no further.  
  
We came to a dead stop; we were surrounded by the enemy, some only a few paces distant. I stepped out from behind Legolas, turned to face them and drew my sword. I would not end this way. They were taunting us in their foul tongue, stabbing the air in threat, waiting for us to panic. To my pride, no one did.  
  
We stood firmly, and while I saw the fear in everyone's faces (not least my own) no one cried out, or made any other sign. Then everyone paused, as from far off a loud rumble, as a growl came. The farthest side of the hall lit up deep burnt orange, and all the orcs were panicking, turning this way and that, suddenly just a scared as I was.  
  
Then, without any sort of warning they all turned and fled faster than they had been chasing us; obviously petrified. This wasn't a good sign. We may have been saved from these awful creatures, but I didn't want to think about what was awful enough to scare these senseless, unfeeling orcs.  
  
With a terrible sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, the knowledge hit me. My dreams (if they could be called that) we close to coming to pass.  
  
We watched them all scramble away, back up the pillars, down into the floor and away from us, Gimli letting out a sigh of relief. The far off roars were growing louder and louder, and the light now shone bright enough for me to catch the cold suspicion on Boromir's face.  
  
"What is this new devilry?" He said softly to Gandalf, who was leaning on his staff, his face suddenly old and forlorn. Looking at the two of them, I suddenly knew who would fall, and my breath caught in my chest, so my words didn't come out.  
  
"Gan-" I couldn't speak. Gandalf spoke slowly;  
  
"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!" Gandalf, once again running the last few hundred feet to the door ahead of us, was suddenly back to his old self, but I knew the truth now.  
  
As we all followed him, the light grew; as did the growling and so did my sense of dread.  
  
Ushered through the doors, I sprinted round the corner and down some stairs only to find Boromir being pulled back from the edge of a ledge by Legolas, the horn at his waist slipping forwards.  
  
I dived for it face first, almost going over myself as both Legolas and Boromir collapsed backwards. While my hands gripped the smooth horn, I looked down into a seemingly endless pit, broken only by a narrow flight of stairs that snaked back and forth until they reached a door far, far down.  
  
I gasped as Legolas too pulled me back, from the edge, and Aragorn started to lead the way onwards.  
  
Before I could hand the horn to Boromir, I was running after them and didn't notice Gandalf despondently trailing behind us. We ran down the stairs as fast as we could; always careful not to miss the step. I, for one, was paranoid of falling off the edge; balance and speed together wasn't a strong point for me.  
  
After we were on the flight, everyone paused. Looking over the heads of the hobbits, I saw there was a gap of a good few feet just ahead of us. Legolas leaped the gap easily and turned, motioning for Gandalf to follow. From behind us, I heard another roar, and saw the archway, now cracking grow bright red.  
  
Looking down as Legolas caught Gandalf, I knew Legolas could too sense that it wasn't safe, not Gandalf the least. As we went on, the fear grew. I knew it was coming but hoped with all my heart it wouldn't.  
  
*Aragorn's POV*  
  
I watched as the white light illuminated the whole bridge, lighting up the fear in everyone's face. There was a great crack, and suddenly, the Balrog was toppling, the bridge was cracking and it was disappearing, down into the chasm. Its fire dimmed, and Gandalf stood for a moment, watching before turning to face us. For a second I thought it was done. We had leapt the stairs, beaten the beast and were now so close to freedom. We had escaped Moria.  
  
But I spoke to soon.  
  
Without any sort of warning, that flaming whip struck back at him; the Balrog's last malicious effort. Gandalf was pulled back, holding onto the ledge only by his finger tips.  
  
There were shouts and screams from everyone; Boromir was holding back both Elenya and Frodo.  
  
Gandalf's last words, as he looked at us;  
  
"Fly you fools!" And then he was gone, leaving nothing behind but screams of anguish and fear, and desolation. Then everyone was running out of the archway behind me.  
  
I myself couldn't move. How could he be gone?  
  
Gandalf had always seemed so untouchable, even though he had his suspicions when he entered this place. I only came to my senses when an Orc arrow flew past my ear.  
  
Turning to run, I noticed Elenya was still standing there, alone, completely silent.  
  
"Elenya!!" I shouted, through the hail of arrows now upon us. I ran forward to pull her arm, as an arrow sliced deep into the skin.  
  
She stared at me a moment, mouth open in silent shock; her face purest white with disbelief at what she had just seen. Then suddenly, she came to and was running past me, out through the archway, looking as though she was about to be sick.  
  
I ran after her, but she was going so fast she was soon ahead of me, and as the faint light from outside grew ahead of us, her panting became louder and louder as she grew more distant.  
  
Outside, everyone was completely hysterical. Merry and Pippin lay on the floor clutching at each other, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Sam had his head in his hands, his face red from crying.  
  
Boromir was only just managing to keep Gimli from running back in to do something.  
  
Legolas stood silent, confused and I realised that he never had known death.  
  
Frodo was nowhere to be seen, and Elenya sat on a rock, her head buried firmly in her arms, not making a single sound or movement.  
  
I stood away from them, cleaning my blood drenched sword. My mind wouldn't work; I couldn't accept Gandalf was gone. So many times he had been in danger, yet he had always conquered, how could he have fallen?  
  
After a few minutes, no matter how much it hurt me, I knew we would have to move. I took a deep breath, knowing I would have to lead them on, as Gandalf said.  
  
"Gimli, Legolas, get them up." Gimli made no movement, but Legolas, seeing the sense, went forward to pull Merry and Pippin up. Boromir, looking round, his eyes filled with mercy, spoke;  
  
"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!"  
  
"By night time, these hills will be swarming with orcs!" I returned angrily; Boromir spoke as though I didn't care.  
  
As he was about to answer, Elenya spoke, her voice shaky, but her words firm;  
  
"Aragorn speaks truth, we cannot linger." She sighed. I saw now, her eyes and face were clouded with tears, her face suddenly older, and more lined.  
  
She resolutely stood up as I went forward to pull Sam up.  
  
"We have to leave here.." Boromir watched her, and I could see the compassion on his face, and knew then just how much he cared for Elenya, and wondered if that would be enough to stop him.  
  
.........  
  
After Aragorn heaved Sam up and moved on, Elenya went forwards. Sam was trying to stop crying, making him get little shudders. His face was still red and tear-ridden. Elenya knelt down, offering her filthy sleeve to try and mop up his streaming face, and nose;  
  
"We'll do it properly Sam, once we're safe. He deserved more than this, tonight, it'll be all right, so long as you can hold on till then." She sighed, wiping and giving him a hug.  
  
She walked over to Merry and Pippin and pulled them close. It felt so awful to her to see them, once so happy and carefree, like this.  
  
"Tonight." She murmured, "Just hold on until then"  
  
"Where are we going?" sniffed Pippin, clearly still bewildered by everything.  
  
"We'll be safe" Elenya sighed, standing again. In truth, she had no idea where they were going, or where they would be that night. She didn't remember Lothlorien being so close.  
  
She turned to see Frodo, standing brokenly after being called back by Aragorn. Her heart wept inwardly as she tried to control herself. .....................  
  
They went forwards, all numb and silent, aside from the occasional sniff or sigh. Aragorn, at the fore, jogged in little bursts, obviously eager to make his way onwards.  
  
The rest followed him wearily, each looking as though they wanted nothing more than to collapse. Aragorn paused, as far below him, he saw the fair forests of Lothlorien, almost veiled by distance.  
  
He heard splashes behind him as the other crossed the little stream he had just leapt over. Behind him he heard a gasp; "Lothlorien.." Elenya breathed quietly. The only sound in her voice was one of wonder, and the sound of something long hoped for.  
  
Aragorn turned to face her, wondered what significance lay in that forest so distant still. He looked at her, and their eyes met, but she couldn't hold his gaze for long. Her eyes were drawn down, and she went forwards, past Aragorn, who motioned for the others to follow.  
  
*Frodo's POV*  
  
The day went by quickly, although none of us spoke, or stopped, even to eat. It seemed so unfair that at last, after so long spent in the darkness, that here in the light at last, we were missing our most important companion.  
  
Gandalf was gone, and I didn't know how we could go on without him. He always knew; he was always there.. I didn't see how we could continue.  
  
No one else made any sign, just trundled along as fast as they could. The only people who seemed to have any energy were Aragorn, and to a lesser extent, Elenya.  
  
I had no idea why they were so eagerly moving towards the forest. All I knew about Lothlorien was that it was a dwelling place of high-elves, but right now, I didn't care.  
  
The morning turned into afternoon and the sun was westering by the time we reached the border of Lothlorien. We went in, one after another, glancing around at these beautiful woods.  
  
Although it was the beginning of the year, here it seemed to be autumn, leaves were still falling, and that golden glow seemed to reside in every leaf, twig and piece of moss we passed. I was lost in thought, barely heeding Gimli's talk of the elf which who dwelt here.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a voice, but it was inward. I had never heard such a sound in my life, and I could scarcely make out what it was saying.  
  
All of a sudden, we were surrounded, an elf pointing a bow and arrow at my face. I gulped, knowing this wasn't good, and wondering why Aragorn had been so eager to get here.  
  
*Elenya's POV*  
  
An elf stepped forwards. He was tall and very fair, yet on his face there was contempt. He was clearly the leader here, and clearly awake of it. He spoke;  
  
"The dwarf breathed so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," The disdain was heard clearly as he drawled slowly and I could see, as he looked down at Gimli, that he was close to smiling in triumph. I took an immediate dislike to him, as Gimli growled behind me, and Legolas let his bow fall.  
  
He and Aragorn had a blunt conversation in rapid elvish, the only word I caught were 'need' from Aragorn, and 'perhaps' from this newcomer.  
  
He turned and led us on, although each of us was separated by the elf which had, up until a few moments ago, been holding an arrow inches from our faces.  
  
We travelled until it grew dark, only pausing once. I knew that these elves were not used to us mortals, for only Legolas seemed vigorous enough to keep up with the pace, the rest of us were dragging our feet stumbling along as we went.  
  
The leader stopped us under a great oak, and pointed up; calling out what I assumed was a password. As he did, a small rope ladder unravelled itself, and he climbed it. Looking at the hobbits I could see the unease on their face, hobbits weren't used to heights of any sort. I was done with being silently polite;  
  
"Can we not stay down here?" I asked, "Some of us are not accustomed to climbing." He jumped down and looked at me.  
  
"If you didn't wish to do such simple things as climb, then perhaps you shouldn't be here." He smirked at me, as though I was a child who had asked for more sweets than I could manage. I crossed my arms;  
  
"I have been climbing trees as tall as this since I was five. If you must know I was thinking of the hobbits, unless they are to be punished for their customs and way of living?" I returned, I was not going to stand for this.  
  
"They will climb, or they will spend the night down here alone, and I don't fancy their chances with the orcs that will be following you. You are in the keep of others now; perhaps you should accustom yourself." He said bluntly, scaling the first few rungs of the ladder easily.  
  
At a push from Legolas, I followed reluctantly, disliking this new elf even more.  
  
We climbed up until my limbs were as dead weight and I thought I would soon tumble off this little ladder. By now, we were into the canopy of the forest, and the ground below was lost, save a tiny patch now and then made visible by the moonlight.  
  
At last, after an age of climbing we reached our destination, which was little more than a wooden platform suspended where the main boughs branched away from the tree. Not following the lead of the others, who slumped down, I followed Legolas and Aragorn as they moved forward to talk to that elf again.  
  
Nearby I could see there were other platforms and other elves looking at us with astonished curiosity. I knew that they could sense what we brought with us, and I realised we may not be able to go forwards easily at all.  
  
"Aragorn en' Dunedain llie naa sinta nae lye (Aragorn of the Dunedan, you are known to us)" Spoke the elf, looking for the first time halfway pleasant. He moved on to Legolas  
  
"Legolas Son of Thranduil." Legolas bowed his head, and this elf looked at me, and then spoke again to Aragorn.  
  
"Who is she?" He asked in elvish. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Why on earth wouldn't he ask me?  
  
"Amin sint amin ess!(I know my own name!)" I exclaimed in my best elvish. He glanced at me then turned to Aragorn. I let out a vague sound of outrage.  
  
"Her name is Elenya. She is part of the fellowship set out on our journey." Arangorn said simply. The elf looked at me again, making no outward sign, but I could tell he was shocked.  
  
"The one of whom we know-" He asked, waiting for Aragorn to finish his sentence. Aragorn nodded, as did Legolas.  
  
"It was truth." Said Legolas simply, glancing at me again.  
  
"SO much for the famous courtesy of the elves; speak words we can all understand!!" Exclaimed Gilmi from by my side.  
  
"We have not had dealings with dwarves since the dark days..." Said the elf again, (switching in an instant to the common tongue) as though this explained everything easily enough.  
  
"Well do you know what this dwarf says to this?" Said Gimli, uttering what even I could tell was an insult. Aragorn grabbed his shoulder roughly.  
  
"That was not so courteous!" He hissed. The elf, once again looking triumphant moved on to look down at the hobbits. He paused, and recoiled, turning to Aragorn.  
  
"You can go no further." He stated; definite unease in his voice. Looking down at Frodo and Sam, both startled, I knew that I had once again been right at the worst time. .............  
  
The discussion between Aragorn and this unknown elf went on for a good long while. They were standing to far away for the company to hear what was being said (of course, apart from Legolas). The company had been given a small meal of dried meats and berries and had been sitting, talking only in whispers if they spoke at all.  
  
Frodo looked up at his companions, but none would meet his eye. Each turned away after a few seconds, even Sam. Frodo wondered if Elenya would have looked him in the eye, but she was gazing vacantly into the trees about them, lost in thought, her eyes shining. Frodo wondered what Gandalf would have done, if he had been here, if only he hadn't been taken. Suddenly, Boromir spoke jolting Frodo back to the present;  
  
"You carry a great burden Frodo; don't carry the weight of the dead." Frodo said nothing, but looked down again.  
  
He wished more Gandalf was here; he would know what to do. Each day, Frodo could feel the Ring growing a little more powerful, and knew that each day; it called to Boromir a little more.  
  
He was unsure of how long this balance could last, even though just now Boromir had sounded like himself as he spoke. Frodo was interrupted again by that elf speaking.  
  
Frodo didn't like this one at all. Unlike Legolas, his undying face was not graced with warmth and care, simply knowledge and transcendence; as though he knew all of them and was better than them. Now, his tone was curt and sharp;  
  
"Come the morning, you shall follow me." Then he was off, standing at the edge of this tiny platform looking out.  
  
Frodo shuffled instinctively to where the other hobbits lay already; getting ready to go to bed, but looking immensely uncomfortable.  
  
Frodo hated these heights too, he was a hobbit after all, but he was so exhausted, he just wanted to loose himself in sleep for a while. As his eyes closed, he wondered faintly why Elenya was sitting bolt upright, glaring over at their guide.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
I hope to update before Christmas, but if not Happy Holidays to you all, and enjoy ROTK! Please R&R! xxxxx 


	14. Into the sacred realm

This chapter came sooner than expected, and I hope you all enjoy! And can you feel it? Christmas is almost here!!!!!  
  
As usual I don't own anything LOTR related, apart from Elenya!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Into the sacred realm... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning the company was awoken by the guards that stood still about the platform. More than one of them had forgotten the events of the day before, and once again suffered the initial pain of knowing how their leader was not here; fallen.  
  
They were each given another frugal breakfast and after only a few moments were told to get up and climb down the rope. Elenya however stayed put, crossing her arms and refusing to move.  
  
"I'm not moving one muscle until I get answers!" She said stubbornly.  
  
"Do yourself a favour and get up." Said their guide bluntly, seeming reluctant to have to pull her up.  
  
"No. I'm not moving until I'm told where we are going, who is taking us, what happened in the night and what our plan is.  
  
At least..." She stated, looking straight up at their guide who now looked thoroughly irritated.  
  
"Move." He said  
  
"No" Replied Elenya.  
  
"Move now" He said again, more definite this time.  
  
"I already told you-"  
  
"Fine. I am Haldir; I am taking you the centre of this place. Something came in the night and we have no further plans, at least until the end of the day. Now move, before I move you myself," He hissed.  
  
Elenya cheekily did so, taking time to act lady like and polite, as though nothing had happened. I was amazed at this, never had I seen anyone be so rude, or so blatantly stubborn. I didn't know what it was, but she and Haldir seemed to have something against each other, from the moment they had met.  
  
*Frodo's POV*  
  
Elenya had been ushered angrily over to the ladder by Haldir and now, gently lowered herself down and began to descend. I followed behind Aragorn, hating every moment.  
  
Coming up here the night before had been bad enough, but going down was much worse. This sea of brilliant foliage showed no signs of parting, and for a long time, I would have thought that we weren't even moving, if it weren't for the pain in my arms, and the drag about my neck.  
  
At last we reached ground again, and although I was glad to reach it, I had nothing on Sam, who knelt down on all fours and placed his head on the ground, sighing with relief. Haldir didn't lead us forwards, but produced a length of cloth, holding out his other arm to stop us.  
  
"The dwarf must be blindfolded." He said. At once, Elenya flared up again.  
  
"Why just Gimli, that isn't fair!" She exclaimed.  
  
"These are the laws of our land; I cannot change them." He said simply, once again holding up the cloth. Elenya returned;  
  
"Fine, if Gimli is blindfolded, then I will be too." "I too will be blindfolded, the Lady will not walk in darkness alone." said Boromir considerately. Elenya gave him a small smile.  
  
"This is a good idea, we will all be blindfolded. That way, it will be fair, and the laws will not be broken." Said Aragorn to Haldir.  
  
As I was being blindfolded, I realised what a leader Aragorn was, fair and just. From somewhere to my left, I could hear Gimli say;  
  
"How will we be sure of getting there okay, if we can't see?"  
  
"We will not lead you on any untrue step." Came Haldir's voice from ahead of me. Then I was being thrust forward by two hands on my shoulders and once again stumping forwards. ................  
  
The whole day was spent like this, the company being guided forwards by the elves of Lothlorien. Although the whole company was a little unnerved by suddenly losing sight, and for the most part were put on edge, straining their ears for sounds, or trying to find their direction, soon they gave in. They knew they could do nothing, and were fairly sure (apart from Gimli) that the elves would take fair enough care of them.  
  
Elenya for her part was amazed. Now that she had been denied her sight, her other senses were suddenly so much clearer. She could hear each distinctive footstep of the company, and sometimes those of the elves leading them. She could smell the forest leaves, slightly decaying, but still fragrant about them on the floor. The earth smelt slightly damp; it must have rained the night before they reached here.  
  
Elenya could feel the dappled sunlight on her face, whenever it broke through the clouds to meet her, and for a while was content, just to forget her troubles and simply take in what was around her.  
  
When (after the request of Aragorn, thinking of the hobbits) they stopped for lunch, the company was not unbound, but sat down and passed their food, being given water if they so wished. As Elenya munched on a sweet, crumbly sort of bread she knew suddenly who was sat closest to her.  
  
"I still have it you know." She said simply.  
  
"Elenya?" asked Boromir, surprised. He had no idea he had been near anyone, or where they were going. He was most unpleased at being led around blind. Elenya could hear him turn to look for her.  
  
"I'm to your right." She replied. The shuffling stopped, as Boromir reached out and found Elenya sitting closer than he expected.  
  
"How are you?" came Boromir's voice again.  
  
"Fine." She lied, "I still have it, you know." She repeated.  
  
"What?" He enquired.  
  
"Your horn. You dropped it when we were inside, and I pocketed it, I didn't think to give it back until I remembered when we were walking." She pulled it out of her pack, running her hand over the smoothness of it.  
  
"Thank you. I hadn't thought about it to tell the truth." Boromir sounded ashamed of himself for this, much to Elenyna's surprise.  
  
"Well there have been more..important things after all."  
  
"You don't understand, this is given to the eldest child in our family, and has done for generations. To lose it would be.." Boromir trailed off. He knew that if he had lost this horn, his father would have never forgotten him.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter; I expect it is still fine. I have it, don't worry." Elenya held out the Horn to him, then realised he couldn't see it, so she dropped it in his lap.  
  
"Thank you." Boromir said again, not for the first (or last) time thankful of Elenya's presence.  
  
"It doesn't mean a thing, I owe you more." Elenya said simply, as Haldir's voice reached her, before Boromir could say what he meant.  
  
"We are setting off again." Now there was a tug at Elenya's arm, and she instinctively reached out to Boromir and held onto his arm, causing Haldir to clear his throat in discreet protest.  
  
"Surely, you wouldn't deny a woman of more assistance, if need be?" Elenya said to the blindfold in her eyes. She assumed it was fine, because the only thing she noticed was another small push at her shoulders.  
  
Almost nothing more was said the rest of the day, until the company reached the top of a steep hill and were stopped, and their blindfolds taken off.  
  
"Behold, Calas Gladhorn, the home of elvendom on earth. Of Celeborn and Galadriel; Lord and Lady of light." Said Haldir proudly as he looked over the crest of the hill.  
  
Elenya was speechless. Below them, almost like an island in the sea of green stood a huge cluster of taller trees, rising high above the rest of the forest. They could tell that these trees must be hundreds of feet tall, mighty and strong.  
  
Lit by the sun as it began to set, the place had a golden glow about it, as though it had been chosen out of all the places on this earth. No-one spoke for a few minutes, and even Gimli, long since taught the wickedness of elves, could deny the beauty which lay below them.  
  
Then, silently, Haldir led them on, down over the hill and back under this beautiful vision.  
  
...............  
  
By the time they were in the heart of this place, it was already truly night. They had entered the city with the last light of day on their heads. The moon was out in a clear sky, and the stars were each lit up in cold white.  
  
Of course the company couldn't see this; the trees they wandered through covered the sky for the most part. They were hundreds of feet tall, and the trunk the breadth was larger than anything the company had ever seen.  
  
Eleyna didn't know whether it was the moonlight, or the trees were naturally silver grey, and if the leaves on their branches really did glow like that. From where she stood, the trees looked as though they could be touching the moon and stars above.  
  
The company gazed about them, at the cool green grass at their feet (the hobbits taking time to feel it between their bare toes). They looked up at the canopy above their heads, and the lights that glowed there.  
  
Following a little path, they tried not to notice the beautiful faces that glanced out at them as they passed. Soon they came to the centre, where the tallest, widest, most enormous tree stood, slightly apart from the others about them.  
  
Glancing back at them quickly, Haldir went on, climbing the stairs that wound about the trunk.  
  
They climbed for at least an hour, winding round and round, and now managing to see where inhabitants of Lothlorien lived; in more platforms suspended in the trees. Once again, they were met with stares, and uneasy glances, and sometimes hushed, worried whispers carried to them by the wind. For the most part, it was silent, apart from the nose the trees were making as the wind blew through them.  
  
At last, they reached the top, stepping out into a more open room, which must be made of wood, but looked like marble, with intricate engravings of plants, and heavenly bodies. They were led across, and Haldir nodded his head, and all his men left them, leaving him alone with the company.  
  
None of them said anything, simply stood there waiting, knowing something was coming. Whether it was the events that had been dwelling on their minds, their tired state, or awe at their surroundings, they were all silent.  
  
Looking about them (or in Elenya's case, head down) they noticed what they saw; the fact that all about them was lit by candle light, apart from a white glow at the top of the stairs.  
  
In a few seconds they saw that at the top of the stair stood two figures, looking as though they were lit by some kind of ethereal light. They were high elves, the lord and lady of Rivendell and as they glided down the stairs, holding hands lightly, the company were completely lost for words, only seeing the beauty that lay before them.  
  
They both reached the bottom of the stairs, and stood under an intricately carved archway, now fully recognisable. These elves were breath-taking. If Elenya had felt common at Rivendell, it was nothing to how she felt now.  
  
Elenya noticed, from under her lashes, as they walked down the stairs, that the woman's gaze was never far from Frodo, until she reached the bottom of the stairs and glanced down.  
  
That lady had a glow about her, almost as though a light was lit beneath her skin, making it pearly. Her eyes were a wide clear blue, all seeing and knowing. In a white gown and with a circlet upon her brow, she looked so simple, and yet so much more than what common people knew.  
  
The lord's face was stern; seemed more sharp and piercing than the lady at his side. His robes seemed too simple, almost placed there to mask what he truly was. The simple silver at their chest and on their brows didn't seem enough to compliment their nature.  
  
No time was wasted on pointless welcomes and the like, the Lord spoke, and his voice was slow, almost melodious and smooth;  
  
"The enemy knows you have entered here," he said, "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone" Elenya glanced at Aragorn, to see him guilty look down, as though it were his fault. The Lord Celeborn went on;  
  
'Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out form Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" Elenya looked up to find the lady's gaze now on Aragorn, looking; knowing the truth. "..for I have much desired to speak with him, and I can no longer see him from afar." The tone in his voice sounded as though he knew, but none was sure. Then, came a whisper at the edge of Elenya's mind, and the lady spoke, in a voice scarce above a whisper  
  
"He has fallen into shadow.." This seemed hard for even her to take in.  
  
"He was taken by both shadow and flame. a Balrog of Morgoth.." Replied Legolas, his voice (so normally in control) now sounding close to breaking with barely controlled emotion. This was the first time Elenya had heard him speak in so long. The Lord and Lady paused, considering his words.  
  
"..For we went needlessly into the net of Moria" Finished Legolas, with resentment in his voice.  
  
"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life; we do not yet know his full purpose." Spoke the Lady, looking down at Gimli with kindness.  
  
"Do not let the great emptiness of Kazha-dum fill your heart Gimli, son of Gloin, for the world has grown full of peril and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."  
  
The Lady turned her eyes to Boromir, and beside her, Elenya felt Boromir tense. As he met the Lady's gaze, he began to breathe quickly, in short gasps.  
  
Elenya automatically held onto his hand; she knew that Lady could see the weakness, the wanting in Boromir for the Ring. Elenya held on tight to Boromir, as a voice came again at the edge of her mind; 'you see it also.'.  
  
Boromir looked down, stifling a cry. He knew his weakness was evident. He knew the struggle he was fighting on the inside. The Lady continued to glance at both Elenya and Boromir sternly, until the Lord spoke again;  
  
"What now becomes of this fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." He spoke sadly. Elenya felt a rush of rebellion, hope was never lost, was it?  
  
"This quest stand upon the edge of a knife; stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all.." Said the Lady, looking at them each in turn as each member realised fully what weight lay on their shoulders. "...yet hope remains, while the company is true.  
  
Do not let your hearts be troubled, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace, in the borders of our land."  
  
There was something in her gaze as the Lady looked at Frodo that unnerved Elenya.  
  
..............................  
  
*Elenya's POV*  
  
Only 15 minutes later, I was sat in a bath, being scrubbed by about 5 elven maidens, all looking ashamed at my state. This was obviously at the lady's request.  
  
I had been taken away from the others and down another set of stairs in silence. I was lead into the room I was in now, a serene white enclosure, almost a gazebo, but with walls made solely of entwined willow branches and lit by soft lantern light.  
  
The women didn't know much English, so I tried elvish, though they had a different dialect than the one I had learnt. And now I sat, covered in warm, sweet smelling water, with hands scrubbing roughly at my scalp, and trying to get the grime that had accumulated since I left Rivendell.  
  
Thinking back on Rivendell was painful. Last time I had been among elves, or indeed among society, life had been different, so much easier. I shut my eyes as my head was thrust back and forth, and my hair combed through.  
  
I didn't want to have to think, I just wanted to be able to turn of my mind, but I knew I never could. What I really wanted was to be with the others, I needed them more than ever now, but instead I had to content myself with being cleaned up.  
  
It took 3 changes of water for me to be left in peace. The women left the room, after having filled the tub with sweet smelling oils and foam. I leant back, breathing deeply and sinking down, so the water came over my head.  
  
I pulled myself out when I ran out of breath, and found the lady standing there, eyes averted, waiting for me to finish. I tried to control my shock and went to speak, but she interrupted me.  
  
"You know you will not find comfort in the waters, you carry too much on your shoulders." She said softly looking straight at me. I had to look down, but I could think of nothing to say. She knelt down next to the tub, looking me straight in the eyes with pity. "Too many times in your short life have you met death, even though when you wished for your own, it never came..." I gasped. How could she have known that?  
  
It was true, when I was 15 I had tried to end everything by throwing myself into the river. I couldn't handle Gwendil anymore, the people and the lack of freedom. There seemed no point to my existence, alone and lonely. After being knocked out against the rocks that I threw myself upon, I had awoken to find myself being scraping onto shore, and imagining a soft voice in my ears. I was brought back to the present;  
  
"You knew it would happen, didn't you?" As Lady Galadriel looked at me, I could tell she already knew what I had seen, but I still answered.  
  
"Yes, but I did not see enough until it was too late. I could have helped him.. If only I had been able to see, I could have prevented us from going in the awful place..." I stopped talking as the tears I had been holding back threatened to fall. I didn't want to think of Gandalf now.  
  
"You stopped much of what was to be." Galadriel said softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, gulping down my tears.  
  
"You were all meant to fall, apart from Boromir and Frodo. You seeing it, knowing changed what happened."  
  
"You mean. that I knew what was to be, changed what really came to pass?" I couldn't believe this. Galadriel nodded, and went on.  
  
"You could have seen more."  
  
"How? What." I breathed lightly, barely believing my ears.  
  
"The eyes only see what the world intends. In your case, it was your own mind which stopped you, the world would have you see nothing yet you do." I paused.  
  
"I stopped myself from knowing?" This was getting more confusing by the minute.  
  
"You wish to see no evil, you want a world filled with naught but the simple joys. Therefore, you cannot see what will come to pass, because you want only joy." I paused trying to digest this. Then it all clicked.  
  
"This was my fault! If I hadn't been so blind.. I f I had seen it all, if only I wanted to know it, I would have. Gandalf wouldn't be gone. Why is it always my fault?" I was choking now, unable to believe it. It was own childlessness that had ended Gandalf. I tried to calm myself, but all I could think of was the fact that this was me, I had done this.  
  
"Your father's passing was not your fault. Nor was your mother's." said Galadriel quickly. I didn't know where this had come from; she seemed to understand what I was thinking better than I myself did.  
  
"You know, you knew them?" I asked her softly, this was too much.  
  
"Now is not the time." She said again, looking into my eyes and knowing. I tried to stop her, but she was set.  
  
She stood up, turning to pass me a towel. She looked away as I got out, but still, next to her glowing perfection, I felt more naked, more unimportant, and unworthy. I quickly dried myself and put on a simple white gown that lay there. Slipping into it I turned to her, but she was already waiting for me.  
  
"Elenya, you cannot continue this way." She said, and I knew she spoke of the visions. I opened my mouth, at last requesting what I had wanted for so long.  
  
"Help me" I pleaded.  
  
"That is a matter for you alone. You must realise that not all tales end in happy places. The ways of the world lead to both the lightest and darkest places. Unless you realise that, you will never know all you could see." I stopped in thought, until she spoke again;  
  
"The company needs you; you should be with them now."  
  
"But what can I do? I cannot see to help them. I will only hinder them.." I sighed, only now admitting what had been running through my mind.  
  
"You set out from Rivendell as part of this fellowship. no oath was laid upon you." She seemed to be giving me permission to leave them.  
  
"They love you deeply, though you know not of it. You are connected to them more than you know. It is your path to choose." There was nothing more to be said, I knew that. Suddenly, there was a maiden at my side, waiting for me to follow her. I didn't move, I wasn't ready; I wanted truth.  
  
"My parents." I said slowly, barely able to accept the fact that I could use this term; parents had almost always been a luxury that others possessed, not I.  
  
"This is not the time." Said Galadriel, and then looking me up and down as I turned to follow the maiden out of the washing room she added;  
  
"I see them in you." I went to turn back, but she shook her head at me and I carried on forwards, back down to the others.  
  
................  
  
The others had seen the change in Elenya already, but it was more noticeable now as she approached. Most of her friends were already ready for sleep, having been granted an area to sleep upon the ground, as they were accustomed to.  
  
Here under entwining roots of the great trees above them, they had laid out their beds. They did not hear her coming, only saw her. She stood there in silence for a few seconds, looking sadly at them all.  
  
In Rivendell, she had looked so young and pure, but now, years had been piled upon her. Where before she had been vibrant and proud now, she was like a fragile tulip, trying to stand up against the bitter frost of winter.  
  
In her garment, pure and fair and white, she stood, her arms curled about her. She knew full well she shouldn't be dressed like this; it wasn't her. Elenya's hair was loose over her shoulders (already almost dry,) but hanging limp about her.  
  
She said nothing but walked over to the place laid out for her to sleep and lay on her side like a rag doll, lifeless, and staring straight ahead.  
  
She didn't seem anything like she had been before. She was simply a young woman, tired and defeated. Not gorgeous not magical, not an elf.  
  
None spoke, unnerved by this change in her. Never had they seen her so silent or sombre. The lights which had once twinkled in her eyes seemed to have been dimmed, as though behind a veil.  
  
There was silence, until Legolas came forwards, making everyone pause in what they were doing and look up to the sky for a moment.  
  
"A lament for Gandalf." Said Legolas, pouring water into a stone basin; a custom of his people. Looking upon him, Elenya sudden realised that Legolas, as an elf, didn't know death. He had probably never experienced it before; his kin were not meant to die. Elenya felt a rush of sympathy, but restrained herself.  
  
"What do they say about him?" Asked Merry severely. He didn't look like a hobbit anymore. He was thin and worn, and no smile or good-natured look played upon his face. It pained Elenya to see him.  
  
"I cannot tell you; for me the grief is still too near." Said Legolas looking down and moving away. Everyone was downcast by this, but from next to Merry, Sam spoke;  
  
"I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them" Seized by a sudden thought, he stood up and recited.  
  
"The finest rockets ever seen. They burst in stars of blue and green. Or after thunder silver showers, came falling like a rain of flowers. oh that doesn't do 'em justice by a long way." He trailed off and sat back down, looking embarrassed. The others were startled to hear a voice coming from Elenya's recumbent form;  
  
"Perhaps it matters not what we say; more that we speak at all." Her voice was low and dry, without life or effort, just sound.  
  
"What would you say?" Said Aragorn kindly, looking upon her, and all his companions with such pity. He was meant to lead them, but he had no idea how. Now, all advice he had been given seemed to pale in comparison to what he faced.  
  
Elenya said nothing but sighed and turned away from them, onto her other side to face the roots of the great tree under which they lay. Glancing at Frodo, Aragorn saw him looking at the floor, his fingers playing about the chain at his neck.  
  
Noticing that Boromir was missing, Aragorn went to find him- they needed to talk.  
  
------*--------  
  
Please review and I shall update soon, what did you think of ROTK? And of this chapter? 


	15. Realisation

Howdy people, I have just been to see ROTK (again) and OH MY LORD! I didn't stop crying the whole way through (again)! What did all of you think?  
  
Anyway, moving on, here is the next chapter of my story, which I have been working on, being stuck at home with an awful flu. You may now 'ahhhhhh'- that's right, pity me lol  
  
I won't be updating until the New Year probably, due to exam revision, but I should have another chapter up by mid- Jan  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own them. never did!  
  
Enjoy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Realisation-Things aren't easy ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Elenya's POV*  
  
Sleep took me easily that night, although I was still troubled, now considering what the Lady had told me. I did want to stay and think, of what she could know about my parents, and how I could possibly open my mind so that I could see, and help us on our way. My last thought as I drifted off was of trying to accept that bad things would happen and that I could see them.  
  
Not knowing at first whether it had worked or not I fell asleep, and awoke with the moon still high above me. I didn't know why, but I knew I had dreamt something, though I didn't know what. My first thought was of finding Boromir.  
  
I stumbled over the others as they slept and walked out past the roots, to where a stretch of grass lay on the edge of a ridge. Below, I could see the trunks of more trees illuminated by lanterns, with dim figures moving about. I didn't care nevertheless; Boromir was sitting with his back to me on a log. I pried my eyes away from the beauty of my surroundings and looked at him, tense and nervous where he sat.  
  
I sat down next to him, startling him. He looked at me in shock for a second, obviously at my attire and manner. I said nothing for a while, searching his face to see what he may be thinking. I could think of nothing important to say, so I started simply. I spoke quietly; not thinking anything would come out properly.  
  
"You should take some rest. You will find no peace spending the night awake, thinking. You should be asleep"  
  
He looked at me, and he looked hopeless, but there was something there, which told me there may be a part in him that wanted to believe what I did; that things would work themselves out. His voice was weary;  
  
"You should be asleep too, not awake thinking with me, Lady Elenya." I smiled at him; he would want me to go back and rest; that was his way.  
  
"Well better for me to be here than for you to be alone." He continued to look down.  
  
"And why are you calling me Lady Elenya again?" The thought had just struck me.  
  
"Well, it seems wrong to call by any other, when you are attired so." He mused. I leant against him, there was a breeze blowing, and my dress was not too thick. I couldn't do it, but I had to talk to him about what I knew was on his mind.  
  
"You have to be strong." At this sudden statement, his head snapped up, and his answer was immediate.  
  
"I don't know if I can be; it calls, louder and louder." He looked ashamed and went to move away. I grabbed onto his arm stopping him in his stride.  
  
"You have to! There has to be something in this world you value more than whatever the Ring wants you to think is important!" I exclaimed, "What could you possibly want?" I thought out loud, knowing at once I had gone too far; this wasn't my business. However, he pulled away, answering without a pause.  
  
"My father, he looks to me. He wants me to make things right. Perhaps, if I had this, we could use it against the enemy, make our kingdom right again. It is all we have wanted, to defeat the dark power and restore our house to the days of old"  
  
"It doesn't sound like it is what you want. It sounds you are doing what another person desires, what you think must be right." He looked at me, clearly shocked.  
  
"You wouldn't comprehend." He said bluntly, recovering and moving to look into a trickling stone basin nearby with his back to me. I knew this was risky, but I was going to set him straight. If it would help rid him of his temptation, then it was worth it. I knew at once what I had to say.  
  
"Your father places your homeland's future on your shoulders. He told you this was the one thing you needed, that everything would be right. That if you delivered it to Gondor, everything would be solved, that Gondor would have the majesty possessed in ages passed and then your life would be fine..."  
  
I stopped at the look on his face. It was creased into folds of anger and resentment. I didn't know where this knowledge about his motives had come from, when I had awoken it had been there, stuck firmly in my mind, like something I had been taught unquestionably.  
  
"You don't understand, that's the problem." He said again, his voice quivering with rage. I stood up from the log and spoke again, with more conviction.  
  
"Perhaps that's the problem. I do understand, and you don't want me to, because-" I couldn't think of a way to finish the sentence without offending him.  
  
"You can't make me do what you want me to, I am my own master." Boromir hissed, his voice now transformed beyond anything I had seen.  
  
"Boromir?" I didn't want to believe what was happening; this was the Ring talking.  
  
"Boromir" I said again, more firmly. "You have to fight it!"  
  
"Why!? It should be mine to take; it is Gondor's, not the Halfling's."  
  
"You have to choose!" How could it be doing this to him?  
  
"And what would you say? What can you do, you weak little brat?" He spat. Taken aback I answered, hating what I was saying, and what Boromir was doing at the power of the Ring.  
  
"You have to choose, because I know if you do not you will try to take it! As much as I love you, I cannot fight on your side this time. I swore to look after the Ring and Frodo as best I could. My alliances lie elsewhere, as do yours. I don't want to have to fight you. I don't want to have to hurt you. You don't want to do this, you couldn't. You wouldn't win." I couldn't speak anymore, all hope was gone.  
  
Burying my head in my hands and fighting back a sob I sat again, knowing what I said was true. I would have to fight Boromir if the Ring took a hold of him. I knew he wouldn't win because all of us would have to be against him, and only death would break his corrupted will. Suddenly he spoke again, and his voice was back to normal.  
  
"Elenya.." He was breathing deeply and trying to compose himself again. I didn't look up, and then he was at my side, sitting beside me.  
  
"I cannot do it. I am too weak." He whispered gravely.  
  
"You can," I looked up at him, "There has to be something in this world you can think of, that will make you stop thinking of the Ring" I moved his hair away from his face to see his eyes properly, to try and see him more clearly.  
  
"You have to" He looked at me, and took hold of my hand.  
  
"I will do it. I will try. But you have to understand, it is so hard."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You have been tempted?"  
  
"Yes." I looked down in shame.  
  
"How, when?" He seemed unable to believe.  
  
"On Carhdras, and in Moria."  
  
"But how? What were you offered? How did you refuse?" I didn't want to answer him, and it was my turn to move and look into the bubbling waters of the fountain.  
  
"The only thing I want is my father. I know the ring cannot bring back the dead. It has nothing else to tempt me with. I would ask for nothing more." The way he looked at me was odd, almost awe.  
  
"What?" I didn't understand him.  
  
"You are remarkable." He said simply, making me more confused. "You want nothing more? You can resist it? How can you be so strong? You carry your burdens in silence. Any other woman would have fallen in Moria.. They could not cope. How can you do this?"  
  
I didn't know what to say to this. I wasn't strong, he didn't know how hard I had been fighting against the utter hopelessness that had taken over me.  
  
"I.." I had no answer, but found Boromir was looking at me with pity. He seemed to be seeing me in a different way. He gently put his arm about me and said quietly.  
  
"You fight so hard, but sometimes, you have to give in. You have shed almost no tears, said nothing of your pain."  
  
"I can't." I whispered back.  
  
"Why not? You cannot be strong all the time."  
  
"I can't" I said again, more hoarsely. He didn't understand. If I gave in, wept for Gandalf, for all I had not I would never be done. I didn't want to give in, because I knew it was too much, and it was my own doing.  
  
"Too many times have you seen death and misfortune. I will never know how one like you came to where you are now."  
  
"Boromir, I grew up alone. Anything I have now is a bonus, and I still count myself lucky. I could be left alone inside Moria-" He cut me off;  
  
"Don't speak of such-" I carried on, he needed to hear this, to understand.  
  
"But I am here, in this fair land, and you are still with me. We are doing what we need to and I am alive, I am fine."  
  
"You are not well." He said, "There are problems, but they cannot all be solved." I looked up at him, wondering what he meant.  
  
"One day you will find what you need, but it is not this day. We should rest." He said firmly. I nodded and followed him back to where the beds were.  
  
We ignored the sleeping forms and tread over them, careful to make as little noise as possible, and not to disturb the soft snoring.  
  
"At least the bedding is good" He said, as though trying desperately to justify our situation as he looked around. I nodded, giving a humph of acknowledgement and began piling my blankets and pillows onto the pile which was to be his. I turned to see him looking questioningly at me.  
  
"I will not sleep alone, not now." I said, knowing I was being childish, but I didn't want to be alone any more. It was worse now than it had been before. He lay down first as I pulled over the last of my pillows. Curling myself up next him I tried to turn my mind off, but it didn't work.  
  
"Try to sleep well," He whispered to me. I smiled and returned;  
  
"Only if you do." There was a small snort of faint amusement, and then we both fell silent. We said nothing more, and I made no movement until Boromir was breathing heavily behind me, asleep at last.  
  
I was trying to concentrate on clearing my mind, opening it so I could see. I knew now, more than ever, it was important. We were missing our leader, and although I knew that Aragorn was more than capable of guiding us, I wanted to be able to help as best I could. I looked to the future, wondering what it may hold, where my path may lead me.  
  
I could never be sure whether I dropped off into sleep, but I remembered seeing Frodo and Galadriel, and hearing a conversation between them, and a looking glass. In the looking glass, I saw dark things. Death, pain, and destruction were rampant.  
  
Then, there were shuffling footsteps on the path, and as I watched groggily, Frodo appeared, glancing nervously around at the lumped blankets. He made his was forwards, and as he stepped into the moonlight, I could see from the look on his face I had not imagined what I had just seen.  
  
"Frodo," I said, propping myself up. He paused, recoiled and took a step back.  
  
"Frodo," I said again, making him move back quickly.  
  
"Keep your distance." He said retreating further. With a glance at Boromir I pulled myself up, careful not to disturb him. Quickly I took light steps towards Frodo, who wasn't moving now, looking up at me with wide, sad eyes.  
  
"What did she speak of?" I asked quietly. He didn't hesitate, so he must have known I knew. He also knew what I meant.  
  
"It is him, he is the one. She knows it." Frodo said shortly. With dread in my heart I looked back at the camp, I knew who he meant.  
  
Boromir's face seemed younger in sleep, his breathing more relaxed than I had known in a while. However, as I watched, his face was crossed by a frown and he muttered and tossed a little. I sighed, turning back to Frodo.  
  
"He is trying."  
  
"I know, but the Lady, she said he will try to take it" Frodo's breath was little more than a whisper now, but to me it had the same impact as though he had screamed it. I pulled him out, back to where Boromir and I had sat such a little time ago.  
  
"She knows for certain?" I didn't want to believe this. I knew Boromir was tempted, but to have the Lady herself confirm it made it so much more real. Frodo looked down, so I saw no more of his face than his curly hair.  
  
"Please, tell me." Frodo looked up and his eyes were filled with sadness, his face aged with worry and fretting.  
  
----------*--------------  
  
Frodo didn't want to have to tell Elenya; he knew she loved Boromir, but it was the truth, he knew it, and so did Galadriel. It would break Elenya's heart.  
  
"Frodo-" Her voice, generally so well controlled, was close to breaking totally.  
  
"She said he will try to take the Ring. She knows for certain, she said, that one by one, it will take you all-" Again Frodo withdrew away from Elenya, the fear in his heart growing that she too would be tempted. But this was not the time for temptation; Elenya threw her self down onto the floor and seemed to see nothing.  
  
"But he can be strong; he said he would try." She whimpered to herself as she knelt. Frodo knew she had admired Boromir greatly all this time, even the hobbits were fully aware of it. He stood next to her, avoiding standing on her wide dress and softly saying;  
  
"I'm sorry" There seemed to be nothing else he could say to this stricken form. She looked up at him, waiting for him to say something. Her face was so pale, and looked as though it was made of china. Frodo knew Elenya wanted him to try to make things easier for her, but there was nothing he could say.  
  
Elenya sensed this and began to weep openly; for everything. For the fate of Boromir, already foreseen and known in full.  
  
For the fall of their guide, one of the few people Elenya had ever seen as unshakable.  
  
For the plight of Frodo, for the answers she would never know, the home she would never find.  
  
Everything she had ever borne upon her small shoulders came out now, in tears and fitful sobs, until it seemed she could barely breathe.  
  
And only Frodo was there to bear the full grunt of her sorrows. He stood there, and there faces at almost level height, leant forward, hugging her, not knowing what to say or what to do.  
  
Elenya wrapped her arms about him, and they said nothing, simply mourning. And, as it had been before, Elenya's distress was passed onto the others about her, and soon  
  
Frodo was crying too, for the hopelessness of the world as it stood. He forgot being strong, and all about the ring, and thought only of how much darkness there was in the world, burying himself in Elenya's hair and not caring whether or not she did the same.  
  
----------*------------------  
  
The next morning, Elenya wasn't to be found in the camp. Frodo had left her after a while as she had asked him and settled into a restless sleep, ever conscious of what he bore.  
  
Frodo was one of the last to awake; the others were already up and eating some elvish food which they had been given. Joining them, he noticed who was missing.  
  
"Where is Elenya?" He asked, with a quick glance at Boromir, who seemed reluctant to meet his gaze. Suddenly his question was answered, without word form the others.  
  
From out of the hollow there was a small voice.  
  
"Think of the world without any flowers, Think of the sky with deep pouring rain. Think of a life without any friendship, Think of a world filled naught with pain."  
  
Frodo listened and the dark smooth tune began again; "Think of a world.."  
  
He looked at the others, who all ate, looking worried.  
  
"She has been there for hours, singing that same song; since before sunrise" Said Legolas solemnly, glancing about the company. Frodo didn't voice his surprise.  
  
"What can we do?" asked Merry between mouthfuls of his breakfast.  
  
"We are doing as much as she wishes; she asked us to stay here," Said Aragorn, who was again cleaning his sword. Ignoring his untouched food Frodo went out of the hollow and out into the sunlight.  
  
With her back to him sat Elenya in the grass (still in her elvish attire) next to the brook where it flowed out of the gurgling stone basin, then ran off down the hill to join other waters. She was continuing to sing, but it was almost a constant noise, rising and falling like wind through trees, almost there sometimes.  
  
"She looks so forlorn.." Said Sam from his side, "Almost like something out of a story, like." Sam stopped talking as words failed him. Turning Frodo noticed that the rest of the company stood behind him, watching her.  
  
"That may because she knows we are looking at her." Said Gimli gruffly.  
  
They stood in silence for a while, watching her, and then Legolas went forwards, kneeling down next to her and looking at the water.  
  
Up close she looked unshaken, but that light (now so familiar) in her eyes was dimmed. Elenya was running her hand through the water as it cooled her whole body.  
  
She had been sat here since she had asked Frodo to leave her. She had sat in silence, her thoughts swirling faster than she could control, but eventually, her mouth had begun to speak without her consent, without her even noticing.  
  
That song had been repeated countless times, almost like a mantra. Elenya looked up at Legolas as he sat down next to her and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Elenya-" He began slowly, trying to find something to say to her but she cut him off.  
  
"Please, I am fine" She said, turning her attention back to the clear waters which were glittering as the sun caught their rays. Legolas watched her and then muttered something to himself in Elvish, which none but himself could hear.  
  
Turning, he moved past his companions with an air of purpose. Following his suit, the others let Elenya be and sat down to finish their breakfast.  
  
Before they were finished however, Legolas had returned with Haldir at his side.  
  
"Elenya!" Barked Haldir, ignoring the others but for a nod of his head.  
  
There came a faint mumble from out of the hollow. Haldir strode past them out into the hollow.  
  
He sat next to Elenya and said swiftly;  
  
"It is time to leave, you had best hurry; there is a lot to be seen today." Elenya looked up at him, confusion on her tired face.  
  
"You will not be able to see all of Lothlorien in one day if you do not hurry. The sun has been up for almost 3 hours and the day is wasting!" said Haldir shortly.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm seeing Lothlorien?"  
  
"Yes, and you had best hurry! I have been informed it has always been a wish of yours has it not?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, but-" Elenya went to reply, this wasn't a time she felt like hiking around, no matter how beautiful the surroundings. Haldir waited for no reply;  
  
"Well then," he said, pulling Elenya up and leading her back to the hollow.  
  
..............  
  
The others had been listening and wondering what was going on, aside from Legolas. When Haldir lead Elenya into the hollow, they were unsure what to think. She was going easily, deep in thought, suddenly, as they had almost exited the hollow; she stopped, causing Haldir to turn.  
  
"Hold on," She said, then coming back to them, she said quickly to Legolas; "This was your doing, wasn't it?" Legolas merely 'hmphed' in reply, trying to be mysterious, though a small trace of what may been a smile was playing about his lips.  
  
"Thank you," stuttered Elenya, reaching forwards and hugging him quickly. Then she stepped back again, going red and saying to the ground;  
  
"I'm sorry, I will see you all later on." Then without a glance back, she ran to Haldir, who seemed to be growing impatient, waiting for him to guide her.  
  
Following him out of the hollow, she didn't realise the mystified friends she had left behind.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Happy Holidays, and enjoy! Please review. you can make it my present, and I will love you forever (or not if you'd prefer!) --------x------x-------x------x------ 


End file.
